Love and Basketball
by jessicacity101drawingmaster
Summary: Hiccup wants to impress Astrid and get in with her group of friends so he decides to try out for the basketball team, but when Hiccup becomes the best player on the team he begins to get a new attitude. The sweet and shy Hiccup is now becoming a jerk, can Astrid save him before it's too late? Or will Hiccup get lost in the lights of popularity and fame? Rated T for cursing.
1. Basketball

**Hey guys this is my very first how to train your dragon Fanfiction! I am thinking about making it a few chapters long maybe even longer, well here we go! **

**I do not own HTTYD**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"I'm telling you Hiccup…" Fishlegs took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Just because you have a puppy doesn't mean girls will fall for you!"

I frowned as I placed my hands in my pocket. "And why not, Toothless is adorable!"

"Yeah but, you're kind of scrawny… Even if you have a cute dog you're going to need some type of muscles."

I didn't respond, I mean how could I? If it wasn't for my dog Toothless no girl would want any part of me, besides I'm just a useless loser. The girl of my dreams won't even talk to me because I'm always hiding in the shadows, I said 'hi' to her one time and she responded by saying 'Oh, Hey, kid?' and then walked away holding hands with her idiot boyfriend… Snotlout.

Suddenly I felt a big hand on my chest keeping me from moving; I looked up to see Fishlegs holding me back. He had a smile on his face as he pointed to something far in the distance, I followed his finger.

"Look…" He mumbled.

My eyes trailed over to the area where he was pointing and my heart immediately stopped.

I smiled lovingly. "Astrid…"

Astrid… The love of my life, the only reason why I get up in the morning, and still… She barley even knows I exist.

I began to look her up and down, starting at her golden hair and then to her baby blue eyes. If we were together I would run my fingers through her soft tresses while looking lovingly into her eyes, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear from time to time. I would always hold her tight and never let go no matter what, and I'd tell her how beautiful she was whenever she asked how she looked.

So to sum everything up I would basically treat her like a queen and I'd be the king, giving her nothing but the best. Snotlout doesn't deserve her anyway; he only holds her hand when they are in public just to make himself look better. And he only kisses her when he gets bored, I've watched them carefully and I know that their so called 'love' is based on a lie. He doesn't look into her eyes lovingly when she walks into the class like I do, he only looks at her ass when she walks away.

He doesn't deserve her, he doesn't appreciate her like I do, to him she's just something to occupy the time. But to me she is something more; she is like a diamond and needs to be handled with care. I'm the only one who can give her all of these things and I know that one day we will be together once and for all.

Suddenly with new found confidence I pushed Fishlegs' arm out of my way causing him to look at me. "Where are you going?"

I fixed my hair as I nodded my head towards Astrid and a few of her friends. "To finally talk to her, I need to step up my game if I ever want a chance with her."

"You're going to screw things up!" He shouted after me, but I ignored him.

It doesn't matter if I screw things up with her all that matters for now is that she know I exists, and if she needs anything she can always call me and I will be happy to respond.

As I made my way to Astrid I noticed that she was standing next to a few of her friends, Tuffnut and Ruffnut; the twins. Honestly… I don't know why she hangs out with them; they're a bunch of jerks.

Soon I was standing right in front of them, when they noticed me the twins gave a scowl in discuss while Astrid gave me a small smile.

"H-Hey A-Astrid," I managed to utter out.

She smiled barley showing her teeth. "Oh hey, you're that kid who lives next door to me!"

I nodded my head repeatedly. "Y-yeah I'm Hiccup…"

"Yeah, you're the kid with that adorable dog! What's his name anyway?"

Before I could answer her she was pulled into a big hug by none other than Snotlout… her boyfriend. He gave her a peck on the cheek before giving Tuffnut and Ruffnut a handshake, he then looked towards me.

"What is this loser doing here? The salad bar is that way," Snotlout joked causing everyone to laugh except for Astrid.

She nudged her boyfriend in the stomach. "Be nice," She mumbled.

**RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

"There goes the bell," The twins mumbled as they headed for the entrance.

Snotlout nodded following there lead still holding Astrid's hand, she looked back at me smiling. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

I smiled. "Yeah, of course..."

***AT WALMART***

"I'm serious Fishlegs; I need to find a way to get into Astrids' group! Do you have any ideas?"

I heard him let out a sigh through the phone. "Well you could try joining a sport, Snotlout and Tuffnut both do football while Astrid is a cheerleader…"

I sighed shaking my head. "I don't know it sounds too dangerous, plus you see how skinny I am!"

"Hiccup!" I heard my mom shout from the sports isle in Walmart.

I sighed. "I've got to go dude, my mom needs me."

"Alright see you tomorrow,"

"Same." I hung up my LG Rumor touch and placed it into my back pocket, running to where my mom was.

When I found her she was look for some new golf balls, my dad needs some so he can play with my uncle… Gobber. He is staying with us for the week until he goes back to our hometown in Berk. He is a pretty cool uncle; he gives me pretty good advice from time to time.

"You stay right here while I go and scan these so I can see how much they cost, understood?"

I smiled sarcastically, a habit of mine that I need to lose. "Understood,"

While she searched for a scanner I looked around at different items on the shelves. 'Fishlegs told me to do a sport… but which one?' I looked through the list… Soccer? No. Football? Hell No! Hockey? No to dangerous.

In the corner of my eye I could see a medium sized basketball; I picked it up holding it up into the light.

I smiled. "Basketball… That seems interesting,"

And so it begins…

**This is it for now; I am going to be thinking of some new chapters. Please review and tell me what you think or maybe even give suggestions? Well I hope you liked it and see you next time!**

**Jess OUT!**


	2. Girlfriend?

Fishlegs stared at me as if I had two heads. "Basketball… Seriously?"

I nodded my head eagerly holding up a basketball try-out sheet, a side-ways smile on my face.

We are in Algebra 1 right now sitting in the back of the class talking while Dr. Johnson is going over a few notes on the board. I told Fishlegs about my idea hoping he would agree with me but so far it isn't going as well as I planned.

He sighed leaning back into his seat. "Hiccup please… You can barely hold up a rock." He joked with a little smirk at the end.

I rolled my eyes. "It's called a weight room!" I whisper shouted, making sure Dr. Johnson didn't over hear us. "Besides…" I looked over at Astrid who sat in the front next to Snotlout. "It's totally going to be worth it."

Fishlegs didn't answer he merely shrugged and went back to work. The rest of the period was spent with us taking down a few notes and answering a few problems, when the bell rang we all gathered our things and prepared to leave.

While placing my binder into my book bag I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I didn't turn around. "I don't care what you think anymore Fishlegs, I'm trying out for the basketball team if you like it or not."

"I didn't know you played basketball, Hiccup."

My eyes went wide at my mistake; I quickly whipped around with a blush fresh on my face. I began shaking rapidly as my heart rate began to speed up.

"H-Hey Astrid," I squeaked out, making sure to blame puberty and how it was affecting my voice around her.

She smiled. "Basketball? I never would have guessed that you would do a sport so… so… Sporty."

I frowned, crossing my arms as I leaned back onto my desk. "What is that supposed to mean?" I raised one of my eyebrows suddenly getting defensive.

A blush suddenly spread starting from her neck and leading up. I smiled inwardly thinking that she looked so adorable when she was embarrassed.

"W-Well I'm just saying th-that it…" she let out a sigh in frustration.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "No, it's ok really you were just wondering."

I turned back around and grabbed my bag thinking that by the time I turned around she would be gone, but she wasn't. When I turned to walk out of class she followed my lead, walking at my side.

As we walked through the hallway she began to speak up. "But really, I think that you should try out."

Looking up at her through my shinny brown hair I smiled. "Really?"

"Of course!" She patted me on the shoulder. "That way I can cheer you on when you score points!"

I blushed at the thought of her in her uniform… Jumping up and down… Cheering my name over and over and over…

She waved a hand in my face causing me to jump back. "Earth to Hiccup, are you even listening to me?" she folded her arms in annoyance.

If I have learned anything from being around Astrid today is that she wants my attention at all times, especially when she is talking. But as I look back to her and Snotlout, he never pays attention to her! How does she let him get away with it?

"S-Sorry, my head isn't here today." I looked away.

She shrugged and gave me a small smile. "It's ok, you had this really love struck smile on your face, and you were blushing."

I blushed quickly looking away. "O-oh was I? I-I didn't notice."

She poked my face. "Yeah you're doing it now!" she joked.

"Ugh,"

"It's ok," She smiled. "It's cute when you blush."

My heart sped up and I tried not to look so happy about it. We kept walking until we finally ended up outside, since we live next to each other she decided to walk with me. Not that I don't want to walk with her and all but where is Snotlout? The boyfriend. Isn't he supposed to walk her home and keep her safe? What kind of man leaves his girl to walk alone anyway?

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

A light blush spread on her face as she brushed her bangs out of the way. "Umm, w-when you had that love struck expression on your face… W-who were you thinking about?"

My eyes widened as I tried to think of something, and then out of nowhere I shouted something, anything out.

"Ruffnut!"

Astrid whipped her head and stared at me in shock. "What!"

'What!' I shouted inside my head. 'Out of all the answers I had, I pick… Her.'

I nodded. "Y-Yeah,"

Astrid folded her arms coming to a stop; that's when I noticed that we were right in front of her house. Thank god for it to because I don't think I can take another moment here.

She frowned. "Why do you like her?"

I shrugged. "I… Like her…" I looked around thinking about it. "Toughness?"

Astrid shook her head. "Oh,"

I frowned. Why does she sound so…? Disappointed? Is she jealous or something?

She began to walk up her stairs. "Well," when she reached the top step she gave me a sad smile. "I…I'll give her a good word about you and tell you what she says."

"No!" I shouted making her jump in surprise.

I calmed down. "I-I mean I'm shy you know? Plus I want to speak to her on my own… If you don't mind."

She nodded her head dully. "Alright, well thanks for walking me home." She smiled.

"By the way!" I shouted before she could enter her house. "Just out of curiosity… Wh-where is Snotlout? I-I mean he is your boyfriend and I think the least he should do is walk you home…"

She looked away. "We got into a fight and I didn't feel like being around him at the time,"

My eyes brightened at the thought of them fighting, and then I could swoop in and steal her from him. I tried to hide my happiness by leaning on the rail with a sad expression.

"Oh no, do you want to… Talk about it?"

She sighed. "No I just want to forget about it and just move on,"

"Do you want to hang out with me and maybe meet my dog Toothless?"

She smiled. "Sure,"

**Snotlouts' POV.**

"Yeah, bitch wanted me to walk her home!" I turned to Tuffnut as we walked through the football field, preparing to start practice. "Can you believe it?"

Tuffnut shook his head with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't mind taking her off your hands, if you know what I mean,"

I shrugged. "You can have her when I'm done with her, but until then keep your hands to yourself."

He merely nodded his head and we continued to walk on the field waiting for our coach. In the corner of my eye I could see two people walking on the sidewalk, not too far from us.

"Hey," I pointed to the mysterious couple. "Who does that look like to you?"

He adjusted his eye sight and when he noticed who it was his eyes went wide. "No way, it's that kid with the skinny arms! And he's with, Astrid!"

He nudged me in my shoulder. "Looks like you've got some competition there…"

I frowned. "We'll see about that,"

**Hiccups' POV. **

"Your dog was so adorable, Hiccup!" Astrid spoke from the other side of the phone.

After Astrid came over to play with Toothless she gave me her phone number so we could still talk since her mom told her to come home. She told me she would call me right away and she wasn't lying.

I let out a soft chuckle as I tossed some cloths into my closet. "I guess so,"

There was a short pause and I heard her shuffling some stuff around in her room. I raised an eyebrow and jumped onto my bed landing on my back, I stared at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh," she let out a sigh. "My mom got me a stupid puppy for my birthday and she just chewed up one of my stuffed animals!"

"Aww, what's her name? Maybe she and Toothless can be friends or something."

"Her name is Stormfly," She muttered.

"Why do you sound so sad, I bet she is adorable." I paused. "Just like you…"

"What?" she whispered sounding shocked.

I covered my phone so she couldn't hear me. "Why would I say that?"

"Hrr?" I heard Toothless purr from his spot at the foot of my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you patronize me you useless mammal." I placed the phone back to my ear.

"Hiccup? Are you still here?"

"Oh, yeah sorry I wasn't talking about you when I… said the adorable thing."

"Really now? Then who were you talking about?"

"Ruffnut of course!" I hit myself on the head for using the same lie again.

'Now she's going to think I really do like Ruffnut!'

"I-I mean she is just…" I paused with my fist in the air. "Great!" I squeaked out.

She gave an annoying sigh. "Ok you can stop talking about her now; I mean what's so great about her anyway?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "W-Well… She's just… Amazing I guess. Her hair is so nice and golden…"

Astrid scoffed. "Oh please! I bet she barley washes it!"

"She's really smart…" I began to wander and think about Astrid more than Ruffnut.

"On what planet is Ruffnut smart?"

I smiled goofily. "A-And I love how her freckles look when she blushes! It's just so cute," I paused. "But she probably doesn't care about me since she likes this other guy…"

I could hear Astrid frown through the phone.

"She doesn't like anybody else Hiccup, trust me."

Shaking my head I continued. "It doesn't matter anyway," I looked out my window, my gaze going straight to her house. "She probably wouldn't go for me…"

*********NEXT DAY*********

**Astrids POV.**

Why can't I stop thinking about what Hiccup said last night over the phone? Why would he even like someone like her?

I put my combination in my locker. "If anything he should like me…"

I froze in my spot. Did I just say what I think I just said? It was probably just a slip-up, like when he said he thought I was adorable and he meant to say Ruffnut. I nodded, yeah let's go with that.

As I placed some books into my locker Ruffnut walked up to me so she could walk with me to lunch like we always do. She leaned against a locker right next to mine and waited patiently.

Maybe I should help Hiccup out and get Ruffnut to go out with him; any good friend would do it. I turned to Ruffnut and smiled causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Well…. I know a special someone who has a huge crush on you but is way too shy to say anything about it, what do you think?"

She smiled and moved closer to me, I took a small step back and frowned.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

She paused. "Wait who are you talking about when you said someone likes me?"

"Hiccup of course! Who did you think I was talking about?"

She blushed and let out a soft cough. "Hiccup! The same person that you were talking about!" she let out a small chuckle.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah? Anyway, what do you think? Will you go out with him, he really likes you. Plus you would be really helping me out."

She shrugged. "Sure,"

I smiled and began to walk away.

"Anything for you…"

I frowned and looked back. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked out.

***********IN THE LUNCH ROOM**********

**Hiccups POV.**

"This lunch is so disgusting!" I muttered as I pushed my tray away from me.

Fishlegs shrugged and continued eating. "I think it's great!"

"Well you think anything is great tubby," Fishlegs and I turned around to find Astrid and Ruffnut standing in front of our table.

I looked at Astrid and smiled. "Hey Astrid, what are you two doing over here? Don't you sit over there?" I pointed to the table in the middle of the lunchroom.

She folded her arms. "Well Ruffnut wanted to ask you something,"

My eyes widened as I felt Ruffnut move in closer to me, I tried to back away only to have Fishlegs push me closer.

Soon her face was right in front of mine, we were face to face. "A little birdy told me that you had a crush on me…."

I waved my hands in front of my face. "What? Who, me? No, no, no no…."

She placed a finger on my lips. "You're shy… I like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Wonderful,"

She grabbed the hymn of my shirt and pulled me in closer. "You're going to be my new boyfriend, since you like me so much."

My eyebrows clenched together. "Why would I want to be your boyfriend?"

"Don't play dumb Astrid told me everything," she pushed me back into my seat causing my hair to fly all over the place. "You're my new boyfriend; I'll give you a call later tonight so you can tell me more about how you like me." She turned on her heal and walked back to her table.

I turned my head to Astrid and stood up with a frown on my face. "Why the hell would you tell her all of that? Now I'm her boyfriend!"

She frowned. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

I opened my mouth only to close it. "You know what? Yes that is exactly what I wanted,"

She smiled. "Really?"

"NO!"

She sighed. "Then what do you want Hiccup?'

I shook my head. "Honestly? I don't know what I want anymore,"

"The only reason why I told her that you liked her was because you were going on and on about her all last night."

"Whatever, what's done is done." I sat back down with my hands on my head.

I heard Astrids footsteps as she walked away, Fishlegs shook her head.

"You've seem to have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble in only two days dude,"

I nodded.

"What are you going to do about it?" He questioned.

I looked to him. "Honestly? I don't know…."


	3. Plans

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing in a while but my brother broke my laptop and I had tons of homework to do, ugh! Anyway I hope this makes up for the long wait, here we go! Hope you like it.**

**Hiccups POV.**

"And then I want you to buy me a teddy-bear, and then I want some cotton candy, and then…."

I groaned inwardly as Ruffnut continued on about what she wanted me to get her at the carnival this night at the park. I really can't take this anymore; I like Astrid not Ruffnut… I mean who would like Ruffnut anyway?

"Hey love birds!" I looked back to see Snotlout and Astrid walking up to us, Astrid came up to me and smiled.

Snotlout went to speak with Ruffnut about some stupid TV show that came on last night while Astrid decided to talk to me.

"What's up Hiccup?"

I sighed and put my hands in my pocket. "Ruffnut and I were talking about the carnival tomorrow night; I don't want to go through…" At least not with her…

Astrid frowned. "That's too bad because Snotlout and I are going and I was hoping that I'd see you there…"

My eyes brightened and I gave a weak smile. "Well if you insist… I guess I can stay around for a few minutes and hang out with you…"

Astrid pulled me into a big hug causing me to blush furiously; either that or I was losing my breath from the tightness of her hug. When she pulled away she gave me a small smile.

"Great, hope I see you there!" she then turned around and pulled Snotlout along with her to her next class.

I gazed at her retreating form and smiled. Wow, I can't believe she gave me a hug! Does that count as first base or…?

"Hey!" I hesitantly moved my gaze from Astrid to Ruffnut who hand her hands on her hips. "Why were you hugging my bestfriend? Last time I checked I was your girlfriend not her!"

I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Look were just friends, relax."

"Don't tell me what to do, you're the one who wanted to date me remember?"

"Ok, whatever you say!" I shouted before walking away with an angry Ruffnut behind me.

"Aww dude she kissed you didn't she?" Fishlegs shook me looking for an answer.

I smirked and shook my head leaning back into my desk in the back of the math room.

"It's no big deal really; she just gave me a small hug; that's all."

Fishlegs stared at me with a face that said 'Are you a complete idiot?'

He sighed and went back to his classwork. "Well at least you got something out of it in the end,"

"Yeah but still," I looked both ways making sure nobody was listening to us. "I need your help to get me to that carnival and help me avoid Ruffnut so I can hang out with Astrid!" I whisper shouted to him.

Fishlegs smirked and rubbed his hands together evilly. "I smell an evil diabolical plan coming my way and I like it." He leaned in closer. "Ok here is what we are going to do…" Fishlegs quickly pulled out a sheet of paper and started jotting down some notes or something down, when he was finished he slid it to me and smirked.

I skimmed over it quickly before looking up from the paper, I smiled.

"Let the games begin,"

***At the Carnival***

"I still don't see why you had to bring your fat chubby friend with us…" Ruffnut grumbled under her breath as we walked around the carnival.

I chose to ignore her and looked over at Fishlegs. "Do you see Astrid and Snotlout yet?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they're over there by the cotton candy line."

"Time to put step one of our plan to action," I whispered to him, he nodded.

He walked over to get ready for when I called him while I sadly grabbed Ruffnut's hand, she looked at me questionly. I gave her a fake smile and nodded my head over to Astrid and Snotlout.

"Let's go hang out with Astrid and Snotlout for a while," she shrugged and we walked over to them, I tapped Astrid on the back.

When she turned around and saw me she smiled and gave me and Ruffnut a hug at the same time.

"I'm so glad you two decided to come!" she spoke with Snotlout's arm around her.

Snotlout had a rather bored expression on his face as if he was looking for something to do, which makes my plan even better. While everyone was busy talking I looked over at Fishlegs and gave him a head nod so he could start the plan.

He smiled and then ran over to our small group and pushed Astrid and Snotlout apart causing Astrid to fall to the ground.

"GUYS YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS THEY HAVE A GAME WHERE YOU GET TO CHASE A PIG AND WHOEVER WINS GETS TO GET ANY PRIZE IN THE WHOLE PARK! WHO IS IN?" He shouted causing me to cover my ears.

I helped Astrid off the ground and helped her gain her strength back, she frowned. "That is so stupid, who would…"

"I'm in!" Snotlout shouted.

"Me too!" Ruffnut shouted following Fishlegs and Snotlout to the fake game Fishlegs mad up.

I smiled and placed my hands in my pockets looking at her shyly. "W-well I guess it's just me and you then…"

She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Somehow I knew you would be the only one with me tonight, Hiccup."

I shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we have each other." I held out my hand hoping that she would take it.

"Yeah," she took my hand and looked me in the eye. "I guess you're right."

We began to walk around hand in hand, I looked at her. "So, what do you want to do?"

**Astrid's POV.**

Is it weird that me and Hiccup are holding hands even though we are both dating someone? Or the fact that I kind of like the feeling of his skin on mine? Whenever Snotlout and I hold hands his were always so dry and hard from the fact that he plays football, and he is always dirty. But when Hiccup and I hold hands it's a whole different feeling, his hands are soft and he actually smells pretty nice.

And even though Hiccup is skinny he is still pretty cute, especially when he blushes! I just want to…. Ugh! B-but I can't he is dating my bestfriend and I'm dating Snotlout… A-and I'm happy, at least I think I am. Besides he probably doesn't feel the same way that I do, especially since he talks on and on about how much he likes Ruffnut.

"Hey Astrid do you want anything over here, I might be able to win it for you!"

I smirked. "Sure,"

He walked over to a game and paid before picking up the three balls, without letting go of my hand. He threw one and knocked down the whole pyramid.

"Wow… How did you…?"

"I have really good aim," He smirked. "Which one do you want?"

I looked at the variety of different colored bears before picking the big pink one with a red heart in the middle of it. When he gave it to me I pulled it close to me and smiled at Hiccup.

"Thanks,"

He shrugged. "No problem… So what are you going to name him or her?"

"I'll name him pinky!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes goofily. "A guy with a name pinky… What has this world come to?" he ran his hands through his hair.

I pinched him lightly. "Jerk…" I mumbled.

When a cold breeze came in he pulled me in closer, something Snotlout never does! His arms went around my waist and mine went around his neck. He looked down at me and smiled.

"But really the name pinky kind of fits, I mean he is pink and all."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so stupid, Hiccup."

"That's not very nice to say, apologize."

I bit my lip lightly. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don't?"

He leaned in closer…

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Hey Astrid! Where are you?" We heard Snotlout shout.

We quickly jumped apart and pretended that nothing happened. When Snotlout made his way over he grabbed Astrid and pulled her in close, he looked at the teddy bear.

"The fuck? Where did you get this shit from?"

I jumped in. "They were giving them away,"

He nodded. "Whatever, let's get out of here I need to get home."

Astrid nodded and gave a slight wave to me and went on her way. Fishlegs came up to me and smiled.

"Sooo? Did you get to kiss her or not?"

I shook my head. "No,"

He sighed. "Bummer, guess this night was a big waste of time."

I smiled. "No, I think accomplished quite a lot…"

**What do you guys think? Please review and give your opinions and or suggestions! Thank you all for the nice reviews and see you next time! **


	4. Unexpected Events

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Here we are with chapter four, hope you like it.**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"So basketball try-outs are today, you ready?" Fishlegs asked as we both entered the school.

I placed my hands into my sweatpants pocket and shrugged as we walked to our locker. Today are basketball try-outs and I think that I have a pretty good chance of making the team, our guy's team sucks. I think that if I practice hard enough that I can become one of the best players on the team in no time.

When I got to my locker I began to put in my combination. "Yeah I guess I'm ready, but I might be a little bit nervous… I-I mean it's not like I've been playing my whole life and I'm this awesome basketball player… You know what I mean?"

I pulled out my science text book before shutting my locker, we started walking.

"Yeah but our school basketball team sucks! You should have a pretty good chance of making the team, for sure." Fishlegs mentioned as we reached the science room, we walked inside.

I merely nodded my head in response and headed to the back to take my seat, Fishlegs took his seat in the front. I sat down and reached into my book bag and pulled out my comic book that I was reading called 'Super Viking', I'm kind of obsessed with Vikings for some reason. About halfway into my reading I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up.

"What?" I mumbled when I realized who tapped me.

Ruffnut frowned. "Is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend?"

I growled inwardly and placed my comic under my desk, I looked at her. "What do you want?"

She sighed and took a seat in the desk in front of me; she folded her arms and looked me dead in the eye. "I know you don't like me…" I raised an eyebrow. "But it's ok because I don't like you either,"

Rolling my eyes I spoke, voice filled with sarcasm. "Gee you're so sweet…"

She punched me lightly. "Look I know that the only reason you are dating me is because you don't want to let Astrid know you like her, but it's ok. The only reason I'm dating you is to get to Snotlout…"

My eyes went wide and I moved back slightly. "Snotlout? Why on earth would you like an idiot like him?"

Her arms folded together. "Why would you like a prissy girl like Astrid?"

"Toshay…"

"Anyway, I think that we should work together." She suggested.

I frowned. "Oh yeah? How do you plan we get them to break up?"

She smirked. "I'll lure Snotlout to me and get him away from Astrid, then you swoop in and get her. Are you up for the challenge?"

I looked away. "I don't want her to get hurt…."

Ruffnut shook her head. "Hiccup, Astrid is my best friend and I know what is best for her and honestly… Snotlout isn't it, you are. He doesn't appreciate her like you do; if you let her stay with him then you will just continue to make her hurt in the relationship that she is in right now."

My gaze found the classroom door just in time to see Snotlout walk in, not even holding the door open for Astrid, I frowned.

"I'm in…"

***AT BASKETBALL TRY-OUTS***

"Ok, everybody go and get changed while I take a look at your papers and tell you when I'm ready." Coach Jefferson shouted before entering his office.

I sighed as I pulled on my shoes, I'm getting ready for basketball try-outs right now and I'm pretty nervous. All these guys over here are stronger than me and way taller!

I shook my head and mumbled to myself. "Maybe I should just go home now…"

"Why would you want to do that?" I looked up to find Astrid sitting on the bleachers, I blushed.

Then events of the previous night began to fill my head, I made my way over to her and took a seat right next to her.

"What are you doing here Astrid?" I asked looking anywhere but her face.

I felt her soft hands grab my face to make me look at her, she frowned. "First of all… How about you look me in the eye and not at the floor?" She released my face.

"Sorry,"

She sighed. "It's ok I know that you're just nervous about trying out and all, so I'm here!" I looked at her questionly, she smiled. "To cheer you on,"

"B-But don't you have cheerleading practice today?" I asked her now confused.

She smiled. "Hiccup, you're way more important than a stupid cheerleading practice." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed.

Astrid just kissed me on the cheek! What does this mean? First she gives me a hug and now she kisses me on the cheek! Does this mean she likes me or just thinks of me as a close friend? Ugh, why do girls have to be so confusing?

"Ok let's start our stretches and then after that we can begin the try-outs!" The coach shouted out to us.

Astrid pushed me along lightly. "You better get over there before it's too late,"

I rolled my eyes as I held the spot on my cheek that she kissed. "How am I supposed to focus after that?" I mumbled to myself.

**Astrid's POV.**

"Why are you freaking out Hiccup, you did great!"

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No I didn't I was totally unfocused and I probably won't even make the team!"

We left the gym after try-outs were over, Hiccup offered to walk me home just like the sweet guy he is. But he keeps freaking out about try-outs because he thinks he did really bad but in reality he did great! He made almost all of his shots and I think he has a pretty good chance of making the team.

We suddenly came right in front of my house; I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him in close so we were only inches apart. "Look Hiccup, you took a chance and tried out for the team. Life is all about taking risks no matter how bad the consequences will be!" I let go of him and gave some space between us.

He had a look of hesitance on his face before he looked into my eyes. "No matter how bad the consequences?"

I nodded. "No matter how bad..."

He nodded and before I knew it he was leaning in close and his lips were now upon mine.

**Hiccup's POV.**

I just don't know what came over me! It's just that when she started talking about taking risks and stuff I just had to take a chance even if it ruins everything! And now here I am kissing Astrid, well more like me kissing her because she is just frozen from shock.

Right now my mind is just screaming for her to respond, just to do something! And then it happened, she started to kiss me back just more eagerly than I expected. Does this mean she's wanted to do this just as much as I did?

I smiled into the kiss and placed my hands on her waist while hers went for my hair, she ran her fingers through it lightly. Our lips moved together in a slow fashion, her strawberry lip gloss started to smudge against my own lips. I decided to take it to the next level and ran my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She soon parted her lips and allowed my tongue to enter; when our tongues met it was as if I had just been struck with lighting! Our tongues rubbed together slowly, it was like we were trying to make it last forever. But just as fast as it started it ended, we soon ran out of breath and were forced to separate.

And then in a flash she was gone and back in her house…

**What do you guys think of this chapter? I'm trying not to make this story go by too fast and to just take it slow and see where it goes. Thank you for all of the nice reviews! It really means a lot to me, please review and tell me what you think or even give me a few suggestions that could help me improve my writing a bit. This is it for now, see you next time!**

**Jess out!**


	5. A Day With Astrid And Astro

**Astrid's POV.**

Look Astrid how about we just forget all about what happened a few hours ago? See already forgot about it! **DELETE**.Please just answer the phone already! I told you it was just a stupid and silly mistake…**DELETE**.

I sighed as I continued to delete messages that Hiccup had sent me. "Yeah yeah," I mumble under my breath.

It had been over four hours since Hiccup had kissed me just outside in front of my door, and when I ran away. I don't know why I ran away I-I mean I did respond to the kiss so in a way I'm at least partly responsible, right? But I still can't talk to him about it; we should just leave it alone and pretend like nothing ever happened. I'm dating Snotlout and he is dating Ruffnut, besides, I wouldn't want to ruin his only chance of happiness or anything.

"Whatever, I just need to go for a walk or something… To clear my head." I got up from my bed and placed my phone in my pocket.

As I left my room I went into my little brothers' room, he was sitting on the floor playing some stupid video game.

"Astro, I'm going to take a short walk so I can clear my head. So if mom and dad ask where I am just tell them I went for a short walk or something…"

My brother is the cutest thing in the world, I swear! All the girls are always over him but he just isn't at that age yet.

He is ten years old in the fifth grade, and is pretty short right now but he will get tall just like my dad is. He has baby blue eyes that are exactly like mine and he has blonde shinny and almost spiky hair, plus he has a little bit of freckles. My mom said we are almost like twins so she named him something close to my name; Astrid and Asteroid… See the slight similarities? But I just call him Astro for short though.

Astros' eyes lighted up and he smiled. "Can I go with you, Astrid?"

I frowned at him slightly surprised. "Why do you want to hang out with me, why don't you just go and hang out with your friends or something?"

He shrugged. "They all have something to do today, so I'm free to go with you for a short walk…"

Nodding lightly I turned around, preparing for a short walk with my little brother.

When we got out to the front yard Astro poked me, I looked at him. "What?"

"Why don't we just take the car instead of walking?" He suggested already running over to my moms' BMW.

"I get my permit in three weeks; I can't even drive yet…" He grabbed my arm and handed me moms' car keys.

He smirked. "You can pass for eighteen to me!" I sighed. "Come on Astrid! Why walk when you can just drive?"

I shook my head. "Mom and dad will notice when the car is gone,"

"But they aren't here… Are they?"

I sighed and unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat, Astro got into the passenger's seat. I started the car up, looking back before pulling out of the drive way.

Leaning back into my seat I shook my head. "I just know I'm going to get in trouble for this…"

Astro smiled as he bounced happily in his seat, looking out the window. "Just relax sis, nothing is going to happen! You are the best driver I have ever seen!"

I scoffed. "Yeah right," I nodded my head over to him. "So where do you want to go first?"

He thought for a moment before smiling. "How about we go get some ice-cream from that Frosty store right across the street from the park?"

I shrugged. "Sounds good,"

***_*_*_*_* AT THE ICE-CREAM PLACE*_*_*_*_*_***

"What would you two like?" The nice man at the counter asked.

He was just about my age; he was tall with green eyes and light brown hair. His hair was pulled back with some gel though.

Astro smiled and stood on his tippy-toes to order. "Can I have an extra caramel Sunday with colorful sprinkles, please?" I smiled at his order.

The man nodded before looking to me. "And you ma'am?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'll just get a hot-fudged Sunday…"

He smiled. "Okay, please take a seat and I will bring you you're order when it is finished."

I nodded before following Astro to our seat. He ran quickly to a place with a window, he sat down and pointed for me to sit in front of him; I smirked.

When I was seated I looked at Astro to find him practically jumping up and down in his seat. "You seem hyper enough; maybe you shouldn't be eating all of this sugar…" I began to suggest.

His eyes went wide as he shook his head in a fast motion. "What, who, me? No, no, no, I'll be just fine!"

Before I could respond the same guy who took our order came up to us and placed our ice-cream in front of us. "Here you guys go… Hope you enjoy…"

We both said our 'thank-you' before he walked away, we started to eat.

When my first spoonful hit my taste buds I moaned. "This tastes sooo good!" I spoke before going in for more.

Astro agreed silently before nudging me from across the table, I looked up. "What? Can't you see that I'm trying to enjoy this piece of heaven?"

He rolled his eyes, taking a mouthful of his ice-cream before speaking. "Snut op! Omm jomp tuffing yuff dat…" I held my hand up, not letting him finish his sentence. "Hmm?"

"Don't talk with a full mouth Astro…" I spoke, my face filled with complete disgust.

He swallowed before continuing. "I'm telling you that I think that waiter guy might have a small crush on you!" He whisper-shouted.

I rolled my eyes only to notice that our waiter was indeed looking at me with a light blush, I looked away. "Astro, you know damn well that I am dating Snotlout.."

He sighed and leaned his head on his hand. "I thought you two broke up though,"

"And why would you think that?"

He was quiet for a minute before he mumbled. "I saw you kissing some skinny guy with brown hair when you came home.."

**CLANK**

The sound of my spoon dropping to the table filled the empty ice-cream shop, I sighed. For a moment and even just for a while I had slightly forgotten about the events that had occurred merely hours ago.

My eyes began to slightly weal with tears, but I held them back for my brothers' sake. My vision focused on the table, not even looking up to see the expression on my brothers' face.

My voice came out raw and emotionless. "I-I th-thought.. I-I j-just wish th-that I could f-forget about what ha-happened.." I banged my fist onto the table to hold back my anger and frustration. "I wasn't supposed to get so attached to him so quickly! I'm dating Snotlout and he has Ruffnut.."

"I understand now.." Astro began but I quickly stopped him.

I growled, still looking down. "Shut-up," I whispered.

I could hear Astro gasp in surprise at me yelling at him. "Astrid.."

Everyone knows that I would never in my whole life yell at my little brother, he is everything to me. I don't know what is going on with me, I'm just suddenly becoming filled with all of this pent up anger..

"You don't understand, you can't." Astro grabbed my hand and rubbed him thumb on it reassuringly.

He sighed. "I-I know you may think that I'm just a stupid kid who isn't old enough to understand things like this but.. I can at least know where you're coming from.."

Finally giving in I looked up at Astro, only to see that his face was filled with understanding and patience.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know what to do.."

"Do you love Snotlout?"

I sighed. "I-I don't know.. I thought I did but Hiccup, he just came out of nowhere and I just don't know what to do.."

"Who treats you better?"

"Hiccup," I answered without a thought in my mind.

Astro smiled. "Well there you go,"

I shook my head and pushed my now melted ice-cream to the side. "Ugh, you're no help what so ever Astro! I still don't know what to do.."

He smiled. "Of course you do, all you have to do is allow love to lead the way,"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Man, why do boys have to be so fucking confusing?"

Astro stood up and grabbed his empty ice-cream bowl. "You can figure out what I'm talking about on our way to Hiccups' house,"

My eyes went wide and I pulled on his arm. "What are you talking about? I can't talk to him, not after what happened!"

"Astrid I'm not saying that you two have to date or anything but you need to talk to him about it or before you know it he won't want to talk at all. And I already know that you've been ignoring his messages,"

I frowned. "How'd you know?"

"I know my own sister," he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside and to the car. "Now just go over to his house and talk things out already!"

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" I suggested.

He rolled his eyes. "He kissed you didn't he?"

I nodded weakly. "Alright, I'll do it."

Astro smiled. "That's the spirit!" He shouted with his fist in the air. "Now come on and let's go and talk to this dude,"

I nodded and started up the car so I could go and see Hiccup. I'm done hiding from my feelings and I'm ready to let them out..

**Did you guys like this chapter? I tried to make it longer but I have other plans for this story so I promise to make the next few chapters a little bit longer. Please review and give suggestions, see you later.**


	6. A Day With Hiccup And Rachael

**Hey guys I'm back with yet another chapter! Sorry that I couldn't update earlier but lets just say that I have been occupied! So I hope this kind of makes up for everything.**

**Hiccup's POV.**

I dialed Astrids' phone number one more time in a final attempt to make some sort of contact with her. I held my phone up to my ear and crossed my fingers hopefully.

Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. The number you have tried to reach i-

"Damn it," I mumble under my breath before throwing my phone somewhere on my dresser.

Why, why did I have to kiss her and screw everything up? At least if I didn't kiss her then she would still be talking to me!

"Hey, Hiccup." I looked up in hopes that it would Astrid calling me but to my disappointment it was only Fishlegs.

I put my head back down, not feeling in the mood to speak.

Fishlegs sighed and closed my bedroom door. "Dude, you need to stop sulking and just get over it!"

Looking up at him I frowned. "Get over it? How am I supposed to get over something that could completely ruin my relationship with Astrid? Answer me that, Fishlegs!"

"Look, I don't mean get over it get over it, I just mean that you need to relax and stop worrying about it! Astrid will come around sooner or later and talk to you about it." Fishlegs reassured me with a calm but forceful voice.

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my silky brown hair. "Yeah but still, what if me kissing her was a bad idea? Now she probably hates me for it …"

Fishlegs shrugged. "Hiccup, who cares? If she likes you then you two get together and if she doesn't just move on already! You kissed her and now she just needs some time to think things over,"

I frowned. "Why does she need to think things over?"

"Hiccup, after you kissed her it probably brought up these strange feelings that she needs to deal with, and on top of that she has a boyfriend who she loves! Now she is probably debating on wither she should pick you or Snotlout, which is surprisingly a hard choice for her,"

My eyes sparked with hope. "You really think that this is why she hasn't been calling me back?"

He nodded and gave me a soothing smile. "Totally,"

"Well, if she is thinking things over then what should I do?" I ask with a frown on my face.

Fishlegs shrugged. "Then do something to get your mind off of it until she comes back around,"

"Like what?"

"We-"

"FISHLEGS YOUR MOTHER IS HERE TO TAKE YOU UNDERWEAR SHOPPING!" My father shouted from downstairs, interrupting Fishlegs right in his tracks.

Fishlegs blushed at the mention of his underwear and raced out of the door. "See you later Hiccup I have things to do!" He shouted from behind.

And just like that I was left alone deep in thought.

As I fell back onto my bed I looked up at the ceiling, hands behind my head. Fishlegs said that I should do something to take my mind off of it, but what? Fishlegs is my only friend and he is shopping for underwear. Ruffnut; she is my so called girlfriend but I'm avoiding her and trying to get with Astrid. And I can't hang out with Astrid because … Well we just need some time apart.

There was a light knock on my door, "Come in," I shouted before sitting up, waiting for the stranger who knocked to open the door and reveal themselves.

A small head popped out through the crack of my door. "Hiccup,"

My eyes came into view of my little sister, Rachel. She is nine years old going on ten years in a few weeks, in fifth grade. She has light brown hair that goes up to her mid-back and has light green eyes; she has eyes just like my mom. She is pretty short for her age but will probably grow to be about 5' 4'' when she is older.

I smiled. "Hey Rach, what do you need?"

She pouted, her small lip poking out in a cute fashion. She stomped her way over to me with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"I'm bored Hiccup!" She whined.

I smiled before pulling her small body onto my lap, my arms on her waist. "What do you want to do then?"

"You're my big brother! How about you think of something for us to do,"

I frowned playfully. "Us,"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes us, besides you have been in your room all day! What happened, you are usually out hanging with Fishlegs."

I looked away. "Never mind what is going on with me …"

"It's about you kissing Astrid isn't it?" Rachael questioned.

I frowned. "How'd you know about that?"

She shrugged. "You and Fishlegs aren't exactly the quietest people in the world, plus. My room is right across from yours."

I sighed, looking away from my sister, my view met the floor. "Can we not talk about it? I already feel bad enough that I kissed her,"

"Why do you feel bad about it? I think that is was sooo romantic!" She said.

I raised my eyebrow. "How so,"

She smiled lovingly. "You kissed her hoping that she would change her mind about her boyfriend and pick you! It was such a romantic jester, if anything she should be flattered!"

Hmm, Astrid being flattered by me kissing her? It just feels so unreal, almost as if it was a dream!

Rachael pulled my face so that my view was now on her. "Now enough about Astrid," She smiled. "Let's talk about how cute her brother Asteroid is!"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay, relax."

I looked around the room in a bored fashion before my gaze moved to my basketball which was located on my floor in front of my closet.

A small smirk reached my face. "I think I know what we can do Rachael,"

***AT THE BASKETBALL COURTS***

"Ugh, this is impossible Hiccup!" Rachael shouted furiously as she threw my basketball into my chest in frustration.

I smiled and went up for a quick lay-up while Rachael sulked in the shade.

"Nice shot ... Hiccup is it?" A voice spoke from behind me.

When I turned around I came face to face with some guy that I had never seen before. He was really tall, about six foot four inches. He was dark skinned and had short black curly hair.

How does he even know my name?

I frowned. "Umm, d-do I know you?"

Said guy let out a chuckle before opening his hands out for me to pass him the ball, and I did. He dribbled it up to mid-court before making his way up to shot a three.

**SWAP**

"I'm trying out for the basketball team just like you are," I passed him the ball again, respects and all. "I remember your name from the try-outs. Coach was talking about you after try-outs." He shot another three, using the backboard this time.

**SWAP**

I smiled. "Really?" I passed him the ball again.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think that you might have a chance of making the team."

He went for another three, but this time he air-balled. He sucked his teeth in frustration of missing a wide open shot.

I dribbled the ball up to the top and made my way down for a lay-up.

"But anyway, my name is Josh. I was on the team last year and I really think that you really have a chance to make the team." Josh spoke with his arms folded.

"What grade are you in?" I asked.

I passed him the ball so he could go up for a quick lay-up. "I'm a senior,"

I nodded. "I'm a junior,"

He passed me the ball and I went in for a jump-shot.

**SWAP**

"Hiccup, can we please go home now?" My sister fussed with her arms crossed.

I sighed and looked over to Josh. "Sorry Josh, but my sister wants to go home now so I guess I'm leaving."

Josh looked over at me. "Do you have your licence yet?"

I shook my head slowly. "Nah, but I do have my permit."

He smiled. "Well I can give you two a ride home if you want,"

"That okay with you Rachael?"

She nodded. "Yes! I do not feel like walking today!"

I looked over at Josh. "I guess that we will take a ride then,"

Josh smiled. "Cool,"

We walked over to Joshes' car which was a navy blue Bentley. I sat in the passenger seat while my little sister sat in the backseat.

Josh looked back to make sure that no one was behind us before driving out of his park. I looked at random houses while Josh drove me and my little sister back home.

"Which way do I turn, Hiccup?"

I pointed to the left. "Turn right over their,"

He nodded and pulled the stirring wheel to the left making a fast yet swift turn. We soon came in view of my house.

"You can just park right here," I spoke pointing to a near-by sidewalk.

He nodded and did what he was told. Once he made sure that he was in the park right her put the gear in park.

"Thanks for the ride Josh," I spoke with a smile.

He shrugged. "No problem. But hey give me your phone number so we can hang out with some of the other players and then we can train you so you'll be ready for basketball this season,"

"Alright," I reached into my pocket and sighed. "Man, I left my phone in my room so I'll just write it down for you."

He handed me a piece of paper from his glove-compartment as well as a pen. I grabbed the items before writing down my number and handing it back to him.

I opened my door, ready to leave. "Alright I'll see you later Josh,"

He nodded and gave me a quick hand-shake. "Okay, see you man."

Josh turned around and smiled at Rachael. "See you later little bit,"

Rachael smiled. "Thanks for the ride,"

He shrugged. "Anytime,"

When Rachael and I were out of the car he gave us a small wave before driving off.

We began walking to the house.

"I like that guy!" She exclaimed with a smile, jumping up and down.

I shrugged and placed my hands into my pocket. "Yeah, I guess he was okay."

When we reached the house we noticed that their were two people siting on the steps, I frowned.

"Who is that?" Rachael asked with confusion.

I shrugged. "Beats me,"

One of the figures stood up almost in excitement or even relief. When the one figure began to get closer that is when I noticed who it was, my eyes went wide.

"Astrid ...?"

**How do you guys like this chapter? The next chapter will be longer, I will try to make it at least 4,000 words instead of 2,000 like I always do. Now, answering a question that one of the reviews asked, how long am I planning to make this? Well I plan on making this story about twenty chapters or twenty five it all depends on how the story goes. Well this is it for now please review and do not hesitant to ask me questions and I will answer them in later chapters. See you next time. **


	7. Loving Moments

**Hiccup's POV.**

"A-Astrid, w-what are you doing here?"

I heard her let out an aggressive growl before she came face to face with me, she pushed me lightly.

After coming back home from playing basketball with Josh, my sister and I were walking back to the house when we came into view of Astrid and her brother Asteroid. And boy does Astrid look mad! But I don't know why, she was the one who had been avoiding me this whole time so it's not my fault, it's hers!

I put my hands up ready to surrender. "Look Ast-"

"Shut-up," Shouted causing me to stop right in my tracks.

Even though I am slightly afraid of her right now, I can't help but think how sexy she looks when she is mad. Her face has turned red and her braid is coming apart in light strands. If she wasn't threating me right now I would so pounce on her right now.

She lifted her hand up in the air and pointed at me, her hand shaking ever so lightly. "You had me and my brother waiting for you to come home for over an hour!"

I coughed lightly. "W-well technically it was only thirty minutes bu-" She frowned, I put my head down. "N-never mind,"

When I was quiet she continued. "I came all the way over here just to talk to you, and you weren't even here! You had me sitting outside looking like an idiot!"

I frowned. "Oh please, you wouldn't be sitting out here for so long of you wouldn't have ran away back there!"

"That's a whole different story, Hiccup." She folded her arms.

"Is it?" I raised my voice causing her to recoil. "Do you know how I felt when I kissed you and all you did was run away? How do you think that made me feel?" I let out a fake laugh. "And-and then you have the nerve to not even answer my calls or my text messages!"

Astrid looked away, refusing to lose the fight as well as not making eye-contact.

She scoffed as she lightly pushed me out of the way. "I don't even know why I can here, anymore. What's the point of trying to talks things over when all you are doing is yelling at me,"

I turned around quickly. "Well I'm here now so talk!" She kept walking and I frowned. "Fine just walk away from this like last time and go back to a boyfriend that couldn't give two shits about you!"

I could hear her sigh. "Hiccup,"

"No!" I shouted grabbing her arm and yanking her to look at me (Not so hard that it would hurt her).

She glared at me still not looking into my eyes. "Let. Me. Go, Hiccup."

"No," I spoke, my voice filled with something I've never heard before. "You deserve someone better than him, Astrid! Someone who respects you, keeps you safe, and someone who isn't afraid to stand by your side no matter what! Someone wh-" She interrupted me.

"Someone who is right for me or someone like you, Hiccup!" She shouts her face red with anger and frustration.

I scrunch my face up. "Yes! Me, Astrid! It's always been me!" I try to catch her eyes. "At least give me a chance!"

She shook her head. "I-I can't, I have a boyfriend,"

I scoffed. "He won't even walk you home, Astrid!"

"And you are dating Ruffnut anyway!" She spoke, ignoring my other comment.

"I don't care about Ruffnut, Astrid! The only reason that I'm dating her is because you hooked me up with her!"

She rolled her eyes. "I hooked you two up because you kept going on and on about her,"

"I wasn't talking about her!" My voice softened. "I was just covering so you wouldn't find out that I was really thinking of you when I said all of those things,"

**Asteroids' POV.**

I sat on my porch as Rachael and I watched my sister and Hiccup fight. I sighed and placed my chin in my hands.

I looked over at Rachael who also had a bored look on her face. "When do you think they will be done fighting, Rachael?"

She shrugged and leaned back on the porch. "I have no idea, but I'm about to get up and leave. This is boring,"

I nodded. "So what do you want to do? I have some cool video games in my room, but you probably won't like them. You are a girl and all," I mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear me.

She perked up. "Are you kidding me? I love video games!" I straightened up at this. "My favorite game is When Vampires Attack; I'm already on level 79!"

I smiled. "No way, I can't get past level 60! That mutated Vampire guy keeps jumping out from nowhere and attacking me,"

She nodded her head. "You see, the trick is to go to your supplies bag and take out your laser gun, click up, down, and then shoot. Once that happens your laser transforms and then instead of having ten shots you will have unlimited shots. Then when the Vampire pops out you shoot him and he is gone,"

My eyes went wide and I jumped up. "It makes so much sense now!" I paused and looked at my sister who was now just standing there, as if in shock. "Well, since they are still fighting." I smiled at Rachael. "Do you want to come to my room and help me pass that level?"

She nodded. "Yeah let's go!"

We both ran into my house and up to my room. I could feel something burning in my chest. I've never felt this way before around any other girls. But then again Rachael isn't like other girls, she likes video games and well, she is kind of cute.

I just don't understand why is it so different when I am around her and not other girls? What does this mean?

**Astrid's POV.**

I stood frozen in my spot as I tried to process what he just said. So he really doesn't like Ruffnut and was only dating her as a cover up?

"W-what?" I finally looked at him, he is a mess.

His hair is all messed up and flying all over the place, his eyes have a dull look in them, and he just looks plain tired.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed. "Look Astrid, I-I'm tired of fighting! You are the last person I would want to fight with," he grabbed my hands and held them in his. "I like you okay! Maybe even lo-love… I've had a huge crush on you since forever and when you wondered why I called you cute I panicked and made up an excuse. In reality I think that you a cute, pretty, funny, nice, sweet, and just plain amazing."

I looked at him slyly. "You really think I'm cute?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "Adorable,"

I looked away with a blush. "And you were really talking about me and not Ruffnut, right?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah totally, I have no attraction to her what so ever! That's why I never really paid much attention to her when we were 'dating'; I just wanted to be with you."

I smiled. "So now what? You don't like Ruffnut and I think still like Snotlout but …After what you just told me, I'm starting to have second thoughts about it."

Still holding my hands he spoke. "Well Astrid, I can't share you with Snotlout. It would be wrong, you can't just have both of us, you need to decide. Is it going to be me …" He gave a look of disgust. "Or him?"

Before I could answer a car came onto our street, heading straight towards us. Hiccup pulled me to the sidewalk to avoid any accidents. When we were safe the driver came to a complete stop in front of us, I frowned.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You could have killed us!"

Hiccup came to my side as we tried to find out who was driving, the drivers' window came down and showed Snotlout.

Hiccup let out a sigh and spoke, only loud enough for me to hear. "Gee, nice boyfriend you got their Astrid, he almost killed us. But if I were your boyfriend I would never risk your life,"

I sighed and walked up to the window. "Snotlout what were you thinking?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look babe, just get into the car! Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and I are going to this killer party tonight and I just came to pick you up. Relax,"

I examined him closer. "Why did you nearly try to crash into us?"

The window behind Snotlout opened to show Ruffnut. "Sorry Astrid but he has been drinking and well, you know what happens when he drinks,"

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hip. "How can I forget,"

Hiccup who was next to me whispered. "Look Astrid, I would love to sit here and watch you two fight but … You still haven't answered me yet. Is it going to me or him?"

Soon becoming impatient Snotlout spoke. "Look, just get into the car and maybe this time I'll drive you home …Maybe." He chuckled at the end.

I scoffed. "Not thanks,"

He stopped laughing and put on a serious face. "What did you just say?"

Ruffnut unbuckled her seat belt just in case she had to get out and protect me.

I grabbed Hiccups' hand and pointed to him. "You heard me right. I'm not going to some stupid party just so I can watch you drink and flirt with other girls." I looked at Hiccup to see him smiling down at me. "Instead, I'm going to hang out with my new boyfriend."

From the corner of my eye I could see Hiccup blushing at the mention of him being my new boyfriend.

"Oh, I see what is going on! Ha, Ha jokes over babe now get into the damn car!" Snotlout roared.

"I'm not joking. I'm breaking up with you,"

Now losing his tough guy act Snotlout got out of the car, Ruffnut following his lead. "B-but what did I do wrong?"

I scoffed. "What didn't you do wrong? You never walk me home, never hold hands with me, never hug me, and when we go to the movies all you want to do is make-out all of the time!"

He frowned. "I thought chicks liked that stuff?"

"Yeah I like to make-out in the movies but it was a romantic comedy that I really wanted to see! And plus you were eating chilly fries and your breath was horrible,"

He shook his head. "No, you can't break up with me! I made you, and you are mine!" He grabbed my hand and forced me forward to him. "And I'm not about to let some weakling come and steal you away from me!"

I whimpered and tried to pull back but he had a strong grip on my wrist, curse football for making him strong. "L-let go you're hurting me!"

He shook his head and pulled harder causing me to wince. I was pretty sure that I would end up with a mark on my wrist that will stay there for the rest of my life.

"No," He spoke, his voice dark and full of hate. "You are not going anywhere and you can't break up with me! You belong to me, do you understand?"

"Dude Snotlout, let her go and just get over it!" He kept his grip on me ignoring Ruffnut. "Stop, you are hurting her!"

Ruffnut tried to pull him away from me but her brother Tuffnut stopped her and pulled her away.

I tried to pull away. "N-no, I don't belong to you and I never will,"

His face scrunched up and he raised his hand in the air. "Well if you don't love me anymore then, I'll force you to love me." He brought his hand down, heading towards my face.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion…

**Rachael's POV.**

"Well, that was fun and all but I think that we should get going." I told Astro as I paused the game.

He stuck out his bottom lip. "Aww, why can't we get another quick game? When you are playing with me I seem to do better!"

I smirked and stood up. "I would love to help you out and all but I really think that we should go out there and see what is going on with Hiccup and Astrid."

Astro sighed and turned off his X-box and followed me out of his room and down the stairs. Just when I got down I headed for the door, ready to leave.

"Wait!" He shouted causing me to look back.

'Aww! He is blushing!' I thought smugly.

He looked away shyly. "H-how about you s-stay for a short snack or something? Playing video games do take energy out of you,"

I looked at the door before looking at him. "Sure, I guess that would be okay."

He smiled brightly. "Cool! How about some cookies and milk?"

I shrugged and followed him into the kitchen.

"Sure,"

**Hiccup's POV.**

I watched as Snotlout yelled and pulled Astrid along with him and how Ruffnut tried to help, only to be pulled back. I also heard how Astrid called me her new boyfriend which makes me pretty happy but I need to focus on the task at hand. Snotlout is about to hit **my** girl.

When I saw him raise his hand I knew I had to do something because if he hits Astrid then she would be scared for life. His hand was inches away from hitting her until I finally stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, he stared at me in surprise.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never hit girls?"

Snotlout spat next to my shoe. "Shut the fuck up! Astrid is my girlfriend, not yours! Now how about you get lost and go grow some muscles," He turned back to Astrid, my grip now off his hand.

I frowned. "If she doesn't want you then she doesn't want you, dude. You just have to learn to live with it and move on," I spoke with a calm voice.

"Hey!" He shouted. "I thought I told you to get lost! She loves me, besides you aren't man enough for her,"

I frowned. "She loves you? Dude, look at her! She is scared half to death!" I stepped up closer to him. "And if you were a real man then you would know that you should **never**, **ever**, under any circumstances hit your girlfriend." I thought for a moment. "Well, ex-girlfriend now,"

"You want to start something?"

I shook my head and released his grip on Astrids' arm, she almost immediately ran over to me. I held her into my chest before making sure she was okay.

I whispered into her ear softly. "You okay?"

She nodded her head ever so slowly. "M-make h-him g-go away, H-hiccup."

"You didn't answer my question!" Snotlout shouted causing me to look up at him. "Do. You. Want. To. Start. Something?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to, but I will if I have to." I glared at him.

"Umm…" Tuffnut said looking from me to Snotlout. "Dude, I think he might be serious. Let's get out of here," he released Ruffnut who ran over by my side to check up on Astrid.

Snotlout shook his head. "No, Hiccup thinks that he is all big and bad just because Astrid is being a bitch and needs a new boy-toy and he is the closest thing to it."

Ouch, I must admit that one actually kind of hurt. I stood my ground, glaring at him furiously.

"If you want to fight then I'm up to it," I mumble.

Snotlout continued to stare.

"Dude, let's just leave! If you get into trouble then you won't be able to play football! Plus we need to get to the party before it's too late," Tuffnut roared as he hopped back into the car.

Snotlout hesitated before stepping back and going into his car, he slammed the door.

"Don't think that this is over skinny arms," He spoke from the window, he looked towards Ruffnut. "You still coming Ruff, or are you going to stay here with these losers?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "After what you did to my bestfriend, you're kidding, right?"

Snotlout shrugged. "Have fun walking home then, bitch." He gave me one final glare before he drove off and out of our sight.

When we were sure that they were gone we all let out a sigh in relief. I smiled at Ruffnut.

"Thanks for helping me out, Ruffnut."

She shrugged. "Even though I like Snotlout, if you try to hit my bestfriend then were fighting."

I let out a soft laugh. "So, how are you going to get home?"

"I just texted my mom and she said she would pick me up in a few minutes,"

I shrugged. "Then you can just stay in my house with Astrid and I until she gets here,"

"Alright, cool."

We all made our way back to my house with my arms still around Astrid holding her tightly. When we got inside we just sat on the couch and began to watch TV.

**Snotlout's POV.**

"Dude, I can't believe that he got Astrid!" Tuffnut shouted from the passenger's seat.

I sighed. "I was about to dump her anyway, I saw this new girl named Heather and boy is she hot! She just moved over here."

Tuffnut nodded. "So are you completely over, Astrid?"

"Yeah," I paused. "But that still doesn't excuse Hiccup from taking her from me. When I'm done with Hiccup he is going to wish he never took my girl,"

**Rachael's POV.**

"Well, I guess I should be getting home now. Hiccup and Astrid aren't even outside anymore,"

Astro smiled. "D-do you want me to walk you home?"

I giggled as we walked out of the house closing the door behind us. "I live right next door silly,"

He shrugged, blushing a bright red shade. "I-I know b-but I just don't want you t-to go yet,"

I blushed and looked around shyly. "Oh,"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Rachael, but it's just that I have been having these weird feelings for you and I've never felt this way before! You are so awesome and aren't like any other girl that I've seen before,"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek causing him to smile goofily. I gave him a small hug before turning around and walking home, refusing his offer to walk me there.

"I'll see you at school, Astro."

**Hiccup's POV.**

After a few minutes of watching TV the front door opened, revealing my little sister Rachael.

I frowned. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just hanging out with Astro. We played some video games and junk." She made her way up stairs.

Ruffnut stood up. "Well my mom is outside guys, I need to get going."

"Okay," Astrid smiled as Ruffnut came and gave her a hug.

Instead of hugging me Ruffnut gave me a quick hand shake before opening the door.

"I'll text you later tonight, Astrid." Ruffnut said. "But good to her Hiccup,"

I blushed. "I always am,"

She smirked and closed the door, leaving Astrid and I alone to relax. My arm was around her and she was leaning on my shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me out back there, Hiccup."

I looked down at Astrid and shrugged. "Well, when I saw him lift his hand to hit you I knew that I had to do something. No real man hits a woman,"

She smiled and snuggled in closer. "I guess that makes you a real man then,"

"Heh," I smirked. "I guess I am,"

Astrid let out a soft yawn while stretching out lightly. "Well, I better get going Hiccup."

Before she could get up I spoke. "Did you mean what you said back there?"

"What?" She frowned. "What did I say?"

I gulped soon growing nervous. "The thing about me being your new boyfriend,"

**Astrid's POV.**

Oh, the boyfriend thing! I completely forgot about that.

I smiled and grabbed Hiccups' hands, pulling him up and off of the couch. I placed his hands on my waist while mine went around his neck.

"Well, I can't say that we are dating," He looked away in disappointment. "Because you haven't even asked me out yet and I want to make it official." His face perked up in hope.

He looked at me slyly. "W-well, Astrid." He took a deep breath which made me let out a soft giggle. "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"No,"

He sighed. "If you were just going to say no then why would you tell me to ask you out?"

I smiled. "I'll only say yes if you ask me out in a romantic fashion."

He frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

I pinched him lightly. "Stop cursing," He shrugged. "And what I mean is that when you ask me out I want it to be romantic."

He looked at the floor. "I don't know what to do,"

"Just do what feels right."

I looked over at a clock that was on his wall and sighed. I released my hands from around his neck and gave him a quick hug.

"Well, I have to get going before my parents freak out."

Hiccup nodded before leaning in, I pushed him away and he frowned.

"What? Does my breath smell funny to you?" He asked suddenly freaking out.

I giggled. "No, it's just that I don't think that we should kiss until we make it official."

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "That didn't seem to stop you before,"

"Hey!" I blushed. "It wasn't my fault, you kissed me."

"But you responded," He said smugly.

"Okay look, we can argue all day about who kissed who! But let's talk about it later because I have to go,"

"Bye Astrid,"

I opened the door and smiled at him.

"Bye Hiccup," With that I closed the door and made my way back to my house.

**Hiccup's POV.**

After Astrid left I looked out of my window and made sure that she got home safely, even if she lives next door. I made my way upstairs and head off to my room so I could go to sleep. But before I could even think of it Fishlegs' called me on my phone.

I jumped into my bed landing on my back.

"She wants you to what?"

I nodded. "You heard me; she wants me to ask her out in a more romantic way."

"Psh, are you sure you still want to go out with her? I mean a girl that just gives it to you sounds better than a girl that makes you work for it."

I sighed. "The best girls are worth fighting for,"

"I guess, so what are you going to do? To ask her out and all."

I smiled. "I was thinking about having a picnic in the park and then at the right moment I would ask her out."

"Whatever man, just don't have it on Tuesday because we have video game night." Fishlegs mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't miss video game night for the world."

Before Fishlegs could answer I heard a beep on my phone alerting me that I had an incoming call.

"Fishlegs I have to let you go, someone is calling me."

"Alright, don't forget. Tuesday night is video game night."

"Whatever. See you later Fishlegs."

"Bye dude,"

When I hung up on him I clicked answer to find out who was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hiccup! It's me Josh from the basketball courts,"

I smiled. "Oh, what's up man?"

"Oh nothing," He spoke casually. "I was just calling to ask if you wanted to play basketball with me and some other players on Tuesday."

I frowned. "I don't know if I can, I have something to do on Tuesday."

He sighed on the other end. "Come on Hiccup it'll be fun! We can teach you some new basketball moves and we can work on our drills. What do you say?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "W-well I guess it won't hurt,"

"Cool, I'll text you what time to meet us there. Peace out,"

"Bye," I mumbled weakly.

Man what am I thinking? Ditching my bestfriend for some random guy that I just met today? But if he was really my friend then he would understand that I do need to practice and he should be okay with it, right? Right! He'll be fine about it.

"Now all I need to do is set up my picnic with Astrid,"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I made it about 4,000 words long instead of 2,000 like I usually do. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you guys for all of the follows and the favorites, see you next time.**

**Jess out!**


	8. A Thanksgiving To Remember

**I'm back with another chapter guys! This chapter is a Thanksgiving special! It still gets to the point and everything as well as getting to the holiday. Before I get to the story I would like to make a shout-out to tigercrab360 and Cyclone20 for reviewing on the last chapter! It really meant a lot to me guys or girls. So without further ado here we go, hope you like it.**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Ok class this is it for today! Have a great Thanksgiving break and get ready to do some real work when you come back from your break," Mr. Johnson shouted over us as we all ran out of the classroom and into the halls.

Today is Thanksgiving as you might have just realized and everyone is excited about our four day weekend. But while everyone else is worrying about what they are going to do during the big break, I am worrying about my big date with Astrid. Well it isn't a date, date. More like an official agreement that she will be my girlfriend.

And I have the perfect Plan! I am going to invite her over to my house for Thanksgiving dinner and then when we are all alone I am going to take her out to the yard where I will give her a special gift that I made her. You see, my Uncle Gobber knows how to make all kinds of fancy jewelry and has been teaching me how to do it as well! And I made Astrid something that will blow her away!

"Hey Hiccup!"

I looked behind me to see Fishlegs. He had the brightest smile on his face as he ran to catch up to me. I'm at my locker placing all of my stuff into it, even my book bag! I won't be needing it since I don't have any homework.

"What's up Fishlegs?" I asked smiling brightly.

Fishlegs was wearing a plain blue shirt, black jeans, and some black Nikes. I on the other hand had on a grey beanie, my purple hoodie, grey skinny jeans, and some Addia flip-flop's with black and purple socks on. Mitch match.

His smile widened. "I can't wait until Thanksgiving dinner tonight! My mother baked me my own pumpkin pie this year!"

I frowned. "Why would she do that?"

He sighed. "Remember what happened last year?"

"Oh yeah," I said thoughtfully.

Last Thanksgiving Fishlegs ate the whole pumpkin pie at his house when his mother invited me over! And ever since then she has been making him his own pies, so he won't ruin it for the rest of us.

"But anyway," He started. "What time are you coming over for Thanksgiving dinner tonight?"

"Oh," I closed my locker and rubbed the back of my neck. "I-I'm not coming over this year, dude."

His face fell and the bright smile dropped. "W-what? B-but we always hang out on Thanksgiving! And then when we are all full we go upstairs and play video games with Rachael!"

I held my hands up and tried to calm him down before he drew any unnecessary attention. "I know, I know. But this year I am bringing Astrid over to my house so I can ask her out properly." I smiled. "But you can join us if you want!"

He sighed. "I don't know, Hiccup. Then I'll only be some kind of third wheel."

I shook my head. "What? No you won't! Don't you think it would be cool? Having my bestfriend on my right with my girlfriend on my left?"

He shrugged and gave a small grin. "Well, I guess we could try and change it up this year."

"Yeah!" I smiled. "That's the spirit,"

I looked around to see what was going on with everyone else when I saw Astrid carrying some heavy books, making her way outside. Ruffnut was walking with her but not helping her with her books.

"Hey Fishlegs I have to go,"

He followed my gaze and smiled, but something tells me that his smile was fake. "Oh, yeah I understand."

I smiled. "Alright cool, I'll see you tonight dude!"

With that being said I ran to catch up with Astrid and Ruffnut.

**Fishleg's POV.**

I let out a soft sigh as I watched Hiccup offer to carry Astrids' books and how they went on their way, laughing and just having fun.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

I jumped back as I turned around to find Snotlout leaning against a random locker. And then out of nowhere Tuffnut popped out from behind him with a very sinister smile on his face.

Snotlout was wearing a stupid football jacket that only seniors get, blue baggy sweats, and some black Nikes. While Tuffnut had on the same jacket, blue jeans, and some blue Vans.

I folded my arms taking a step back. "What do you want?"

After what Hiccup told me, you know about what Snotlout did, almost hurting Astrid and saying that he would get him back for stealing his girl; I've been trying to avoid making any contact with him what so ever.

He shrugged. "Look, we both want the same thing, in a way."

"What are you going on about?" I questioned still not letting up.

"Dude, your bestfriend just ditched you for some stupid girl! It is only going to get worst if he makes the basketball team." He looked me in the eyes. "Before you know it he will be hanging out with other players on the team when you guys are supposed to have some nerd meeting.."

I frowned. "Nerd meeting?"

"The point is," he shouted. "First it starts with him ditching you once or twice and then before you know it, you are sitting alone at your lunch table. And while you are left alone in his dust, he is going to be parting hard with hot girls.."

I frowned. "He loves Astrid and he wouldn't even think about cheating on her with other girls."

"Well of course he loves her now," He paused. "But when you get to the top it is hard to remember where you came from. You are so lost the lights of fame you forget who your friends are and who really loves you for who you are."

"Is that what happened to you?" I question now feeling sorry for him.

He nodded. "I was really without a doubt in love with, Astrid. But when I made the football team and started becoming really good and one of the best players.." He moved his gaze away from my face, feeling shameful. "All of a sudden all of these girls that never gave a shit about me started talking to me, flirting with me, and trying to get with me. Some would even jump me when I would just be walking home!"

I gulped. "Then what happened?"

He shrugged. "This girl named Stephanie asked me to tutor her in math on day." He scoffed. "I should have known it was a trick from the start, I'm horrible at math. But anyway, she started offering me what I thought was water but in reality it was beer. I kept getting drunker and drunker and before I knew it we were in bed together." He looked at me. "And then it just kept getting to a point where I didn't even try to fight the girls off anymore and just let them have me."

"And then Hiccup came along?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, he was just like me when I was in love with Astrid. Young, naïve, and doesn't know what he is going up against. I just don't want the same thing that happened to me happen to him,"

I backed away. "You don't have to worry about that happening to Hiccup because he isn't like you. He knows right from wrong and he will make the right decision when the time comes,"

Snotlout glared at me. "For yours and Astrid's sakes I hope your right."

**Snotlout's POV.**

Tuffnut and I watched as Fishlegs ran away and outside.

"Nice job lying to him dude!" Tuffnut said. "I can't believe that nerd felt for that shit!" he spoke as he tried to contain his laughter.

I sighed and mumbled to myself. "It wasn't all a lie, I really did love Astrid."

"You say something?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I said lets get out of here before the security kicks us out."

"Alright," Tuffnut replied.

**Hiccups' POV.**

When I finally caught up to Astrid and Ruffnut I gave Astrid a quick hug from behind before grabbing her books.

"I'll hold these for you," I decided to walk on Astrids' right side while Ruffnut was on her left. "Besides you shouldn't be carrying these."

She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek which caused me to blush. "Thanks Hiccup,"

I shrugged. "No problem,"

Ruffnut smirked. "You two make the cutest couple!"

"Well," Astrid started. "Technically we aren't dating yet because he has refused to ask me out yet!" She spoke playfully.

I smiled. "I'm going to do it!"

"You better hurry before someone else steals her," Ruffnut spoke with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I paused. "But seriously, are you coming over to my house for Thanksgiving dinner, Astrid? You get to meet my mom, dad, and Uncle! Plus Fishlegs is going to be there,"

Ruffnut scrunched her face up in disgust. "Eww, why is he going to be there?"

"Why wouldn't he? He is my bestfriend." I spoke with a frown.

"Relax guys! Ruffnut don't be mean, Fishlegs is pretty cool and funny to me."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "You are just saying that because he is Hiccups' bestfriend,"

Astrid ignored her and turned to me. "And Hiccup, I would love to have dinner with your family and your bestfriend tonight."

I smiled. "And I would be honored for you to be there,"

This is why I love this girl! Even when I told her I was bringing Fishlegs she didn't freak out or anything and just agreed to come along! Other girls would probably make a big deal out of it, like Ruffnut just did.

When we reached our houses we waved a good-bye to Ruffnut and I walked Astrid over to her house. When she opened her door I handed her, her books and watched as she tossed them carelessly on the floor and looked back at me.

I smiled. "Why did you just throw your books on the floor like that?"

She shrugged and leaned on the doors' frame. "I'm waiting,"

I frowned but nodded my head when I saw her open up her arms. Oh, she wants a hug good-bye? I'm up for that.

I leaned in and gave her a hug that lasted longer than it should have; I kissed her on her forehead. "I'll see you at my house at eight okay?"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly which almost made me faint. "Alright, I'll see you later."

I walked down the steps. "Bye,"

"Bye," She said before closing the door.

**Rachael's POV.**

"So you really think he likes you?"

I nodded. "Ashley, he told me that he has never felt this way about any other girl before! That has to mean something, right?"

Right now I am at the park with Ashley waiting from my parents to pick me up. You see today in science we were letting our butterflies that we were raising go loose into the wild and when we were finished we got to play in the park!

My friends asked me if I wanted to jump rope but I didn't feel like it, and then some guys asked if I wanted to play tag but I refused their offer as well. So instead I found my bestfriend Ashley and decided to go on the swings until my parents came to get me.

Ashley was wearing a pink shirt with a white flower on it, blue jean shorts, and black Vans. I am wearing a blue hoodie with the word 'peace' on it, black jeans, and blue flats.

She shrugged. "I guess so; I've never seen him like a girl before! I thought he was gay for a while,"

"Gay?" I frowned. "What does that mean?"

Ashley shrugged as she began to swing higher. "Beats me! But my older sister Heather told me that mommy broke up with daddy because he was gay. And now I have a new daddy who buys me cool things!" She said happily.

"Don't you ever miss your old dad though?" I asked questionly.

She shook her head. "Not really, he never used to hang out with me or my sister and was always out late. And when he did come home he was usually dizzy and acting funny."

"Rachael honey, your father is here to pick you up!" Miss. Ranford shouted.

"Well I have to go Rachael; I'll see you after Thanksgiving break. Okay?"

I waved at her. "Bye Ashley!"

I let out a sigh and continued to swing, thinking about Astro in the process.

**Astro's POV.**

"Dude, look she is finally all by herself! Go over and talk to her before some other guy does, you know how almost every guy wants her."

I nodded my head at Anthony. "Alright I'm going in!"

Before I made my way over to her I fixed my clothes. I was wearing a baby blue shirt, tan cargo shorts, and had some white Nikes on. I walked over to the swing set that she was swinging on and took a seat on the one Ashley was on before she left.

"He-hey Rachael, it's me Asteroid! Or Astro since that's what everyone else calls me, b-but you don't have to be like everyone else! I-I mean.. C-can we start over please?"

She giggled at my nervousness. "What are you doing here, Astro?"

I shrugged. "What, I can't just come over here and talk to you like a normal person?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

I smiled. "So I heard that my sister is going to be at your Thanksgiving dinner tonight,"

"Yeah," Rachael smiled. "I'm going to have to talk to her now since she will be dating my brother soon,"

I nodded and smiled smugly. "Well then, I think that I will do the same with your brother."

She didn't respond but merely shrugged her shoulders and looked around. I really want things to work out with Rachael and I, I've never felt this way before! And I want her to be my girlfriend before any other guys come and swoop her up.

While she wasn't paying attention I walked over to the grass and picked up a flower that caught my eye. It was a small sunflower, I grabbed it and walked back over to Rachael, but she was gone.

"I'll see you after Thanksgiving break, Astro!" I found Rachael waving a good-bye to me as her mom walked her to the car.

I hid the small flower behind my back and smiled. "Bye!"

When she was in the car and far away I removed the flower from behind my back and let out a deep sigh. Anthony walked over to me and smirked.

"So, did you get her dude?"

I looked at the small flower. "No, but I will soon."

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Come on and hurry out of the bathroom Rachael! I need to comb my hair and fix my tie!" I shouted impatiently with my arms crossed.

Why am I freaking out? Because I have to get ready for Thanksgiving dinner and my little sister is taking way to long in the bathroom then she should be! I need to brush my hair and fix my tie, and then I have to make sure everything is set up correctly in the backyard for Astrid when she comes over.

I decided against the whole picnic thing because it is Thanksgiving and she will be full enough, and I can't do it Tuesday because I have things to do and I don't want to wait too long and let somebody else get her.

Finally my little sister came out of the bathroom in a cute light green dress that brought out her eyes and some silver flats on. She crossed her arms and frowned at me.

"Why are you freaking out? Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

I rolled my eyes. "We aren't dating yet! I am going to ask her out tonight, which is why this dinner has to go completely perfect, now, move!" I pushed her lightly and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind.

I quickly grabbed my brush and began to fix my hair, when I was finished I tied my tie and looked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a royal blue tie, white dress shirt, black dress pants, and some black dress shoes.

"Looking good," I mumbled before running out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

When I reached the kitchen I found my dad setting plates while my mom placed food on the table.

"Is everything ready, guys?" I asked in a rush.

My dad nodded. "Relax Hiccup, we have everything finished and taken care of."

Gobber, who was seated at the head of the table smiled. "Yeah Hiccup everything will be fine!"

"I hope so, because if this goes bad then it will ruin everything!"

My mother smiled as she placed the sweat-potato-pie on the table. "Aww, young love."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Wh-what? No-no way we-were not …"

The doorbell interrupted me and I smiled and ran over to the door. Before I opened it I made sure I looked picture perfect. I slowly pulled the door open with a smile, only to be greeted my Fishlegs.

"Oh," My smiled dropped.

He smirked. "Thought I was someone else did we?" He walked into my house and I closed the door behind me and took a seat on the couch with him.

I frowned. "What is that in your hand?" I questioned.

He grinned. "Oh, this is the pie that my mom made for me! I'm going to eat it instead of eating all of yours, is that okay?"

I shrugged. "You could do anything you want, as long as you don't ruin my night with Astrid."

"Well, come on and lets go greet your parents! I haven't seen them in a long time!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fishlegs, you saw them when you came over to my house last week, so what are you talking about?"

"That's a long time for me!"

"Whatever," I looked back at Toothless who was relaxing on the rug nearby the couch, I whistled. "Come on boy!"

He quickly ran over to me and followed me into the kitchen. I opened the slide-door that was also in the kitchen, it lead to the backyard. I let Toothless go outside, not before placing some of his dog food on the porch for him to eat.

"Mom, I'm keeping Toothless outside so he doesn't mess things up." I told my mom before closing the screen-door.

Boy was I wrong about letting him outside.

**Astrid's POV.**

"Astro, I said no! Now deal with it already!" I shouted at my little brother while I placed things into my silver pouch.

He frowned. "Why can't I go and have dinner with you and Hiccup? I won't even mess with you guys, I swear!" He got a goofy smile on his face which caused me to frown. "The only person that I'll be talking to will be Rachael,"

My eyes went wide. "Oh, my, god! You have a crush on Hiccups' little sister? Oh man this is to funny!" I let out a laugh as I opened the front door, ready to leave. "Now you are definitely not coming,"

"What?" He raised his voice. "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not letting you come to the dinner just so you two and make goofy eyes at each other,"

"But Astrid,"

"I said no Astro! Besides you don't want to seem to clingy do you?" I questioned.

His face fell. "I guess you do have a point about the whole clingy thing."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Great! I'll see you when I get back home,"

I closed the door behind me and made my way to Hiccups' house for Thanksgiving dinner.

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Hiccup! The doorbell!" My little sister shouted from her seat on the couch.

When I got into the living room I frowned at her, her feet were up and on the table. I pushed them to the floor and pointed to the kitchen.

"Go into the kitchen with everyone else before you embarrass me in front of, Astrid."

She frowned but got and anyway and walked into the kitchen. I fixed myself quickly and opened the door; I swear I almost passed out! Astrid looked amazing! Well she always looks pretty but today she was to die for! She had on an ocean blue dress which matched her eyes and silver heals on, with a small silver pouch.

She smiled. "Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?"

"Yes, I did." I jumped back only to find my mother smiling at Astrid.

I gulped. "M-mom this is Astrid, Astrid this is my mom."

Astrid smiled and shook my mothers' hand. "Nice you meet you Mrs. Horrendous."

"Oh please dear," She smiled. "Call me Valhallarama,"

I mentally slapped myself on the head. 'Oh god, they are already on a first name bases! Before I know it they will be talking about me behind my back, and my mom will show Astrid my …' I gulped. 'Baby pictures.'

"Hiccup!" I was knocked out of my day dream when my mother called me. "Come on we are about to start the dinner!"

I nodded and went into the kitchen and took a seat next to Astrid. My father sat at the head of the table to the left, and Gobber sat at the other head of the table to the right. My mother was to my left and Astrid was to my right, Fishlegs in front of me and my sister to his left. I smiled.

My father stood. "Okay it is a yearly tradition for us all to go around and say what we are thankful for, I'll start." He looked at all of us and smiled. "I'm grateful for having my family here to spend this Thanksgiving with me."

My mother was next. "I'm grateful for this food on the table and for having a nice roof over our heads, because there are other people who have it worse."

"Well," Fishlegs started. "I'm thankful for this amazing food that we have to eat, made by Hiccups' nice mother!"

Rachael smiled. "I'm thankful for having all of you all here just to spend Thanksgiving with us, new and old friends." Even I smiled at that one.

Gobber was next. "I'm grateful for being able to spend these last few days with you all before I have to go back home to Berk."

"I'm thankful for being able to spend this Thanksgiving with you all and being able to get to know you." Astrid spoke.

I smiled. "And I'm just grateful to have all of you here with us on Thanksgiving Day! Now lets dig in and eat!"

Fishlegs grinned. "I heard that!"

The rest of the dinner went on with us all eating and talking about funny stories. And I must say that so far everything was going great. It is now time to put my plan into action, I looked at Gobber. I nodded my head over to him and he smiled before walking outside and into the back yard.

"Hey Astrid," I mumbled to her. "Come with me into the backyard, I have to show you something that I think you'll like."

Before we could even stand we heard Gobber shouting from outside. "**FIRE**!"

We all sprang up and ran to see what was going on. We saw Gobber with a fire extinguisher; he was putting out the fire while Toothless was whimpering in the corner. When Gobber was finished I looked at him.

"What happened?" I shouted.

He sighed. "Your dog is what happened! I came out here and saw him running around all crazy like and then he knocked over your candles and it caught fire!"

My face fell. "All of my hard work, gone." I whispered to myself.

"Okay everybody lets just come back inside and finish eating! Hiccup can you please clean up the mess your dog made?" My dad asked as Toothless slumped his back in shame.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."

Everybody went back inside while Astrid and I stayed. I turned to her.

"I'm sorry Astrid,"

She frowned. "Why are you sorry, Hiccup?"

"Because I had nice candles set out here and I was going to ask you out but the fire and-and everything is just ruined!" I kicked a nearby rock before taking a seat on the swing set that we had back here for my sister. "I had a gift and everything!"

She sat next to me on the other swing. "Well, you can still ask me if you want."

I shook my head. "You're just going to say no because it isn't romantic!"

"No, I won't. It already is romantic Hiccup."

I looked at her. "It is?"

"Yeah, you had everything planned out and if Toothless wouldn't have ruined it then I would have said yes. So I'm giving you an easy pass so you can get out of it and just ask me," She smiled.

"Yeah but-but I don't want an easy pass, Astrid! I want you to know how much I care about you through my actions."

She held my hand in hers. "Just knowing that you tried was all I ever wanted, Hiccup."

We were so out of it that we didn't notice that is had started raining. My hair was getting flat and our clothes were beginning to get soaked. I made her stand up with me as I held both her hands in mine.

"Astrid Hofferson," I took a deep breath. "I have known you ever since we were little and you may not have known me but-but I knew you. Hell, everyone knew you! And every guy wanted to be with you, but for all of the wrong reasons. They wanted you because of your looks but I wanted you because of your brains, personality, and the fact that you have an amazing heart." She blushed. "When your friends made fun of me you were the only one who didn't laugh at the stupid jokes! All you did was give a smile that said 'it'll get better'. And today I'm here to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "Yes Hiccup, I'll be your girlfriend."

I leaned in and attached my lips onto hers. My arms wrapped around her slim waist while hers were around my neck. Our lips moved together slowly as we savored the kiss as if it would be our last. When I pulled away I noticed that Astrid was smiling up at me, I frowned.

When we pulled back she noticed I was smiling, she frowned. "What are you smiling about?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a heart attached to the chain. On the heart it had 'Astrid and Hiccup' engraved on it. She gasped as I placed it around her neck.

"I love it," She exclaimed with a smile.

I smiled. "Just in case something goes wrong when we are dating I want this to remind you that I love you. And if things ever get to that point where I'm not acting right I want you to remind me what I used to be like by showing me that necklace." I held out my pinky. "Promise me,"

She smiled and held her pinky out and hooked it with mine, she whispered.

"I promise,"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm now going to officially make my chapters this long so you will be happy and I will get more reviews. Please read and review and PM me if you want with questions or suggestions. Just a little heads up, I'm going to be working on a Christmas chapter as well so wish me luck. Happy Thanksgiving everybody and just be thankful for the things you have. See you next time.**

**Happy holidays from Jessica. **


	9. Christmas Planning

**I'm back with another chapter guys! And before I begin I'd like to answer a question from a guest reviewer, to answer your question from the last chapter; Hiccup was smiling and Astrid was frowning. And sorry for not writing in a while but I made the basketball team and I have practice every day and I always come home tired, so, sorry! But I hope this makes up for it! Now on with chapter nine I believe; hope you like it.**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Aww, I think they like each other!" I exclaimed with a smile.

Right now Astrid and I are sitting outside in my backyard on my porch playing with my puppy Toothless and her puppy Stormfly. Thanksgiving was yesterday and Astrid and I are officially dating, and boy does it feel great! I get to hold her hand, kiss her anytime that I want, and it is just plain awesome!

Astrid agreed with me. "Maybe they might start dating like we are,"

"Yeah, that would be quite interesting."

While Astrid and I continued to watch Toothless and Stormfly mess around I saw Rachael walk out and join us, she seemed sad. She was wearing a pink tank top with short blue pajama pants and her hair was tied up into a pony-tail. When she made her way outside she gave a slight wave to the both of us before walking over to her swing-set and sitting down.

Astrid poked me lightly from where she was sitting. She lifted her head from my shoulder and started speaking.

"Your sister looks pretty upset Hiccup; maybe you should go over and talk to her." Astrid suggested.

I shook my head before placing my arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close. "Nah, she just needs some time to herself!" I reassured Astrid.

Astrid frowned. "Well unless you go over there and talk to her I think I'm going to need a lot of time to myself and away from you."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay okay," I looked over and smiled at her. "I'll talk to her because you want me to."

She smiled. "Thank you," Astrid called Stormfly over to her before standing up, I followed her lead. "Well, I think that I should get going now." I pouted and stuck my bottom lip out causing her to smile. "Don't try to pull that puppy dog face! You know that Ruffnut and I are having a girls day out today!"

I smiled brightly, showing my teeth in the process. "I could join you two!"

She let out a laugh. "Hiccup, it is a girl thing and besides," She smiled. "Don't you and Fishlegs have some kind of video game night today?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck. "My friend Josh was at the basketball try-outs and he asked if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends today. S-so I m-might no-not hang out with Fishlegs today,"

Astrid looked me in the eyes. "Hiccup, Fishlegs is your bestfriend and you are going to blow him off just because you want to hang out with Josh? You just met him a few days ago!"

I frowned. "So, what if I'm trying to make new friends?"

"Fishlegs isn't just a friend to you Hiccup," She frowned. "He is family, and if you want to blow him off because you want to hang out with that idiot, Josh?"

I folded my arms. "You don't even know Josh, Astrid! He is pretty cool when you get to know him,"

"Hiccup; did you forget who I am?"

I frowned. "You're Astrid,"

"Yeah, Astrid one of the most popular girls in the school," She smiled. "I know everyone and anyone who is a somebody in our school, especially Josh." A blush hit her face.

"Oh really now," I looked at her suspiciously. "H-how do you know Josh?"

She looked away. "It's no big deal really; we just kind of dated for a while."

She went out with Josh? Josh kissed my girl in the past! That means when I kiss her I am technically kissing him as well, gross! Man I can't believe that I was about to hang out with that guy!

Now every time Astrid and I are together I will see his face, I frowned.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, which caused me to break from my daydream.

My gaze fell upon her once more. "Oh, yeah, it's no big deal." I reassured her.

"Really?" She asked with a frown. "So, you are okay with it?" I forced a smile and nodded my head forcefully.

She shrugged. "Alright well I better get going," She checked her phone for something. "Ruffnut just texted me saying that she is outside in her car waiting for me."

"Alright," I smiled sadly. "I guess that I'll see you tomorrow I guess, I'll text you before I come over to your place, okay?"

She nodded before leaning in close, I smiled, knowing good and well what was about to happen. One of the perks in dating Astrid, good-bye kisses!

I placed my arms around her waist while hers went around my neck, our lips touched. And I swear every time our lips touch my heart skips a beat and I just feel like passing out, yeah, her kisses are that good.

Our lips moved together in a slow yet forceful fashion. Her strawberry lipstick began to smudge against my lips every time we made contact. Every time I tried to speed the kiss up she would just pull back and start up the slow motion again, it was aggravating; and she knew it.

I let out a groan when I felt her bubblegum pink tongue slowly glide against my bottom lip. I quick parted my lips to allow her tongue to seep through and when it did she quickly met mine. Her tongue rubbed vigorously against mine while I struggled not to cry out, but I did let out a soft moan, she smirked and pulled away.

When I opened my eyes I found that she was smirking. She ran her fingers around the gape of my neck while I tried to catch my breath.

"Looks like someone was starting to get a little excited," she mumbled as she continued to play with my neck, I frowned.

"Shut… Up," I spoke in between breaths.

Just as I was about to lean back in Rachael shouted from across the lawn, her face scrunched up. "Get a room you two!"

I sighed and turned back to Astrid. "Well it looks like that moment was ruined," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah," She nodded. "But I really have to go now, Ruffnut is starting to get upset and she might leave me behind." She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before she let her arms drop from my neck; she picked up Stormfly and headed for the gate.

I smiled. "Text me tonight when you get back home, alright?"

She nodded. "Sure thing honey," Astrid replied sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"You know what I mean," I mumbled.

She looked at me one more time. "Don't forget to talk to your sister," She warned as she excited my yard, closing the gate behind.

I let out a deep sigh and looked over to Rachael, I mumbled under my breath.

"I just know I'm going to regret this,"

**Rachael's POV. **

"Okay I give, what is wrong?"

I looked up to find Hiccup sitting next to me on the other swing, I frowned.

"Nothing is wrong," I put my head back down and played with my fingers. "Sorry to worry you though."

Yeah I'm lying and something really is bothering me and his name is Astro! He just keeps on flirting and messing around with me and I am starting to have mixed feelings about it all, I don't know what to do. Yesterday on the playground I saw him pick up the flower and place it behind his back but I just didn't say anything; how could I? This guy that has never ever liked a girl before likes me! And to add it all up all the girls want him!

But my one question is…

"Why me,"

Hiccup frowns from his spot next to me. "Hmm, what do you mean?"

I finally look up him as I hold back the tears that are slowly forming in the corner of my eyes. My voice comes out weak and kind of forced which causes him to worry even more.

"Out of all the girls that Astro could have," I pause. "W-why is he picking me?"

His eyes soften and he smiles at me. "Oh I see what this is all about! Astro likes you and you don't understand why he likes you, out of all his choices."

I nod my head slowly. "It's just so confusing, I don't know what to do." I place my head in my hands and let out a long sigh. "Of all people.. Why me?"

"Well it is the same reason why I like Astrid," He gazes off into the sky in deep thought. "She isn't like others," He smirks. "She is special,"

I folded my arms and turned my head to the side so I wasn't facing him.

"Why do boys have to be so complicated?" I muttered angrily underneath my breath.

Hiccup let out a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes. "We're all complicated," He stood up from the swing and made his way to the slide-door which leads to the kitchen.

I frowned and lifted my head in confusion. "Where do you think you are going? You are supposed to be giving me advice!" I shout with my arms in the air.

"I have things to do at the moment," He opened the slide-door and walked into the house. "When the time comes you'll know what to do." He gave me one last smile before he got into the house.

I got up from the swing and walked out of my backyard and into the front. When I got to the side-walk I slowly made my way to Astro's house.

I let out a deep sigh. "Here goes nothing,"

**Astrid's POV.**

"Took your ass long enough," Ruffnut grumbled as I finally got into the passenger seat in her car.

I smacked her on the shoulder lightly as I closed the door behind me. "Stop cursing,"

Ruffnut smirked and replied cockily. "Ass isn't a curse; it's a part of your body."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay it might not be a curse but you still shouldn't say it."

"Yeah, yeah. But really you took like thirty minutes just to get out here!"

"It isn't my fault that I'm late," I folded my arms after putting on my seatbelt. "It was Hiccup's fault."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes as she drove away from Hiccups' house and onto the road. "Yeah, it is Hiccup's fault that you were over there sucking his face off."

I blushed lightly and held my head down. "Oh, y-you saw that?"

She smirked. "Yeah, and I think you were getting a little bit too handsey back there."

Ruffnut made a sharp turn to the left, causing me to grip my seat so I wouldn't fall.

"But off of that subject," She looked at me in the corner of her eyes. "What did you tell Hiccup you were really doing?"

I went into my purse and pulled out my strawberry lip-gloss and opened up the mirror attached to the ceiling on her car. "I just told him that you and I were having a girl's day out." I began to place more lip-gloss onto my lips.

Ruffnut groaned. "Ugh, why can't you do Hiccup's Christmas shopping another day?"

"Because Christmas is only a few weeks away and I don't want to wait until the last minute to do it." I argued before closing the mirror and placing my lip-gloss back into my purse.

"Yeah but we actually do have a girls night out in a few days and when you tell him he might get all bent out of shape about it."

I smirked and raised my hand up so she would stop talking. "Relax; I already have something planned out!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What's your idea?"

"Well I was thinking, how about this Christmas we go to a log cabin or something?"

Ruffnut frowns. "That is the dumbest thing that I have ever heard."

I shake my head and smile. "Think about it, Ruff! Me, you, Hiccup, and Fishleg's all alone at a log cabin! Just hanging out and having fun,"

"I don't know," She sighs heavily.

"What do you mean, it is the perfect solution! This way Hiccup can hang out with his bestfriend and you and I can still hang out, and I can be with Hiccup for most of the time." I smile. "Everyone wins!"

Ruffnut shrugged as we finally made it to the mall, she quickly found a park closest to the front. When she was in the park she turned off her car and took her keys out.

"But what if our parents want us to spend Christmas together or some stupid crap like that? And plus," She sighs. "What if they don't trust us enough for it?"

I frown. "We are practically adults. And besides my parents trust Hiccup and they know that he isn't like other guys."

Ruffnut opened her door. "Alright we can all ask our parents and if they say yes then we can take it from there."

I nodded. "Gotcha,"

"Now let's get your boyfriends stupid gift already so we can eat,"

I smiled. "Ooo, how about pizza?"

Ruffnut smiles. "Pizza it is,"

**Hiccup's POV.**

"So you can't have videogame night?"

I shook my head as I spoke with Fishleg's over the phone. "Sorry dude but I have to go Christmas shopping for Astrid and I want to make sure that I get her something that she will absolutely love!" I shout with excitement.

Fishleg's voice perked up. "Why don't I just go with you so I can help you out? Two heads are better than one,"

"No way dude," I smile. "I still have to get your gift too and I don't need you ruining the surprise."

He sighs. "Alright I guess I'll just see you tomorrow I guess,"

I wince. "Astrid and I are seeing a movie tomorrow,"

"Oh,"

I smile. "B-but we can still hang out after the movie! I'm sure Astrid wouldn't mind,"

"N-no thanks dude, I don't want to be some kind of third-wheel."

I frown. "What are you talki-"

"I have to go," he interrupts me. "Bye," he speaks quickly before I hear a short click.

I pull the phone away from my ear and let out a soft sigh. "Bye," I whisper to myself.

"How'd he take it?"

I throw my phone across the table and lean back into my chair. "Not so good," I grab a french-fry and dip it into some ketchup before throwing it into my mouth.

Right now I'm hanging out at Josh's house with some guys on the basketball team; Cobi, Justin, and Jeffery. Cobi is light skinned with short light brown hair, green eyes, and he has one ear-ring on his left ear; he is a sophomore. Justin is light skinned with short curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and he is a junior. Last but not least there is Jeffery; the freshmen. With him being a freshmen means that he always gets pushed around by Josh and the others because he is the youngest and also the shortest. He is caramel colored with black short hair (He has waves) and brown eyes.

Cobi shrugged and took a big bite into his cheeseburger. "You don't need that fat loser anyway," He said with a mouthful causing Jeffery to scrunch his face up in disgust, Cobi looked at Jeffery. "The fuck are you looking at Jeffery?"

Jeffery held his hands up in defense. "Nothing,"

Cobi nodded. "That's what I thought,"

Justin shook his head. "Leave the freshmen alone Cobi," He looked over to Jeffery. "Go get me an orange soda."

Jeffery sighed as he got up from the table and went to get Justin a soda.

"Get me one to!" Cobi shouted.

Josh looked over at me. "But really, you don't need Fishleg's; you have us now! Besides he was just ruining your reputation,"

Cobi agreed with Josh. "Yeah Hiccup, he is just holding you back anyway."

"As a matter of fact, how about you sit with us at lunch?" Josh suggested.

Justin clapped his hands and smirked. "That is a great idea, how do you do it?"

Josh shrugged and smirked cockily. "Eh, it's a gift I guess."

I shook my head. "Nah I can't do that, he is my bestfriend you know."

Jeffery came back with two orange sodas. He gave one to Cobi and Justin before sitting back in his seat.

"Let's ask Jeffery what he thinks," Josh spoke.

Cobi frowned. "Who cares what he thinks," He smirked and folded his arms. "Besides, he is just a bench warmer."

Josh ignored him and went back to Jeffery. "Do you think Hiccup should forget about Fishleg's and just hang out with us or what?"

"Well," Jeffery looked towards me. "He has been your bestfriend since forever and has always been there for you. I don't think you should push him away unless he does something that is completely unforgivable."

I smile. "Thanks for the advice, Jeffery."

"Don't listen to him, Hiccup." Cobi says.

Josh stood up from the table. "Whatever guys, let's go to the courts or something. I'm getting bored of just sitting here and listening to Cobi yell at Jeffery."

We all stood up and pushed our chair in.

"Jeffery clean this mess up and meet up outside in two minutes or we are driving off without you," Cobi said as they all excited through the door.

I helped Jeffery pick up the paper plates and throw them into the trash.

"Thanks for the help Hiccup,"

I shrugged. "It's not right how they treat you, you know that right?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "But what other choices do I have?"

I frown. "What do you mean? Don't you have other friends?"

"They all expect me to be like my stupid cousin, Cobi. That's why I joined the team, maybe if I'm like him then everyone will like me to."

"If you are his cousin then why is he so mean to you?"

Jeffery sighed. "He wants me to be the best of the best just like him but the truth is I don't even like basketball!"

"Then what do you like?" I ask with true interest.

He looks to make sure the others aren't here. "I know it may sound girly but I really like animals and stuff."

"You want to be a Vet or something?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'm already looking at this cool high school that can really help me out with colleges and stuff; I just need to get accepted."

"And once you are then you can leave this school and not have to deal with Cobi or anyone else," I say with a smile.

"Yeah, that's why I don't care when they boss me around because it won't be this way for long."

"GUYS HURRY UP BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU!" Cobi shouts from the car.

Jeffery throws out the remainder of the plates in the trash. "We better hurry," I nod. "By the way, don't you think you should get Astrid her gift? If you wait too long then you might not find anything good enough."

I smiled. "I already have the perfect gift for her,"

**Astro's POV.**

"Three more and I win!"

Ding dong.

"Asteroid honey, will you please get the door!"

I frown as I try to focus on the screen in front of me. "I'm playing 'When Vampires Attack' and if I collect three more victims then I'll have bloodlust and I can finally win level thirty-five!"

My mom walks into the living room and to the door. "You and your sister as so lazy,"

I shrug. "I don't care what you say mom, nothing is going to make me look away from this game."

"Not even me?"

I look up surprised to find Rachael standing in front of the door, I throw the remote anywhere.

"R-Rachael, w-what are you doing here?"

My mom smiles at me. "I'll leave you two alone." She walks up the stairs and back into her room.

I look back to Rachael. "What are you doing here?" She doesn't respond because her eyes are glued to something.

I follow her eyes before I realize that I'm only in my blue and grey boxers, I quickly jump up. I grab a couch pillow and use it to hide myself.

I smile sheepishly. "I-I'll just g-go change real quick."

"No," She speaks quickly. "This won't take long, I swear."

I nod before sitting back down and placing my blanket over my lap. "So why are you here? N-not that I don't want you to be here are anything, I love your company." I reassure.

She sits down next to me on the couch. "How do I start?"

**Rachael's POV.**

Astro smiles patently. "Just start with what you need to talk to me about."

"Well I'm not going to lie, I've been thinking about you," I see him blush lightly. "A-and I've been thinking about your feelings for me and at a time I was really confused but now I know what I want." I smile at him.

He looks at me hopefully. "A-and w-what do you want?"

I take a deep breath. "I-I want to be your girlfriend and see if 'we' can work."

"YES!" He shouts as he jumps up from his spot on the couch, his blanket falling. "Finally, I've waited so long for this!"

I roll my eyes playfully. "A few days ago you didn't even know I existed."

"Yeah but still, I've been waiting for a while."

I nodded my head. "So now what, I'm kind of new to this relationship thing."

Astro smiles at me. "Let's just do what feels right and not rush things,"

"Yeah that sounds cool," I grab the game-controller and smirk at him. "Now, how about I help you win this level? You know that I'm the number one gamer in this town."

He gives me a toothy smile. "I'd like that," He pauses. "Just as soon as I put on some pants!"

I laugh as I watch him run to his room in search for some pants.

"This should be interesting."

**This is it for now guys! Sorry that I haven't been writing in a long time but I've been busy with practice and school and stuff. There will be a Christmas special I just have to fit in the chapters that I have missed and then I'll get started on it. And sorry if there are a lot of mistakes but I didn't feel like doing spell check and I just wanted to get this chapter finished. And just as soon as I finish the Christmas special I will try to fit in a Valentine chapter as well. Thank you guys for all of the nice reviews! I hope you liked this chapter and see you next time! **

**Jess OUT!**


	10. Let It Snow

**Hey guys I have just gotten home from the dentist and my mouth is killing me! I skipped school and since I can't go to practice because I'm in so much pain I am going to give you guys another chapter, you guys deserve it. I will try my best and hurry up and get along with the Christmas chapter as well as the Valentine's chapter so I can be on track again. Now, with no time to waste here we go with chapter ten! Double digets baby :) !**

**Astrid's POV.**

"Ruff," I groaned out while folding my arms angrily. "It's not funny!"

She nodded her head as she fell onto my bed holding her stomach while she laughed. "I-It's the funniest th-thing I have ever witnessed."

After shopping for Hiccups' gift we decided to come back to my place so we could relax and just hang out. We already ordered pizza and we have a great movie picked out that we are planning to watch. But the main reason why Ruffnut is laughing at me right now is because I fell while walking up the stairs, while holding a cup of pepsi. It spilled all over my head and now my shirt is completely soaked.

I rolled my eyes as Ruffnut continued to laugh on my bed, I turned away as I looked in my closet for a new shirt.

"I-I mean h-how do you fall go-going up the stairs?" Ruffnut let out before breaking into another fit of giggles.

Finally picking out a white tank-top from my closet I turned around. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny Ruff."

I pulled off my wet shirt and threw it into my dirty basket located next to my door before putting on my tank-top.

"S-sorry but that was just to funny," She replied now gaining some kind of control.

I shrugged my shoulders before joining her on the bed, I grabbed a slice of pizza before leaning back onto one of my pillows.

"It doesn't matter just hurry up and pick what movie you want us to watch," I spoke before taking a bite out of my cheese pizza from Domino's.

Ruffnut looked through my movies I had laying in my shelf. "We should watch Haunted house or Lincoln," She said looking over at me, face full of questions. "Which one do you want to see?"

"Well Haunted house is funny.. But Lincoln is all action packed and junk," I mumble.

Ruff walked over to my TV and turned it on. "Let's just watch Haunted house and then if it is boring we can switch over to Lincoln," She suggested.

I smiled brightly at Ruffnut. "Ruff you always have the best ideas,"

She didn't reply as I watched her put in the movie into my CD player. While I tried to make myself more comfortable I got a text message from Hiccup, I smiled.

**Hiccup**/Astrid

**We still on for the movie tomorrow night right?**

Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world ; )

**Lol whatever. But what movie do you wanna see?**

Idc whatever you pick out I'll be fine with : )

**Alright then, btw what are you doing? If you and Ruffnut are done hanging out then maybe you and I can go to the mall with a few of my friends or something.**

Sorry but Ruff and I are at my place watching movies and eating pizza #girlstuff

**Lml alright then I guess I'll just pick you up tomorrow at 8 then**

Okay see you then ; )

**kk : )**

After I was finished texting Hiccup I plugged my phone to it's charger. I looked up to find Ruffnut sitting next to me with a fresh batch of popcorn in her hands.

"I went to make some popcorn since you were over there texting," She handed me a bowl before leaning back onto a pillow. "Who were you talking to anyway?" She asked as she popped some popcorn into her mouth.

I smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

She laughed. "Oh yeah, you were talking to lover boy weren't you?" She teased. "What did he want," She asked before turning her attention to watch the ads on the TV.

"Asking if we were still going to the movies and if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends,"

Ruffnut frowned. "Since when does Hiccup have friends?"

I held back a laugh. "That isn't nice Ruffnut, he is my boyfriend you know."

"No I'm serious." She started. "His only friend is Fishlegs, who else can he be talking about?" She questioned.

Pausing for a moment I frowned. "He has been hanging out with Josh alot lately, maybe he got Fishlegs and Josh to get along?"

Ruffnut frowned. "Josh would never hang out with a nerd like Fishlegs! Hiccup must be talking about Josh and his little group of basketball friends."

"I can't believe this," I mumbled.

"Believe what?"

I sighed. "How can he just abandon Fishlegs like that? Even after I talked to him about doing the right thing!" I growled.

"Astrid calm down, you don't even know what is really going on!" She tried to calm me down.

Shaking my head slowly I took out my phone. "I might not know what is going on but I know someone who does,"

"What are you doing? And who are you calling?" Ruffnut asked completely clueless.

I looked threw my contacts until I found the name I was looking for, I clicked the call button.

"Relax, I'm just checking up on an old friend of mine,"

After a few rings he answered the phone.

"Hello," He mumbled.

I smirked. "Hey Josh,"

**Josh's POV.**

"Hold on guys I have to take this call," I tell my friends before walking outside in my backyard to finish my call.

When I'm sure that no one is outside I hold the phone to my ear. "Hey Astrid," I say trying to make my voice sound as deep as possible.

"Josh I need to ask you someth-"

I stop her. "Astrid I would love to go out with you again but you know Hiccup is my friend and I could never do that to him." I pause. "Unless you really want me to,"

She groans threw the phone. "Shut-up and listen to me for once Josh! It's like you haven't changed at all since we were dating!"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean," I frown, now becoming serious.

I can hear the sarcasm in her voice. "Exactly what I said," She says. "You are always messing around and you never take anything seriously!"

"Did you call me to just yell at me or do you actually have something interesting to say?"

She sighs before answering. "Yeah I was just calling to see if Hiccup was with you,"

I sigh as I take a seat on the patio. "The last time I saw him was when he was relaxing with me and my friends at my place," I shrug. "Then I asked if he wanted to go to the courts but he flaked on me at the last minute!"

"Did he say where he was going?" Astrid asked curiously.

I shook my head even though she couldn't see it. "No idea, all I did was drop him off at home and then my friends and I came back to relax."

"Alright thanks Josh," She mumbled.

Before she could hang up the phone I spoke. "A-and Astrid,"

"Yeah,"

I swallowed. "S-sorry about how.. We ended things and trust me," I pause. "If I could go back and change everything.. I would. Hiccup is very lucky to have you,"

"Thanks," Is all I get in reply before the line goes dead.

When the call ended I placed my phone back into my pocket and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Man, I really did screw things up with Astrid." I mumble to myself. "I sure hope Hiccup does a better job then I did,"

**Astro's POV.**

"Okay," My mother begins to speak as she walks into the living-room.

Rachael and I are sitting next to each other on the couch with blankets on our laps playing 'When Vampires Attack'. At first I was losing but with Rachael's help I've managed to get to level 58! But we had to pause the game because my mom came in with two plates of grilled-cheese-sandwiches and two glasses of milk.

Mom handed Rachael a glass of strawberry milk along with her sandwich, Rachael smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Hofferson, it looks amazing."

When my mom placed my food and beverage onto the table in front of me I grabbed my glass and took a few sips.

"You're welcome Rachael," My mom walked over to me and whispered lightly into my ear. "I like this one better than the others,"

My eyes went wide as I opened my mouth and spit out the chocolate milk that was in my mouth. I blushed a dark shade of red and quickly whipped my mouth while Rachael looked at me worriedly.

Rachael placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, why did you spit out your milk?"

"O-oh..." I glared over at my mom lightly. "It was kind of spoiled, mom must not know how to pick out the right type of milk."

My mom giggled lightly and smirked at me. "I'll just take this back and get you a fresh glass,"

"Y-yeah, wh-why don't you," I mumble as I watch my mom leave into the kitchen.

Rachael stood up from the couch and reached for her pink hoodie. "I better get going Astro, it's starting to get dark out and my mom will get worried."

"Oh," I stood up quickly and walked with her to the door. "W-well I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded with a light blush on her face. "Of course," She opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. "You are my boyfriend and all,"

Looking to make sure that my mom wasn't watching us Rachael leaned in quick and placed a chaste kiss on my right cheek. When she pulled away I placed my hand onto the place where she kissed me, I smiled stupidly.

"I'll see you later?" She stated more than questioned.

I nodded dumbly as I watched her walk across the street and to her house, I closed my door slowly. Hand still on my cheek as I backed up until I hit the wall and sank down to the floor.

"Y-yeah, see you later."

**Astrid's POV.**

"Astrid calm down," Ruffnut speaks, her voice soft and reassuring.

I grab my light blue hoodie from my floor and quickly throw it on before walking out of my room and into the hall.

"Relax Ruff," I start. "I'm just going across the street to have a quick discussion with Hiccup, that's all." I finish as I make it into our living room to find my brother playing video-games on the couch.

She pulls me back before I can reach the front door. "Astrid! Just leave Hiccup alone and let him do what he wants!"

"But Ruffnut," I try to say but she stops me.

She shakes her head. "No! Astrid just listen to me, you have to.."

"I need to talk some sense into him, Ruffnut! He is making a huge mistake and I can't let him follow threw on it!"

Ruffnut grows angrily. "WE ALL KNOW HE IS MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE! I KNOW IT, YOU KNOW IT, AND EVEN FISHLEGS KNOWS IT!"

I jump back momentarily because of the rage in her voice, but I quickly gain my composer and shout back. "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ALL JUST STANDING HERE AND LETTING HIM CONTINUE TO MAKE MISTAKES?" I shout at the top of my lungs, my face now becoming red with anger and frustration.

"BECAUSE!" Ruffnut sighs before she lowers her voice. "Because he has to learn from his mistakes, Astrid. If we go over and tell him what to do then it will be like taking notes in class and then failing the final exam." She looks me in the eyes. "No matter how many times he messes up all you can do is watch and just hope that one day he will finally make the right decision, it's all we can do."

I shake my head as I feel tears starting to form in my eyes. "No it's not, we can't just sit around and let this happen. We have to stop it before it begins," I mumble under my breath.

Ruffnut sighs. "Astr-"

I can't hear her because I have already slammed the door and ran across the street, for Hiccups' house. While I run I use my hoodie to push away the tears from my eyes.

"Ruffnut is wrong," I try to convince myself as I continue to run.

**Fishleg's POV.**

"Dude I'm telling you that Hiccup is going to leave you behind and go with his new friends,"

I roll my eyes. "Snotlout just leave me alone already!" I shout. "I'm telling you that Hiccup is not going to abandon me just for some people he just met, he would never do that."

"Then go in there and see what is going on! You already know that he has Astrid's gift so he couldn't have gone shopping," Tuffnut smirks as he folds his arms. "I bet you he is in there with Josh right now,"

I clenched my fists together tightly and shut my eyes. "Shut-up Tuffnut," I growl.

Snotlout joined in. "Yeah they're probably in there having a video-game night right now,"

"Shut.. Up.." I say louder this time.

Tuffnut continues. "Oh shit.. but aren't you two supposed to be having a video-game night today?"

Snotlout gasps in fake surprise. "They are aren't they? Damn he stole your bestfriend and everything, must suck to be you.."

"FINE!" I shout at them causing them to smirk as if they had just won a battle. "Just to prove you guys wrong I'll go in there now and show you that he is just relaxing from his long day of shopping."

Snotlout shrugs. "Alright then, Tuffnut and I are going to be waiting in my car." He points to his car which is parked right behind him. "Text me and tell me what is going on."

I nodded my head. "Fine,"

When they are both hiding inside his car I knock on the door softly, a few seconds later Rachael answers the door. She is wearing a white tank-top, Garfield pajama-pants, and adidas-flipflops.

She leans against the door and smiles. "Hey Fishlegs!" She greets happily. "Haven't seen you since Thanksgiving,"

I shrugged. "I've been busy lately," I lie.

"Oh then I guess you are here to see Hiccup," She moves out of the way and allows me to enter. "You know where his room is,"

I smiled and mumbled my thanks before going up-stairs. When I make it to the second-floor I go to Hiccups' room which is located three doors down from the bathroom.

"Here goes nothing,"

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Man I should have taken Fishlegs up on his offer about having video-game night today," I mumble and I get out of the shower. "That way I wouldn't be bored out of my mind right now,"

I had just finished taking my shower since it's about eight o'clock and I have nothing better to do but watch TV and play video-games. My hair is soaking wet and I have a dark blue towel wrapped around my waist.

As I reach for another towel to dry my hair I mumble to myself. "I wish I could just hang out with Astrid but she is to busy hanging out with Ruffnut," I sigh.

Once my hair was completely dry I walked out of my bathroom and went to my closet. I grabbed some plaid blue and purple boxers, grey basketball shorts, white socks, and a plain blue shirt. When I had my clothes on I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled out my X-box controller and started it up.

The game I pick to play is 2k13, I place the game into my X-box and start the game up.

***Knock Knock***

I roll my eyes. "Leave me alone Rachael, I'm busy."

My door is pushed open and then it is closed alerting me that someone has entered. I pause my game and turn around, ready to yell at Rachael for coming in when I had just told her not to.

"What did I just.." My eyes go wide. "Fishlegs?"

He smiles at me. "Long time no see dude," He gives me a quick handshake, the one that we made up a while back in 8th grade.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask with a huge smile on my face.

"I don't know I just got bored back at my place and wanted to see if you were still up for video-game night," he pulls out his blue controller. "I even brought my own remote with me."

I let out a small laugh. "Hmf, just like old times dude."

He picks up a yellow bean-bag chair from under my bed and pulls it next to my chair, he sits. I watch as he plugs up his controller before I speak again.

"Thanks Fishlegs," I say with a smile.

He frowns his eyes not leaving the screen. "Thanks for what? Bringing my own controller?" He shrugs. "It was no big deal man, I remember you telling me how you hate when people use your remotes so I brought mine instead."

I shake my head and laugh. "Nah man, I meant for coming over here and hanging out with me." I smile. "You never let me down and you always show up at the right time,"

"Hey," He finally looks at me and casts me a smile. "That's what bestfriends are for,"

"Yeah," I nod my head in agreement. "Bestfriends,"

**Astrid's POV.**

"Hey," Fishlegs says as he looks over at Hiccup with a smile. "That's what bestfriends are for,"

"Yeah," Hiccup nods his head. "Bestfriends,"

I smile to myself as I slowly close Hiccup's room door and make my way back down-stairs and into his livingroom. When I'm in the livingroom I walk over to the front door, Rachael stops me before I leave.

"Did you get what you needed?" She asks not turning her head from the movie that she was watching.

I nod my head and smile at her. "Yeah,"

My hand touches the door and pushes it open, I gasp. There is snow falling all over the place, the grass, trees, and all the cars.

"Beautiful," I whisper to myself.

A hand touches my shoulder causing me to jump, it's Rachael. "Wow, I hope my mom lets me go outside tomorrow so I can make a snow angle!"

I step out onto their porch and take in the beautiful weather, I smile.

"A-Astrid before you go," I turn around, my face blank and emotionless. "Can you say 'hi' to Astro for me?" She asks not looking at me, her face turning red with embarrassment.

A soft chuckle escapes my mouth and I simply nod my head. "Sure thing,"

When I'm sure she has no more requests I walk down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Snow starts to cover me from head to toe and I can see my breath every time I breathe.

I sigh. "Maybe Ruffnut was right," I mumble. "Hiccup needs to learn from his own mistakes, it's the only way he can learn."

My gaze turns toward the sky, snow slowly covering my face by the minute.

"All I can do is hope for the best,"

**Ahhh, I love the feeling you get when you post a new chapter! Well anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. I decided to let it snow at the end because it is snowing like crazy over here at my place and I wanted to share the joy! I spent a lot of time working on this chapter so please read and review and you can even PM me with some suggestions that you may have or even questions, they are always welcome! Thanks to all the people who are reading and I'll see you next time!**

**Jess is out of here!**

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!**


	11. Getting To Know Each Other

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter eleven! This is the chapter where they are going to be talking about Christmas break and all of their plans. And the good news is that the old gang is back together again, even though they never really hung out like that. So without further-a-do, here goes chapter eleven! Hope you like it.**

**Astrid's POV.**

"I still don't know why I have to be here," I mumble to Hiccup as I look around to make sure that no one that I know are around. "This place is for losers,"

Hiccup placed his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. "Losers? I come here every year," He argues. "I mean come on! Who doesn't like comic-con?" He smiles.

Rolling my eyes I groan. "Any normal person of course!"

Today was the last day of school before our Christmas break tomorrow and since Hiccup and I didn't get to hang out yesterday I said I'd make it up to him, and I'm regretting it. He took me to a stupid comic-con where people dress up like their favorite comic book characters and where they have discussions about it and junk. He even tried to make me come in a costume, but I ended that discussion before it even started.

Hiccup was wearing a light blue jacket that was zipped half-way up with a white-tee under it, grey semi-skinny jeans, and some white Nikes. I was wearing a pink Hollister hoodie, blue skinny jeans, pink and grey Nikes, and a grey beanie to top it all off.

"Look at the bright side Astrid," He let me go and walked over to the food stand and got two hotdogs with ketchup; he handed me one. "At least I didn't dress up like last year,"

My eyes went wide before I shook my head slowly. "I-I don't even want to know,"

We walked around for a while as we looked at the different types of costumes that people were wearing, and the different types of food they were selling. After a while Hiccup pulled me over to a table with some guy sitting at it with different kinds of books lying on the table in front of him. The man looked to be in his early thirties.. but then again I'm bad at ages. He was light skinned with grey streaks in his black hair.

Hiccup's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! Mr. Mark Crilley it is an honor to meet you," Hiccup stretched out his hand out and shook the guys hand. "I have read all of your graphic novels Sir! From Miki Falls to Akiko and my all-time favorite.. Brody's Ghost!"

Mark smiles at Hiccup. "Thank you it's always nice to meet a fan,"

"One day I want to be just like you and publish my own comic! I have tons of drawings at home," Hiccup says his eyes bright like a young child with a dream.

I frown to myself; I never knew that Hiccup could draw or that he wanted to be an artist. Where have I been this whole time? Psh and I call myself his girlfriend.

Just as Hiccup was about to leave he turned back around. "Can I have your autograph?" He pulls out a little black book that is labeled 'Hiccup's Drawings'. "Right over here," He says pointing to the back of his book.

Mark grabs a black marker and signs it quickly before handing it back. "Here you go.. Hiccup? That's a interesting name,"

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "So I've heard."

We turn around and start to mindlessly walk around.

"Hey," I say gaining Hiccup's attention. "I didn't know you could draw."

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders, not looking at me. "You never asked,"

I frown and grab him by his wrist and pull him over to me, forcing him to make eye-contact. "Hey! What is your problem Hiccup all I did was ask you a question. I'm just trying to get to know you better,"

He sighs. "You know me well enough, Astrid." He argues as he leads me to take a seat on a nearby bench.

"No," I say strictly. "You know everything about me but.. I barley know you.. besides the fact that you like basketball and that you tried out for the team."

Hiccup smiles lightly. "A-actually, I already made the team a while ago." My eyes go wide. "I guess I was too busy celebrating with Josh and the others that I forgot to tell you,"

"Really Hiccup? You have time to hang out with those idiots but you couldn't even send me a simple text or something? We could have gone out to celebrate together!"

He scoffed. "Don't lie Astrid you were probably busy hanging out with Ruffnut, like always." He mumbles the last part lightly.

"What do you want me to do? She is my bestfriend; just like Fishlegs is to you!" I say trying to keep my voice down.

He closes his mouth and looks away.

I sigh. "Look at us Hiccup," he looks up at me. "We haven't even been dating for that long and we are already fighting. What a way to start a relationship, huh?"

Hiccup smiles, his bright white teeth showing. "Actually we have been dating since Thanks giving, and now it is December so.."

"Shut the fuck up Hiccup," I smile as I lean in closely. "You and your got damn facts and shit,"

He smirks at me and places his hands on my hips as my lips lightly graze his. "Look who is cursing now," he jokes.

"You love it," I mumble as I crash my lips onto his before he could respond.

I give his a slow and lazy kiss, my tongue randomly sliding against his bottom lip from time to time. I move my hand and place it in his light brown locks while my other hand reaches for his black book. Just to make sure he doesn't notice I bring his bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it ever so lightly. Hiccup lets out a soft moan and his grip on my waist tightens. I then quickly grab his black book and break the kiss.

"Got it," I say with a smirk.

He groans. "Can you ever just kiss me to kiss me instead of wanting something out of it?" He asks as he places his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. "Besides if you would have asked then I would've given it to you,"

"Yeah but I love getting you all frustrated and all," I quickly change the subject and hold up his book. "What is this book all about anyway?" I ask.

Hiccup took a quick sip from his soda. "Well I just have my drawing ideas in there, and at the back of the book I have all of my favorite artists sign it."

"Why do you bring it everywhere you go?" I question as I look through the pages.

Hiccup shrugs. "You never know when inspiration will hit,"

"Well isn't this girl pretty," I mumble as I come across a drawing of me sleeping in class.

He scratches the back of his neck. "I was sitting behind you in history and I couldn't help it, you just looked so cute!"

I let out a laugh and hand him the book back. "All is forgiven."

"Thanks, so.." He places the book into his lap. "What are we going to be doing for Christmas break?"

I smile. "Funny you mention that. Ruffnut has an uncle who lives in Springs Ville."

"But," He frowns. "Springs Ville is like five cities down from us, why are you bringing it up?"

I smirk. "Well Ruffnuts' uncle happens to have a log cabin that he is willing to let us use while he is in Los Vegas. I was thinking that you, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and I could all go there for Christmas! That way we can all get to know each other better and just have a great time; Ruffnut said she can drive us." I reassure.

"That sounds pretty cool I guess," Hiccup says with a smile. "Fishlegs and I really need to hang out more and at the same time I'll be with you."

I nodded. "So just ask your mom if she will let you go with us and I'll ask Ruffnut what day we will be leaving."

"That sounds cool," He grabs my hand and pulls me up to stand. "Come on, I know how much you hate it here so let's go so we can see a movie now."

I shake my head as we head towards the exit. "It wasn't that bad, the food was decent." Hiccup laughs at my comment. "But honestly anything I do with you is fun,"

"Really?" He smiles.

I nod my head. "If you ever need somebody to go with you to another comic convention then you know where to find me."

Hiccup looks over at me with hope filling his eyes. "Will you even wear a costume next time we come back here?"

"Don't push your luck, Hiccup."

**Astro's POV.**

I am awoken by the beeping of my blue alarm-clock, I groan and reach my hand out and click the off switch. My gaze turns out towards the window and I see that the snow has risen higher than it was last night.

Jumping out of my bed quickly with a smile on my face I run into my bathroom, which is inside my room. I grab my green toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it, I wet it and then I start to brush.

Man today is going to be amazing! First thing that I need to do is go outside and meet Anthony and tell him to get some friends so we can have a snowball fight, and then I'll get Rachael and ask her to join.

I spit into the sink and smile. "Everything is going to be perfect,"

When I'm finished washing my face and brushing my teeth I walk out and go to my dresser. I pick out a long sleeved white plain shirt, grey sweat-pants, a white beanie, and my yellow Timberlands. I quickly put my clothes on and look in the mirror to make sure I look nice before walking out and closing my door behind.

I jog down the stairs and make my way into the kitchen to find my mom sitting at the table reading some new book she bought a while ago. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey honey, where do you think you are going?" She questions with a knowing smile.

I sigh. "To see if Rachael wants to have a snowball fight with me and some friends."

My mother nods. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah,"

She glares at me. "Astro.."

"Fine," I mumble. "But really I'll be fine mom I can stop by Anthony's place and get a hot pocket." I suggest as I try to leave.

She shakes her head. "Any other day I would make you stay and eat but since your friend Anthony is waiting for you outside, I'll let this one pass."

I smile. "Thanks mom," I tell her quickly before I run over to the front door to find Anthony standing on my porch.

Anthony is a caramel skinned color with curly black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans, and some black boots. I grab my orange coat really fast before joining Anthony on the porch, I close the front door.

"Took you long enough Astro," He lets out a deep breath. "It's freezing out here!"

We walk off the porch and onto the sidewalk; making our way to Rachael's' house which is across the street. "My mom didn't let you in the house?"

Anthony shook his head. "She offered but I said no because your stupid dog is in there just waiting to attack me!"

I let out a soft chuckle. "Dude Stormfly is the nicest dog in the world! She wouldn't hurt a fly,"

"Don't you remember what that dog did to me?" He asked with a frown.

I sigh. "Dude it was two years ago since she ate you bacon, get over it!"

We soon find ourselves in front of Astrids' house.

"I tend to hold grudges," he mumbles.

I roll my eyes. "So I've noticed. But Rachael and Hiccup also have a dog so you might want to keep some distance." Anthony gulps and takes a few steps back. "But in the meantime why don't you get the others and then I'll meet you guys at the park. Okay?"

Anthony nods his head. "Alright then, just make sure that you two hurry up or we're starting without you!" He shouts before he starts running to get the others.

I then turn around and knock on the door, after a few seconds Rachael's mom opens the door.

"Oh, hello Asteroid how can I help you?"

I smile brightly at Rachael's mom. "Hi Mrs. Horrendous, can Rachael come outside so we can have a snowball fight with some friends?"

Mrs. Horrendous sighs. "Sorry Asteroid but Rachael has the flue and she is in bed resting right now,"

"Oh," I look at my feet.

"But you can come and visit her in two hours," She reassures.

I nod my head. "Okay, tell her that I hope she gets better soon."

She smiles. "Sure thing,"

**Hiccup's POV.**

"So what movie do you want to see, Astrid?" I ask her as we look at the monitor to see the different movies scrolling down.

After we went to the comic-con we took the bus and made our way to the movies. But now we are trying to decide on what movie we want to watch.

She shrugs. "It doesn't matter to me,"

"How about 'Mama', Jeffery told me that it is super scary!" I suggest.

"Sounds good with me; just as long as we see something."

I pay for two tickets before we walk over to buy some food. I buy a big bucket of popcorn than we can both share and two cups of purple soda. When we have everything we need we go over to our theater room, we pick a seat all the way in the back row.

I look over at Astrid as the lights start to turn off alerting us that the movie is starting. "Now Astrid, if you get scared just know that you can always hold onto me anytime you want." I reassure.

Astrid scoffs and I think she even rolled her eyes but I couldn't see. "Whatever makes you feel better,"

**Ruffnut's POV.**

"So," Fishlegs eats a quick spoonful of his chocolate ice-cream. "What do you need to talk to me about Ruffnut, because you never to talk to me?"

Fishlegs and I are at Frosty Freeze right now, why? Why am I Ruffnut one of the coolest people in our school hanging out with a loser like Fishlegs? It's all Astrid's fucking fault! Since she and Hiccup are seeing a stupid movie she needed someone to tell Fishlegs all about our Christmas plans and then later she wants me to meet her at the park, I don't know why.

All I know is that if anyone from school sees me here with.. him.. then I'm going to die.

"It was all Astrid's idea," I mumble. "She wants you, Hiccup, herself, and I to all go to a log cabin on Christmas."

Fishlegs frowns. "Log cabin?"

"Yeah, my uncle has one down in Springs Ville which is a couple miles down from us. The cabin has two rooms and they have tons of stuff that we can all do together, like skiing, ice fishing, hunting deer, and just relaxing by the fire." I say with a smile. "He even has a pretty cool hot-tub in there,"

"Wow that sounds awesome!" He says. "When are you planning on leaving?"

I shrug. "If our parents say yes then I can probably drive us out there tomorrow night or something,"

"Alright I'm in, I just have to ask my dad and then I'll get back at you with his answer."

I don't have time to respond because Astrid just texted me, I read the text.

Ruffnut/**Astrid**

**Hey Ruff the movie is over so come meet Hiccup and I at the national park with Fishlegs.**

Do I have to bring him?

**Lol yes you do! And be nice, he is pretty cool when you get to know him.**

Whatever I'm on my way.

**Hurry.**

I put my phone into my pocket and stand from the table. "Fishlegs, Astrid wants us to meet her at the national park with her and Hiccup." He stands up.

"Why do they want us to go to the park?" He questions as he also stands from the table.

I shrug. "Beats me," I walk towards the door. "Come on, we can take my car,"

**Astro's POV.**

"Do you know when she can come outside and play with us?" Ashley asks.

After Rachael's mom told me that she was sick I walked over to the park to find that Anthony had gathered Ashley, Kevin, James, Stacey, and Jimmy. When I told them all the bad news they suggested that we just go skate on the frozen pond instead, but Anthony, Ashley, and I decided to just sit on the swings and talk.

I sighed. "She has the flue Ashley; I don't think she is going to be coming out anytime soon. But her mom did say that I could visit her in two hours,"

Anthony looked at me. "Well are you going to see her later or not?"

"Of course he is! They are dating after all; I mean what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't?" Ashley said before I could answer for myself.

Anthony frowns. "Gee, I didn't know you changed your name to Astro." He rolls his eyes. "I wasn't even talking to you!"

"I don't care if you weren't talking to me because I still answered and leave me alone!"

"This is why nobody likes you! You are always being nosey, what you need to do is mind your own business!"

I frown and put a hand on Anthony's shoulder, he has a pretty bad temper problem and if you mess with him then he will go off. "Anthony don't talk to her like that!"

"Why not? It's true ain't it?" He growls as he tries to move closer to her.

Ashley pushes away the tears that have begun to fall from her eyes. "You know what? I hate you Anthony! You're just a stupid jerk face," She then turns around and runs as far away as she can.

"I know you are but what am I?" He shouts out loud so she could hear him.

"Dude, you made her cry!" I shout as I point into the direction in which she ran.

Anthony sat on the swing beside me. "She'll survive,"

"You should go and apologize before it's too late," I tell him.

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter; let's just find a way to get you into Rachael's house."

"Her mom said two hours, Anthony."

He smiles. "Which gives you enough time to find a gift for her,"

"Why do I need a gift?"

"I don't know, girls like that kind of junk! Now, what kind of things does Rachael like?" He asks.

That question never came to my mind before, what does she like? I know that she likes to play videogames with me but that is just about it! What kind of boyfriend am I? I don't even know what my own girlfriend likes!

I look away and frown. "I don't even know myself,"

"Well," He starts. "What do you know?"

I shrug. "All I know is that she likes to play videogames,"

"Then how about you get her a game that she has always wanted or something?" He suggests.

Before I could answer someone calls me from behind.

"Astro?"

**Astrid's POV.**

"I wasn't scared Astrid, there was a bug on my seat and it frightened me!"

Hiccup and I had finished the movie about thirty minutes ago; we took the bus back over to the park. We were now waiting for Ruffnut and Fishlegs to arrive so we could all hang out together.

"Keep telling yourself that.."

Hiccup stopped me. "Hey, isn't that your brother and his friend over there?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" I argue.

He shakes his head. "I'm not; look he is sitting over there on the swings!"

I look up and he isn't lying, my brother is sitting on the swings with his friend Anthony. Grabbing Hiccup's hand, I pull him over to where they are.

"Astro?" He looks over at me. "What are you doing over here?"

He smiles. "Well hello potty mouth,"

Hiccup frowns before looking at me. "What is he talking about,"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear her from across the street last night! I was just playing videogames when she barged in and started cursing!" Astro says with his eyes wide in exaggeration.

Hiccup ignores the cursing part. "I could care less if she was cursing; I just want to know why she was doing it."

Astro smiles. "Oh something about yo-"

"ANYWAY," I shout with my arms folded. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "I went to see if Rachael wanted to hang out but her mom said she had the flue,"

"Oh yeah," Hiccup says. "Mom did tell me that she was a little dizzy last night."

"Yeah, she said that I could see her in two hours." He looked at his watch. "I'm about to go see her in a few minutes but Anthony told me to get her a gift. But I don't know what she likes,"

Hiccup smiles. "You can just get her like a box of chocolates; she likes romantic stuff like that."

"Really? Thanks for the help Hiccup!" Astro gets up from the swing. "Anthony follow me, we have some work to do!" Astro turned around and started running somewhere.

Anthony nodded before turning to me. "I'll see you later baby," He blew me a kiss before following Astro.

I giggle to myself. "Looks like you have some competition Hiccup,"

Hiccup pulls me in close. "I ain't got no worries," He mumbles as he kisses me on the cheek lightly.

"Well you should," I say. "Because that kid is adorable,"

**Ruffnut's POV.**

"I like your car Ruffnut; it's a Mercedes Benz right?" He asked as he continued to scope out the rest of my car.

I look at him in surprised before turning back to the road in front of me. "Uh y-yeah, how'd you know?"

He chuckles. "I have a car collection at home and I've always been interested in them since I was little." He smiles. "My dad is a mechanic and he teaches me how to fix and build cars."

I smile. "Wow that is pretty cool! I never knew that you would like cars like that,"

He shrugs. "I need something to keep me busy don't I?"

I nodded my head. "I suppose.. S-so what else are you interested in?" I ask with true interest.

That's weird, since when have I ever given two shits about Fishlegs?

"Well," He takes a minute to think. "I can't think of anything on the top of my head sooo.. how about you just ask me questions and then I'll answer?" He suggests.

"Okay," I think for a second. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

He smiles. "I listen to hiphop and rap most of the time. My favorite artist is Drake,"

"Really?" I look at him from the corner of my eye. "I never thought that you of all people would be into music like that,"

We finally reach the park, I make a quick turn into a park that I see. I put my car in park before taking out the keys.

Fishlegs opens his door. "You'd be surprised," He says before exiting the car.

**Rachael's POV.**

"Rachael," My mom pokes her head through my room door.

I grab a tissue from the box on my bed and use it to blow my nose.

"What's up?" I ask, my voice sounding completely stuffed.

My mom opens the door wider to show Astro. "Someone is here to see you,"

He has a box of chocolates in his left hand and a bouquet of yellow flowers in his right. My mom turns to leave while Astro moves closer to me, I blush.

"H-Hey Astro, w-what are the flowers and chocolate for?" I stutter.

He gives me his award winning smile. "There for you of course," He says as he places them onto my dresser before taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"You feeling alright?"

I nod my head. "Yeah," I sniffle. "I just feel a little weak and my nose is runny." I reassure.

"Oh well, I just came to see if you were alright and all." He looks away. "To be honest I didn't really know what to get you. I had to ask your brother what you liked! So, he told me that you liked chocolate." He finally looks at me. "I feel as if I barely know you," He whispers.

I giggle. "Of course we barely know each other! We only started dating yesterday,"

"B-but boyfriend and girlfriend are supposed to know everything about each other!" He argues.

I shake my head. "If you know everything about each other than there would be no surprises." I grab his hand. "The whole point of dating is to get to know each other." I pause. "Plus if we knew everything about each other than that would be pretty creepy,"

He smiles. "Really? Not about the creepy part but about the other stuff." He says quickly.

"Really," I say with a giggle.

"Alright then, can I ask questions so I can get to know you better?"

I smile. "Ask away,"

Astro nods. "Okay first things first ... Are you going to eat that chocolate?"

I roll my eyes and give him a light punch to the shoulder. "You're a jerk Astro,"

He smiles. "What you're sick anyway!"

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Took you two long enough," Astrid mumbles as Ruffnut and Fishlegs join us by the swings.

I fold my arms. "Yeah we texted you like thirty minutes ago, what were you doing?"

Ruffnut shrugs. "Just talking and stuff," She looks over at Astrid. "So why did you call us over here?"

Astrid smiles. "Well we never really hang out as a group and I thought it would be fun!"

"Yeah," I agree. "We were thinking about throwing a huge party,"

Ruffnut frowns. "But I thought we were going to my uncles log-cabin?"

"We are," I say. "That is where we are going to be having our Christmas party!"

Fishlegs smiles. "That is a pretty good idea,"

"Thanks," Astrid says. "I called you guys here today so you could get a head start on inviting people."

"So we need you and Astrid to make fliers," I say pointing to Ruffnut and Astrid. "Fishlegs and I will gather people, sound good?"

They all nodded and mumbled a 'yeah'.

I smile. "Great, now lets get to work."

**This is it for now, I hope you liked chapter 11! Sorry if it took so long but I had the story finished for a while but I just needed to proof read it and all. Thanks to Saiyansweetheart for the PM, it means a lot. Please read and review and I'll see you later.**

**Jess out! **


	12. Road Trip

**Hey guys I'm here bringing you chapter twelve! Thank you all for reviewing and leaving all of the nice comments. In this chapter they are going to be going on a ROAD TRIP all the way to Springs Ville to get to the log cabin that Ruffnut's Uncle is letting them use.**

**Also, I have created another story called 'I'm In Love With A Vampire' which is another Astrid and Hiccup romance. I have just posted the first chapter last night so please read it and give me all of your support. **

**Now here we go:**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Are all of your things packed, Hiccup?" My mom whispered lightly as she tried not to wake Rachael.

It is about two o'clock in the morning and I'm getting ready to meet Astrid and the others so we can get on the road. My mom agreed to let me go to the log cabin after I begged her about twenty times, but she finally gave.

I nod my head. "Yeah," I let out a yawn. "Ruffnut is waiting outside in her car so I should probably go before they leave me,"

My mom gave me a tight hug before backing up, she fixed my hair. "I know you're tired but you could have at least brushed your hair."

"Sorry," I mumble with a smile. "I'll see you in a week?" I ask as my hand touches the knob.

Before my mom could respond we hear yelling from the other room.

"Rachael stop!" I hear my dad shout.

Just then my little sister runs over to me and tackles me into a hug, I groan at her deadly grip. My eyes look over at dad who gives me a look that says 'Sorry'.

I pull Rachael away. "What's up kiddo?"

She wipes away small tears. "You were just going to leave without saying good-bye?"

My eyes soften and I look away. "I thought that you should be sleep so you wouldn't be tired in the morning,"

"Don't worry about me," She mumbles. "I'll be fine. Just don't leave without saying good-bye again,"

I smile and pat her on the head. "I'll see you next week; take care of Toothless for me, okay?"

"Alright,"

My dad walks over and picks Rachael up. "Let's get you back in bed my little warrior,"

I watch as my dad carries her up the stairs, her head resting on his beard. With one more final glance at my mom I walk out of the house.

**Astrid's POV.**

"Took you long enough," Ruffnut mumbles as Hiccup walks over to her truck. "We were supposed to be out of here thirty minutes ago, now we are behind schedule!"

Hiccup puts his bags into the trunk before going to sit in the back. Ruffnut is driving, I'm in the passenger seat next to her, Hiccup is sitting behind me, and Fishlegs is behind Ruffnut.

"I had to say good-bye to my sister," He mumbles as he reaches up and places a kiss onto my cheek. "What's up," He whispers.

I smile. "Nothing,"

Ruffnut rolls her eyes. "Enough with the lovey dovey shit, Astrid take out the map."

I obey and pull out the map and read the first direction. "Well first thing that we need to do is head over to the turnpike and then keep driving until we reach exit seven. Once we are off then all we have to do is look for the address he gave us," I smile.

Ruffnut drives out of her park and heads towards the turnpike. "Alright before I get to the turnpike…Does anybody have to use the bathroom?" The truck is silent. "Alright, Fishlegs did you bring the food?"

"Yeah," He smiles and pulls out a big blue backpack. "I have purple soda, water, cheese doodles, popcorn, sunflower seeds, airheads, pop rocks, and some oranges."

"Oranges? Why the hell do you have those?" Ruffnut questions.

Fishlegs smiles. "You never know!"

As Ruffnut makes a sharp turn I start searching through the radio. Ruffnut drives onto the turnpike and looks over to me.

"Astrid once we are half-way there then I want you to take the wheel and drive for me so I can rest," I nod my head in response before I smile widely.

"Oh shit, I love this song!" I shout.

**_I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem _**  
**_And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem _**  
**_I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem _**  
**_And yeah I like to fuck I got a fuckin problem _**  
**_I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem _**  
**_And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem _**  
**_If finding somebody real is your fuckin problem _**  
**_Bring ya girls to the crib maybe we can solve it_**

Ruffnut laughs. "Astrid, you would like a song like this!"

I hold my hand up. "Shh, this is my favorite part!"

_**I know you love it when this beat is on **_  
_**Make you think about all of the niggas you've been leading on **_  
_**Make me think about all of the rappers I've been feeding on **_  
_**Got a feeling that's the same dudes that we speakin' on, oh word? **_  
_**Ain't heard my album? Who you sleepin' on? **_  
_**You should print the lyrics out and have a fucking read-along **_  
_**Ain't a fucking sing-along unless you brought the weed along **_  
_**Then ju... (Okay, okay, okay)**_

Ruffnut and Fishlegs laugh while Hiccup and I sing-a-long to the song. When Drake's part is over I change the station and look for another song to sing to.

Fishlegs lets out one more laugh. "Aww man, this ride is going to be fun!"

**Hiccup's POV.**

I open my eyes slowly and the first thing I see are trees and random houses next to the road, it's dark outside right now so I must have feel asleep. Fishlegs and Ruffnut are sleep and Astrid is driving.

I let out a yawn to alert her that I was awoke.

"Oh, you're up." She smiles at me before looking at the road. "You were asleep for a while,"

I nod. "How long have you been driving for?"

"For about two hours, we should be in Springs Ville," She responds.

I look over at the sleeping Ruffnut before looking back at Astrid. "Want to pull over so I can carry her to the back so I can sit next to you?"

Astrid smiles. "How about we stop at this small diner up ahead? That way we can take bathroom breaks and we can all eat for a while before leaving,"

"Yeah," I nod. "The oranges are starting to get warm,"

She shakes her head. "You actually ate those?"

I smile and shrug. "He offered me one and I didn't want to be rude,"

_**(LINE BREAK)**_

When we made it to the diner I woke Ruffnut and Fishlegs, they got out of the car and followed Astrid and I out. Once inside we all took a seat next to the window, I sat next to Astrid on the outside of the isle while Ruffnut and Fishlegs sat together. A waiter came to our side quickly.

He looked around the age of sixteen or seventeen and he had blonde hair that went up to his neck, I could barely see his blue eyes through his bangs. He had very few freckles and blue braces.

"Hello my name is Austin and I will be your waiter tonight," He said shining us a smile, well mostly to Astrid; that got me a little pissed. "Are you ready to order your drinks?"

Ruffnut answered first. "Well we are ahead of schedule so I guess we can take our time," She looked at us all. "How we get a large pizza, on me?" She suggests.

Fishlegs, Astrid, and I smile. "Yeah sure,"

Austin writes our order down. "Would you like anything on it or would you just like it plain?"

Astrid smiles. "Can we make half of it pineapples?"

"Sure," Ruffnut shrugged.

After he writes it down he smiles at Astrid. "You like pineapples on your pizza?"

"Yeah, there my favorite."

Austin flashes Astrid a toothy smile. "Mine too,"I look over at him and glare.

_**Who the hell does this guy think he is? Flirting with my girlfriend? Right in front of me!**_

"Now, what would you all like to drink?" He asks.

"Sprite," I say angrily causing Austin to give me a weird look.

Fishlegs smiles. "Same,"

"Can I get a beer?" Ruffnut says, we all look at her. "What?"

Astrid shakes her head. "Ruff we are going to have all the beer we can drink at the party. Besides we do need you to help us out with the instructions just in case we get lost,"

"Yeah," I agree. "Astrid is right, you need to stay sober until the party."

Ruffnut frowns. "I'll just get a water then,"

"Pepsi," Astrid says.

"Right," He writes down our information on his note-pad. "Now I couldn't help but listen," He smiles. "You guys throwing a party down here?"

_**Nosy much?**_

Ruffnut nods. "Yeah, were having it at my Uncles log-cabin while he is gone."

"Where at?" He asks.

I frown, why the hell is he asking us all these questions? It isn't like he is going or anything.

Ruffnut replies. "Over by the pond where people go ice-fishing,"

"Oh cool," He smiles. "I'm staying down there with a few of my friends for Christmas break,"

Astrid smiles. "Yeah that's why we are here, Christmas break. We are coming here from Kelley's Burg."

I sigh before mumbling to myself. "Who cares why he is here, can we just get our food already!" I whisper shout.

"Nice well umm, maybe I'll get a few of my friends to stop by and see the party? What time is it?" He asks.

My eyes go wide, no! I do not want this guy to go to the party, it is obvious that he likes Astrid! If he goes then he will just flirt with her all night and try to get with her or something.

Ruffnut shrugs. "We already have the supplies, were're just waiting to get there so we can set everything up."

Astrid smiles. "How about I give you my number so I can text you when we are thinking of starting it?" She suggests.

I frown. "What!" I shout without knowing it.

The whole tables looks at me with confused faces, I smile sheepishly. "S-sorry, my friend just texted me something crazy and I got a little out of hand."

Ruffnut frowns. "What are you talking about? Your only friend is sitting right next to me,"

This statement causes Austin and Astrid to laugh lightly, Fishlegs doesn't say anything but glares at Ruffnut.

"Whatever," I mumble as I lean back into my seat.

Austin smiles. "Well how about I get you guys your food and later you can write your number down for me?" He suggests.

"Sounds good," Ruffnut says with a smile.

"My name is Astrid by the way,"

I arch an eyebrow and look at Astrid in the corner of my eye, is she serious?

"That's a pretty name," He says before walking off.

And to make matters worse, she fucking blushed! I'm only supposed to make her blush, not this clown!

When he was gone Astrid looked over at me, she placed an arm around me. "You alright? You've been pretty quiet,"

My face is filled with no emotion as I grind my teeth in anger. "Can I talk to you for a second? Outside," I say as I stand from my seat. "Alone," I add.

"Okay, sure?" Astrid answers as she stands up and follows me.

**Fishlegs POV.**

"I wonder what they are going to talk about," I mumble to Ruffnut.

"Are you mad?" She asks.

I frown at her. "Why would I be mad?"

Austin comes up to the table with our drinks, he places them in the right order before leaving.

She rolls her eyes. "Cut the crap Fishlegs, I know you were feeling some type of way when I said the thing about you being Hiccup's only friend."

"Nah really, I'm used to it by now." I mumble as I try to hold back my anger. "I should have known that you didn't mean what you said back in the truck,"

She sighs. "It isn't like that and you know it!"

"Look," I let out a fake laugh. "It's okay, I know you only want to keep up your reputation and by dating me...I'll be messing things up."

"Fishlegs,"

I shut my eyes. "Just shut-up alright!" I look at her sadly. "Now I know that you were just messing with my feelings,"

Just then Astrid and Hiccup came back to the table.

**Hiccup's POV.**

When we are outside I fold my arms and lean against the cold window.

"So what is this about?" Astrid asks.

I shrug. "How do I start? The fact that you are constantly flirting with Austin, or that you guys are inviting him to the party...Oh! This one is my all time favorite," I smile angrily. "YOU GAVE HIM YOUR PHONE NUMBER!"

"Lower your fucking voice Hiccup!" She threatens. "Besides, I didn't even give him my number..."

"Yet," I mumble harshly.

Astrid frowns. "Fuck you Hiccup, if you can't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together!"

My heart stops and I watch her reach for the door, I stop her.

"Stop!" I shout. "Look I do trust you! It's just that when I see Austin flirting with you it just makes me want to punch the crap out of him!"

Astrid smiles at me. "Well I would feel the same if some girl was all over you! But you need to know that the only person that I want right now is you,"

"Right now?" I question.

"The point is!" She says trying to change the subject. "I would never cheat on you and you should trust me, no matter what."

I smile. "You're right I was being stupid, I'm sorry."

She shrugs. "It's my fault too, I knew he was flirting but I didn't even stop him."

I hug her close and kiss her on the head. "It's whatever, lets just go inside and enjoy our meal."

"Alright," She smiles.

**Astrid's POV.**

When Hiccup and I walked back inside it seemed as if Fishlegs and Ruffnut were upset about something, but maybe it was just me. Austin brought our pizza out with a few paper plates for us, as well as straws for our drinks.

I cut two slices out for myself, I took a bite. "Aww man, this taste soo good!"

"Word," Hiccup speaks as he takes a sip from his soda before going back in for another bite.

"So how much further are we from your Uncles place, Ruff?" I ask.

She took her time chewing her food before answering. "We are already in Springs Ville, my Uncles place is only a couple minutes away. So once we are all finished eating then I can drive the rest of the way,"

I smile. "Cool, and by the way; what kind of cool things can we do over there?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Psh," Ruff snorts. "Springs Ville is just a cold barron waste land, the only fun thing you can do is go skiing and ice fishing. But you get tired of that after a few weeks,"

Hiccup smiles. "How about we go skiing together after the party?" He suggests to me.

"Alright, that sounds pretty cool." I say with a smile.

**Hiccup's POV.**

We had soon arrived at the log cabin, we all carried our bags inside.

The place was pretty cool looking, completely made of wood of course. It was only a one-floor and on that one floor was a livingroom area, a small kitchen, and a couple of bathrooms to the right. The living room had a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall with a big couch in the middle facing the TV. There was also a rug infront of the couch; red and brown.

"This place is..." I drift off as I search for the right words.

"Cozy," Fishlegs finishes for me.

I smile. "Took the words right out of my mouth," I turn towards Ruffnut who had placed her bags beside the couch. "Hey umm...Where are we going to be sleeping at?" I question.

She points to the back and I soon notice two doors that I haven't noticed until now. "Back there are two bedrooms with two beds, Astrid and I can sleep in one while you two sleep in the other," She replies as she walks to the back room so she can set up her things.

"Cool," I mumble before grabbing Astrid's hand. "Well Astrid and I are going to take a quick look around,"

I pull her towards the door but she stops me.

"Hiccup, shouldn't we get our stuff together and get some rest?" She mumbles while she rubs her eyes from tiredness.

"Yeah," Fishlegs nodded his head at me. "We were on the road for about six hours, Hiccup. We should all get some sleep right now,"

I sigh. "But I was going to hand out fliers for the party!"

"We don't even have anything set up yet, just get some sleep." He mumbles as he walks into the back room that we were going to be sharing.

I let out another deep sigh as I fall back onto the couch, I grab the remote and turn the TV on. Astrid comes and takes a seat right next to me, she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Why are you in such a hurry for the party?" She asks with a slightly tired voice.

I run my hand threw my brown locks as I shrug. "I'm not I just wanted to spend some time alone with you to look around and stuff,"

She gives me a light kiss on the cheek. "We will have plenty of time to do that later but right now we both need to rest."

"I guess so," I mumble as I wrap my arm around her.

**Well this is it for now guys. I know some of you are wondering...What is going on with Ruffnut and Fishlegs, right? And you want to know what they were talking about before the events at the diner occurred. But you will all have to wait to see what happens in the next chapter! Well see you next time and please read & review.**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my new story 'I'm In Love With A Vampire' once you have the time.**

**Jess OUT!**


	13. Dancing With The Devil (Part1)

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating but I was on spring break and I was trying to have some fun and relax with my friends, here we are with Chapter 13.**

**Love And Basketball**

**Chapter 13: Dancing With The Devil(Part 1)**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Thanks for coming out to the party guys," I tell Josh, Justin, Coby, and Jeffery with a smile.

After we got all of the decorations together and got a pretty decent rest, we started the party. People from our school were here and even a few college students who I have never seen before; even people in the neighborhood showed up.

Josh shrugged. "Hiccup, you're one of us now man! That means we support everything you say and do."

"Yeah," Justin added nonchalantly. "Plus we had nothing better to do, so."

Jeffery gave Justin a distraught look before bringing his attention to me. "Don't listen to him Hiccup," He smiles. "We would have came regardless."

I look over at Astrid and whispered in her ear. "I told you they were cool,"

"Hmf," She rolls her eyes. "When you see what their true intentions are then your views on them will change."

Their true intentions? What does she mean by that? I really don't understand why Astrid is getting so bent out of shape when I hang out with these guys, their popular! I've never been popular in my whole life, and since I'm one of them that makes me popular as well!

In addition to the fact that Astrid should be happy for me since my life is finally going great, I'm really doing it for her. Astrid is popular and she shouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with me, like when we went to the comic-con. No matter how hard she tried to play it off, I could tell that she was embarrassed to be there, with me.

But now that I'm popular she won't have to duck her head in shame whenever we are going out on a date or when we are out in public.

"So when do you guys have your first home game?" Astrid sparks up a conversation.

Josh answered her. "Actually we have one just as soon as we get back from Christmas break,"

"Why," Jeffery takes a sip from his plastic cup before continuing. "Are you going to be there to cheer us on or something?"

"You know it," She smiles at Jeffery. "But I'll be cheering for you the most."

He merely blushes in response.

Looks like someone has a cute little crush on my girlfriend, but I'm not worried, he is just a Freshmen after all. Now that dude Austin is someone that I need to keep an eye on, especially after what happened at the diner. I still don't know if Astrid gave him her number or not, but either way he knows where the party is.

Justin scoffed. "Oh please, he is nothing but a bench-warmer!" He pointed to Josh and I. "Now those two are the real stars you should be cheering for.

"Whatever," Astrid gives Jeffery a reassuring smile. "I still think you are pretty good and I'll still cheer for you."

I give Astrid a fake pout. "What, you're not going to cheer for your amazing boyfriend? I see how it is,"

She sticks her tongue out at me. "That's life," She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well I'll leave you guys to talk, I'm going to go hang out with a few of my friends.

"Alright," We all mumble as we watch her walk away to speak with her friends.

"You are really lucky to have her man," Justin mumbles as he watches Astrid walk away.

Cobi agrees. "Talk about how you hate to see her go but love to watch her leave."

"Shut-up guys," I say half heartidly.

"Have you two even done anything yet?" Josh questions with a serious look on his face.

I shake my head. "Nothing but a few quick kisses here and there,"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Josh sigh in what it seemed like, relief? That's weird.

"Are you kidding me, Hiccup? You two have been together for two months already, I thought she would have put out by now,"

Cobi agrees with Justin. "Yeah, she didn't give out to Josh because he was a complete ass to her! But you are the perfect gentlemen, I thought she would have at least let you feel her up or some of that oral shit."

"I wasn't that much of a jerk to her," Josh mumbles as he looks to the floor, probably having an argument with himself inside his head.

I scrunch my face in disgust. "Guys seriously,"

"Just answer me this question Hiccup," Justin starts. "What did you get her on Thanksgiving?"

I shrugged. "Just a silver necklace that I made,"

"A necklace? And it was hand made, shit, then you guys should have been going at it like bunnies by now," Cobi says.

Ugh, these guys are complete pigs! Now I know what Astrid was talking about when she said 'Their true intentions'. They only care about one thing and one thing only. Why do I hang out with them again?

"Hey, I love the way our relationship is going alright? She isn't ready for that type of commitment and neither am I," I say with complete honesty flowing from my words.

Cobi shrugs and completely ignores me. "Well I think that we should at least hook our boy Hiccup up here with a new girl,"

I frown. "But I'm already dating Astrid,"

"Look Hiccup," Justin sighs. "It is the number one rule in the guys hand-book that if your girl isn't giving you anything, then you are entitled to as a man to find it somewhere else." He smiles. "That's why people created strip clubs."

A frown still on my face, I continue to glare daggers at them with my eyes. "I said **no**,"

"Look Hiccup! Don't think about it as another girlfriend but as a...hoe." Cobi smiles. "That way you can have Astrid and another girl in between."

"And I know the perfect girl," Justin smirks.

Jeffery's eyes widen. "You don't mean her, do you?"

"On the count of three," Justin says to Cobi. "One...Two...Three, **HEATHER**!"

I raise an eyebrow at them. "Who is Heather?"

"She is the source of every mans wet dream," Cobi smiles thoughtfully.

Justin nods. "She has the three characteristics that every man loves in a girl. She is slutty, good lucking, and easy."

"Dude I see her over there, lets bring her over here and hook Hiccup up." Cobi say.

I shake my head quickly. "No that's ok-"

"**HEATHER**!" Justin and Cobi shout over the music.

That is the first time in my life that I have ever seen a girl like Heather, when I looked at her she gave me chills, I didn't like the feeling at all. She has dark black hair with light brown eyes; with light freckles running across her face.

I'm not going to lie, she is very beautiful but my heart only beats for Astrid and it always will.

She made her way over to us. "How can I help you boys?" As she speaks she flips her hair and flutters her eye lashes, she tried to make herself look cute but it just made me uncomfortable.

Josh rolls his eyes. "False alarm, we were looking for a different Heather; the one who isn't a slut."

"You're just upset because I never wanted to date you," She challenges.

"More like relieved." He rolls his eyes.

Jeffery speaks up. "Look just leave us alone Heather, we don't want you here."

"We do!" Justin and Cobi disagree.

Heather turns her attention to them. "What do you need boys?"

"Our friend Hiccup here is feeling neglected, you see his girlfriend doesn't give him anything!" Justin informs her. "We were hoping you would help us out,"

I growl lightly. "Guys,"

She grins and looks me up and down. "What are his best qualities?"

"Guys," I say a little louder.

Justin smirks. "Well, he is a pretty good basketball player and..."

"**GUYS**!"

They stop their conversation and give me their full attention.

"What's with you Hiccup?" Justin asks.

I glare at him. "What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you guys! I really have strong feelings for Astrid and I am not going to ruin our relationship just because of some random stranger I just met!"

With that being said I turned on my heal and walked away from them, not daring to take another glance at them. Josh and Jeffery decided to follow my lead and walk away, following me through the house.

**Astrid's POV.**

After talking with Hiccup and his friends I went over to talk to Ruffnut, she was sitting on the couch talking to some guy I have never met before. He had brown curly hair, green eyes, and glasses.

I took a seat next to her. "Hey Ruff,"

"Astrid," She smiles at me and points to her cute friend. "This is my friend Kevin, Kevin this is my bestfriend Astrid."

Kevin shakes my hand quickly. "Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise,"

"Well I'll just give you some time to chat," Kevin gave Ruffnut a quick kiss on the cheek. "Besides, I really need to get out of here; I have an exam to study for." He gave me a quick wave before smiling back at Ruffnut. "I'll call you later tonight, yeah?"

Ruffnut smiled. "Of course,"

We watched as Kevin walked away and in the large crowd. Once he was gone I turned back around to Ruffnut and wiggled my eyebrows.

Ruffnut laughed at me. "What are you doing that for?"

"He has an exam to study for? Am I wrong on this or is he a college student? As in an older and more attractive guy," I say with a smirk.

In all my years of knowing Ruffnut I have never seen her interested in any guys, true story! But now I see that she has some type of game with these guys, I just don't see why she isn't dating anyone right now.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah he is in college but it isn't what you think, we are only friends; alright?" She reassures.

I nod my head slowly and put up my hands in defense. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She merely rolls her eyes once again. "But all jokes aside, how did you even meet him? I mean I'm happy with dating Hiccup and all but I would probably leave him in mere seconds just to be with Kevin!"

That was a lie of course, I really do truly love Hiccup with all my heart and I want things to work out between us.

Ruffnut sighs. "Well it started when I went to Rutgers for the summer, it was just a quick meeting they had for us about their expectations and dorms and all that stupid shit...So after the meeting I decided to look around campus and to check out the dorms when I saw him throwing some trash out and one thing lead to another and then we were exchanging numbers," She ends with a shrug as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Check you out Ruff!" A smirk comes on my face. "I never knew you had game like this,"

"Shut the fuck up, Astrid." She draws out before leaning into the couch.

I didn't reply because I know that if I keep talking then when I get drunk tonight she won't watch over me, I can't hold my liquor for shit.

"Well then...Do you want to go out to the Jacuzzi, I already have my bikini on under," I say pointing to my shirt and cargo-shorts.

Ruffnut quickly finished whatever was left inside her cup and stood up with me. "Why the hell not," She looked around and scrunched her face up. "Better than watching these bitches and hoes attempt to dance,"

**Fishleg's POV.**

Man I really hate being here right now, I am not the party kind of guy. When I was little I never got invited to parties or anything, even at my junior prom I just stood by the wall and watched everyone else dance.

Having enough of watching people dance and drink I walked out to the front yard where I saw a few people drinking and taking a few drags from their cigarettes. I decided to take a seat on the porch next to some girl.

The girl had red hair that was in a pony-tail at the moment with bangs covering her right eye and light brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank-top that allowed me to see her tattoo on her left arm; it appeared to read _**4/8/98**_ with a small read heart under it. She also had on light brown shorts that went up to her mid-thigh with no shoes on.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here? It is kind of loud in there and I just need to quiet place where I can relax," I say pointing to the party inside.

The girl smiles at me, that allows me to see her dimples pop out and her green braces. "Yeah sure, I could use a friend to talk to anyway."

"I'm Fishlegs by the way," I say extending my hand as I wait for her to respond.

She smiles and shakes my hand before releasing it. "My names Amy," She speaks again after a short pause. "Can I ask you something Fishlegs?"

"Wow we just met a few seconds ago and you are already asking me for favors," I say jokingly.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not asking for a favor stupid, I'm just saying that you don't seem to like parties..."

"That's cuz I don't,"

She frowns. "If you don't like parties then why are you at one?"

I sigh and lean back on the step, allowing my elbows to touch the concrete. "My friends and I are staying here for Christmas break and they wanted to throw a party so I said...Why not?"

"Still, you look a little stressed out..." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a brown paper bag as well as a bright green lighter. "How about we blow off some steam?"

My eyes widen and I shake my head quickly. "N-no thanks Amy, I don't get high just to get away from my problems...Besides I don't like the feeling of not being aware of what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with."

"Come on just give it a shot," She begs. "I promise that it will release all of your stress."

No, no, no, no, and NO! I am not doing this! Who knows what kind of shit I'll get into if I smoke that!

I take a deep breath and stand up. "Thanks for the offer Amy but I should really get back inside and check up on my friend Hiccup,"

"Suit yourself," Amy smirks. "My offer is always open if you change your mind."

My legs carry me back inside and I am suddenly hit by the loud music and shouting people. "Yeah I doubt it,"

Before I could even close the door my eyes find Ruffnut sitting on the couch with some guy, my anger flares.

**They look comfy...**

I turn on my heal and snatch the bag from Amy. "Pass that shit,"

"Now were talking," She smirks.

**Hiccup's POV.**

After the whole episode with Justin and Cobi, I left to sit on the steps in the house while Jeffery and Josh tried to calm me down. But I didn't want to talk to them, I needed my bestfriend; Fishlegs. Where the fuck is he? I asked everyone and they all said he was outside but when I checked no one was out there except a group of guys smoking.

So I decided to give up and went over to the small bar that we had set up, I took a seat on one of the stools. Jeffery and Josh asked if I wanted them to stay with me but I told them I just wanted to be alone for a while, they didn't argue.

We had Astrid's friend George be our bartender, we told him that we would pay him when the party was over.

"What can I get you Hiccup?"

I shrugged. "Just get me a glass of ice cold water will you?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Water? You're kidding me right?"

"Just get both of us a glass of beer," A voice says from next to us.

"Now there is an order," He mumbles. "I'll be right back."

I turn to see that girl Heather that they were trying to hook me up with before, I scoff.

"The hell are you doing? I told you that I have a girlfriend," I mumble as George comes back with our glasses, I shove mine back to him. "Take this back and get me a water."

He sighs. "Fine," He drinks my shot in one big gulp before going to get my water.

Now I know that I'm treating Heather like shit and I should be treating her like a lady, but I don't want to get sucked up in her drama. If I even so much as talk to her then the word would soon get around to Astrid and she won't be happy about it, speaking of which...Where is she?

As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Astrid, Ruffnut, or Fishlegs in hours! This place isn't even that big, where the hell are they?

"Here you go Hiccup," George comes back with a glass of water, he places it in front of me.

"Thanks," I take a quick sip before looking back at him. "Have you see either Fishelgs, Astrid, or Ruffnut out here? I can't find them anywhere..."

"Nope," He says before going to take someone else's order.

Man, I really want to talk to Fishlegs right now! Those other guys are getting on my last nerve, well Josh and Jeffery are fine; but Justin and Cobi have got to go.

"Look, I'm not trying to get with you or anything." Heather reassures. "I just want to talk,"

I roll my eyes. "Well I can talk with my girlfriend..."

"But she isn't even here,"

"Look, Heather is it?" She nods her head. "I'm not going to lie alright, you are a very attractive girl and all but I'm happy with Astrid and I want nothing to do with you, or what the guys told me about you."

She smiles. "I know, and I respect that; really I do. But it is just that no guy has ever turned me down before and I have respect for you, just because you are staying loyal to Astrid." Her smile widens. "I just want us to be friends,"

"You already have friends," I say lamely. "You don't need me,"

She sighs. "Those boys aren't my friends, all they do is drool over me and touch on me."

"Because you let them," I mumble.

Honestly, what was she trying to get from talking to me? Some type of sympathy or some stupid shit?

"Just give me a chance, you don't even know me!" She complains.

I roll my eyes. "What do you want from me?"

She smiles. "A simple friendship..." She pauses. "How about we go upstairs to a bedroom so we can talk and get to know each other,"

"Sure," I smile dumbly at her.

"Really?" She perks up.

"No!" I shout. "What the hell do I look like?"

She smiles at me. "It was a joke Hiccup," She points to the dance floor. "How about we just dance or something?"

"I-I don't think Astrid would like that," I mumble.

"I'm not going to lie to you Hiccup, I do have some feelings for you but I also respect what you and Astrid have." She smiles. "I promise I won't pull anything on you,"

Well maybe I should give her one chance, but if she screws up then I'm done.

I sigh. "Okay but if you even think of pulling anything then I am never going to speak to you again,"

"You sure do talk a lot," She pulls my arm. "C'on lets dance!"

**Fishleg's POV. **

"Th-this was a gr-great idea Amy!" I take another long drag before I cough out smoke. "Shit *cough* pass me some water."

She gives me her beer can instead. "N-No this will help you out,"

I take a big gulp from the can before placing it on the floor, it did help.

"O-oh my g-god!" I point into the sky. "L-Look over th-there!"

She follows my finger and frowns. "Wh-what is it?"

I let out a horse laugh. "D-dude, it-it's a pony! I-I think it's winking at me!"

"O-oo, you should ho-hook up with her!" She suggests.

"Naww, I-I get nervous." I say before standing up.

I take a few steps on the lawn before I lose my footing and fall on my back, I lay there and just look into the sky. Amy falls on her back next to me on the lawn, she opens up another beer can and takes three big gulps before throwing it somewhere on the grass.

"F-Fishlegs, I-I think you need some sleep, yo-your acting funny." She mumbles before standing up.

I shake my head. "N-No, no, no, no...What-what was I talking about?"

"I-I don't kn-know, some sh-shit about a horse or something?"

Before I could say anything a girl walks over to us. She has short black hair that goes up to her neck with deep blue eyes, she looks at Amy.

"Amy are you high, again?" She complains.

Amy points her finger at the girl. "Stacey I am a growns persons!"

The girl named Stacey, I think, folds her arms. "Really Amy, a growns persons?"

"Y-you're such a pa-party pooper!" She complains.

I let out a laugh. "Hahaha, yo-you said poop!"

"I-I did say p-poop!" Amy laughs along.

"Whatever, I'm taking you home before you get into trouble." Stacey mumbles.

I struggle to get up from my spot on the lawn, Stacey helps me up.

"H-How about we-we go to the lake?" I suggest.

"The lakes are frozen,"

Amy smiles. "E-Even better! We-we can go and smoke some m-more an-and drin-drink!"

"Alright," Stacey sighs. "I'll drive us over there but no more drinking and smoking weed until you are all sobered up again, deal?"

I smile. "Ok-Okay, ju-just let me say good-good-bye to the pony."

**Astrid's POV.**

"This is just what I needed," I mumble as I take a sip of whiskey from my glass before putting it on the edge of the Jacuzzi.

Ruffnut nods her head. "I'm surprised that nobody is here,"

"It's cold as fuck, that's why."

Although it was warm inside and the bubbles were turned up to the max, it was still freezing out here.

"Ruffnut, can I be honest with you for a second?" I ask.

She nods her head from her spot across from me in the Jacuzzi. "I'm your bestfriend Astrid, you can tell me anything and I'll give you my honest opinion."

"Well if things with Hiccup and I last for another year then I'm going to be in college while he will be a senior, right?"

Ruffnut nods. "What's your point?"

"I have a feeling that I'm going to cheat on Hiccup when I'm in college, I-I just got this feeling..."

She eyes me curiously as she takes a drag from her cigarette. "What makes you say that?"

"Because," I sigh. "He is going to be in high school while I am going to be in college, I mean we can visit each other during the weekend and all but what about during the week? Plus my college is going to be far away from the school, and the town!" I take another sip from my glass. "I-I just can't wait that long,"

"You can if you really love him, Astrid."

I sigh. "Yeah but...Sometimes it's not enough."

"Whatever," Ruffnut rolls her eyes. "I think it is just the whiskey talking..."

Before I could answer her someone interrupted us.

"Mind if I join you ladies?"

I smile. "Austin? You made it,"

_**To be continued... **_


	14. Dancing With The Devil (Part 2 of 2)

**Hey I'm back with Chapter 14! Thanks for all the people who reviewed such as; AnonymousXYZ, Clay, VickyT36, Astriddragonstar, and Ferdoos. It means a lot to me guys. By the way people, I might be changing the rating to M; depends on how I go about doing it all. Here we go:**

**Love And Basketball**

**Chapter 14: Dancing With The Devil(Part 2 of 2)**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Come on! You're hardly even moving to the music,"

I roll my eyes before pushing Heather away from me, I take a seat on the couch; she follows me.

After I had allowed Heather to get me on the dance floor we danced for about ten minutes before I got bored. I didn't even try my best though, the only person I want to dance with right now is, Astrid. But I can't even fucking find her! Or Fishlegs and Ruffnut for that matter, I wish this party was over.

I pull out my phone to view the time; damn, it's only 11:28...Maybe I should try calling Fishlegs or something, I have a feeling that he is in a lot of trouble.

Moving to stand from my spot on the couch Heather pulls me closer to her, she frowns.

"Where are you going? How about we go and dance some more,"

I hold my phone up and point to the front door. "I'm just going to call Fishlegs and make sure he is alright,"

"Hiccup, you need to loosen up." She rolls her eyes. "Your friends are fine! Now, bring your ass back on the dance floor with me..." Her smile widens when she hears what song is playing.

_**Teach me how to dougie**_

_**Teach me how to dougie**_

_**Teach me how to dougie**_

_**Teach me how to dougie**_

_**All my bitches love me**_

_**All my, all my bitches love me**_

_**All my bitches love me**_

_**You ain't fucking with my dougie**_

"I used to love this song when I was in sixth grade!" She pouts at me. "Come on we have to dance to it!"

I sigh. "Astrid wouldn't like it,"

"It's a dance not marriage," She smiles. "Besides we already danced a few minutes ago, what's the harm?"

**I should really call and see if Fishlegs is alright...But it is a party and since Astrid is busy with her friends...No, this isn't right and I know it.**

"No thanks..." I point to the backdoor. "I'm going to check if Fishlegs is in the Jacuzzi or something,"

Heather smiles. "Want me to join you?"

**Damn, this bitch is persistent...**

"No," I glare back at her.

She shrugs her shoulders before moving eagerly towards the dance floor once again.

**Astrid's POV.**

"I thought you weren't going to come," I mumble as Austin wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer.

He frowns. "Why'd you think that? I'm a party animal!"

I giggle before turning serious again. "I-I just thought that you wouldn't come because of Hiccup, I know that you two aren't that close."

"Well he isn't my favorite person to be around but you know...He is your boyfriend and if I was dating you then I'd be acting just like he was." Austin looks over at Ruffnut. "Don't you agree?"

She nods her head. "Yeah, she has been complaining about him lately and I think she needs to understand how good she has it."

Austin frowns. "What? Are you having second thoughts about dating him or something,"

Man, this is a fucking party not a damn therapy session! I came here to relax and not worry about anything but no, these two want to talk about my life and shit; I don't have time for that.

"I'm just saying how our relationship is going to get tougher since I'll be off to college next year while he is still going to be a senior." I sigh. "How do I cope with that?"

Austin frowns. "Astrid, you two have a whole year to figure that out." He smiles at me. "You two can just cross that bridge when it comes,"

Before I could respond the slide-door opens, Hiccup walks through it and over to our Jacuzzi, he smiles.

"I've been looking for you..." He looks at Austin's hand which is around my shoulder. "What is this?"

I sigh. "It isn't what it looks like, alright? We are just talking," I point to Ruffnut. "Ask Ruff yourself if you don't believe us."

He looks over at Ruff with a raised eyebrow, she nods. "True..."

"Still," He sighs. "Why are his arm around my girlfriend?"

"Calm down bro, I don't date girls I just mess around; ain't got time for that relationship mess...I'm a free bird!" He throws his hands in the arm and waves them back and fourth. "Plus, Astrid and I are only friends."

Austin moves away to allow Hiccup to wrap **his** arms around me, Austin moves over to Ruffnut.

"Hey, have you guys been here the whole time?" Hiccup questions.

I nod. "Yeah," I take a sip from my glass before placing it back on the edge. "Why? Have you been inside with those idiots?"

"Psh..." He scoffed. "Don't even bring them up, those guys are complete perverts!"

**So he found out about Josh and his friends, huh? Man I really wanted him to find out sooner or later but not like this.**

I nod my head. "Told you so,"

"But the real reason I came out here is to ask if either of you have seen Fishlegs? I can't find him anywhere..."

I shake my head while Ruffnut stays quiet.

Austin speaks up. "Oh yeah, I saw him two hours ago." He smiles. "He was with some girl with red hair, they seemed to be really hitting it off! Who would have known that Fishlegs had game, huh?"

I smile. "Are you serious? That's good for him,"

Hiccup agrees. "Well I'm glad he is okay, but that is a shock for me to Austin! He has never been interested in girls before, just video-games and junk..."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Ruffnut interrupts us.

I frown. "O-Okay..."

Ever since that time we went to the Diner Ruffnut and Fishlegs have really been acting funny. It's like every time I mention either of their names to one of them they just get frustrated! It's really confusing...

"Yeah, I'm bored now..." Austin mumbles. "Lets do something!"

Hiccup perks up. "Like truth or dare? That would be cool..."

Austin rolls his eyes. "That is for middle schoolers..."

"Yeah," Ruffnut agrees finally becoming herself again.

"How about we do some body shots?" I suggest.

Austin jumps up from the water causing it to splash in our faces, he grins.

"Hell yeah! Now that is a good idea," He points to Ruff. "I got Ruffnut and Hiccup you have Astrid, deal?"

Hiccup blushes lightly, he is too cute! "I-I don't know what body shots are..."

**He...He...He did not just ask that question.**

I look over at Hiccup with my eyes wide, so does Ruffnut and Austin.

"I-I'm sorry what?" I stutter out.

He gulps. "Wh-what are body shots?"

"God..." Ruffnut mumbles. "How innocent are you?"

His blush deepens. "S-shut-up,"

"Well anyway," Austin begins. "Body shots are when you put a shot on someones belly and suck it off,"

"Oh..." He mumbles. "B-but still...I don't know,"

I nudge him gently. "Just give it a shot...It'll be better than just sitting here and looking at each other."

"Okay..."

**Fishleg's POV.**

"You feeling a little bit better, guy?" Stacey asks as she looks at me through the car mirror.

I nod my head slowly. "Y-Yeah, I'm starting to come to it. But..." I pause. "I am really hungry!"

**After I got my head back together Stacey agreed to drive us to the lake, they are pretty cool. But I must admit, at first I wasn't sure about smoking that shit with Amy but...I kind of liked it. It gave me such a rush and she was right, it did help me with my stress.**

"Yeah," Amy perks up. "How about we stop by Burger King before going to the lakes?"

I shake my head. "Nah, Burger King is ass! Wendy's is where it's at! Have you ever tasted their chocolate frosty's before?"

"Noooo! Burger King is amazing!" She argues.

"Wendy's!"

"Burger King!"

"Wendy's!"

"Burger King!"

"Wendy's"

"Burger Kin-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO POT HEADS, OR SO HELP ME I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" When we quieted down Stacey spoke up again. "Now were going to eat some fucking McDonald's because that is the best shit in the world..."

We groan from our spots in the back-seat.

Amy folds her arms. "Man, this is bogus..."

"Yeah," I sigh. "What time is it anyway?"

Amy takes her phone out to view the time. "It's...12:29."

"Why, do you have a curfew or something?" Stacey jokes.

I roll my eyes. "No, but my friends are probably worried about me...Maybe you should drive me back to the party,"

Amy grabs onto my arm and pulls me close to her, she pouts.

"Nooo! We're having so much fun," She smirks. "Plus, we are at McDonald's and you did say you were hungry..."

**I did say that didn't I? B-but Hiccup and the others are probably worried about me.**

I looked into Amy's light brown eyes.

**Amy or Hiccup? Amy...Astrid or Amy? Amy...Amy or Ruffnut? You know what; fuck Ruffnut, she is probably still talking to that idiot! Besides, I must be an idiot to mess up a chance like this.**

"Fine...But after this, I want you to take me back." I stress.

She smiles. "Sweet! This is going to be awesome," She takes out her phone. "Before I forget, exchange numbers with me; will you?"

"Sure," I blush.

I give her my number and she does the same with me, Stacey even gave me hers as well. I haven't really talked to Stacey that much but she seems pretty cool to me, so, why not?

**Hiccup's POV.**

They had decided to let me go first since I'm new at doing...Body shots? Something like that...But anyway, they had Astrid lying on her back on some bench we found; I was on my knee's kneeling in front of her.

"S-so, I just lick it off of you?" I mumble, my eyes roaming Astrid's new exposed stomach.

**So smooth and flawless...I bet the rest of her body is like that too...NO! I can't think about things like that or I will be just as bad as Justin and Cobi...But she is my girlfriend...**

"You going to do it or do you want me to?" Austin jokes.

I glare at him. "I think I'm capable,"

**I'm fine with licking it off her and all but it's just that, I've never drunk any type of liquor in my life and I was planning on never doing it. But...Peer-pressure and all so...Yeah.**

"If you don't want to then you can just call it off," She reassures me with a smile. "I won't think any less of you..."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "It isn't like you two are having sex or anything! Damn; just do it so he can do me," She says pointing to Austin. "I need this, after all the shit that has been going on."

I nod my head. "Okay, h-here I go..."

I moved in closer and I hear her breath pick up when my warm breath hit her stomach, we are still outside.

"It's cold as fuck..." She mumbles.

I placed my tongue on her belly-button and slurped up the alcohol it tasted kind of funny but in a good way. Slowly I continued to lick the rest of it off, following the trail; my teeth sometimes scrapping against her making her groan out once in a while. I even paused for a minute to suck on her abdomen I'm pretty sure that it might leave a mark...

Let me tell you, I'm enjoying every minute of this...The sounds that she makes are just making my stomach feel a certain type of way that I've never felt, it's like I'm getting a hot feeling down below and...

**Oh god, oh god, oh god...Not good, very not good! I need to put this down somehow, think something very unattractive!**

**Umm...My grandmother...My old history teacher...Austin and Astrid having sex...I think that one worked...**

_**CRASH!**_

I leaped away from Astrid quickly as we all turned our heads toward the house. "What was that?" I mumbled.

"They better not be trashing my Uncles place!" Ruffnut groaned. "Come on guys!"

I watched as they all ran inside to see what the big commotion was, I stayed behind.

"Y-yeah I'll be there in a few, I-I have something that I need to take care of..." I stutter.

Austin frowns and pops his head out from inside. "What do you need to take care of?"

"O-oh...D-don't worry about it..." I blush.

**Fishleg's POV.**

"Thanks for the ride guys...I mean girls," I take a quick sip from my soda. "And for the food,"

Stacey folds her arms as she leans against her car. "You sure you good to go big guy? You are still a little tipsy from all that drinking you've been doing," She points to her car. "I could let you stay at our apartment and rest for a while before you do something you might regret..."

I shake my head. "N-nahh..." I try to gain my balance. "I-I'll be alright, my friends will watch over me..." I smile at Amy. "Thanks for cheering me up and helping me with my stress,"

Amy shrugs. "It was no big deal...But are you sure that you don't want the rest of my stash? You never know when you might need it..." She smiles.

I look at the house; you could hear the music from here, a pretty good song is playing right now.

_**Okay, this to all of my enemies that seeing me gettin' guap right now**_

_**Seeing me gettin' guap right now, seeing me gettin' guap right now**_

Just as I am about to respond to Amy I see the guy that Ruffnut was talking to on the couch earlier. I frown and my fists clench together, I **hate** him...

_**This to all of my hatin' hoes that seeing me gettin' guap right now**_

_**Seeing me gettin' guap right now, hell yeah, I won't stop right now**_

I looked back over at Amy.

"Yeah, I'll take the bag after all I guess..."

She smiles. "Now you're talking!"

"Stupid pot heads..." Stacey mumbled.

_**This to all my old hoes that seeing me gettin' guap right now**_

_**Seeing me gettin' guap right now, hell yeah, I won't stop right now**_

_**Seeing me gettin' guap right now, hell nah, I won't stop right now**_

"Amy, Stacey..." I look over at the two of them, they wait for me to continue. "You guys stay here and keep the car running,"

Stacey frowns. "Why?"

"Because, I'm coming back to hang out with you guys...I just need to take care of something first." I mumble.

They look at me with unsure faces, I smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back...I promise."

Amy nods her head, I turn and make my way back inside the house...

_**Hell nah, I won't stop right now, seeing me gettin' guap right now**_

When I made my way into the house I looked for his face, I found him sitting at the bar; I barged up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see who was calling him.

"Huh?" He starts. "Do I know you?" He mumbles, looking me up and down.

I crack my knuckles. "No, but I know that you've been messing with my girl...Ruffnut."

A few people start to gather around but I pay no mind to them.

"Okay calm down chubby..." He shakes his head. "Were just friends, but if I wanted her..." He glares at me. "Then I could have her, besides..." He smirks. "She didn't mention anything about having a boyfriend."

"Fuck you!" I shout, the music suddenly stops.

**PUNCH!**

I punch the bastard square in his face, it causes him to fall into a lamp near-by.

"FISHLEG'S!" A voice shouts.

**Shit...**

**Hiccup's POV.**

When I had taken care of my...problem, I went inside to find some guy on the floor; knocked out! Fishleg's was standing there with his fists clenched together, face red with anger? Ruffnut had ran to the knocked out guy to see if he was alright, why would Fishleg's punch him?

Ruffnut glared daggers at Fishleg's. "Then fuck are you doing? Why'd you punch him?"

"Cuz...He was messing with my girl," He mumbles, since when does he have a girl?

Damn, I'm really out of it...What is going on between those two?

Ruffnut growls. "YOU HAVE NO DAMN GIRL!" She shouts; her face red and body shaking. "J-Just get the fuck out of my sight...I-I can't look at you right now,"

"Fine," He backs away towards the door. "I don't need this bullshit anyway..."

Where is he going? I push through the crowd and towards Fishleg's.

"Dude!" I follow him outside, he is standing next to these two girls; he gets into their car. "Wh-where are you going buddy? Ruffnut is just upset right now...She'll get over it! Ju-just don't leave...Please?"

He smiles at me sadly. "Look dude, I-I just need time to clear my head alright?" The car starts to drive away.

"No..." I whispered before trying to follow the car. "NO! Where are you going?"

He shouts out from the car. "I'll text you later!"

**Astrid's POV.**

Ruffnut had placed Kevin on the couch to let him get some rest, she turned to everyone else. "Everyone get the fuck out! This party is over..."

I heard a lot of 'Aww's' and a few 'Damn Fishleg's' before they were gone, I'm a bit surprised myself what is going on? But I know that she needs her space and she will talk to me when she wants to, I look over at Austin; Hiccup comes back inside and closes the door behind.

"Where is..." I make sure Ruffnut can't hear me. "Fishleg's going?"

Hiccup runs a hand through his hair. "H-honestly I don't know, he got into this car with some girls and told me that he'd text me later; that's all I know..."

Austin sighs. "Well...Lets clean this place up so we can get some sleep, yeah?"

Hiccup merely nods his head and picks up a few cups off the floor.

I look at the clock which read, 3:15.

"This is going to take forever..." I mumble.


	15. A Laid Back Kind Of Day

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 15 and I've read the reviews. I see that you guys are confused with what the plot is and about Hiccup and Astrid's relationship and all but, relax, I have it all planed out. I even know what the ending is going to be like, I just need to fill in the body of the story before moving on. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions guys and PM me with questions or anything else you may need. **

**Sorry for not posting sooner, but, I just finished reading Romeo and Juliet in my LA class and I had to finish my project and all.**

**Also to reply to a review by, Demonduck45, I'm working on 'I'm In Love With A Vampire' as we speak; just have a few things to add in (I might post it after this if I have time).**

**Also to Krusher and Joe, they have been wanting me to include Astro and Rachael in a few of my Chapters so I am going to do it in this one! Plus, thanks to Krusher for suggesting a few ideas and such. Now, here we go:**

**Love And Basketball**

**Chapter 15: A Laid Back Kind Of Day**

**Heather's POV.**

"So, how'd it go with Hiccup? Did he fall for it like the other idiots did?"

I shake my head at Snotlout. "No," I scoff. "All he cared about was Astrid! Astrid this, Astrid that, I tried my best not to throw-up during our conversations."

After Ruffnut kicked us all out of her place I drove back to our town, I met up with Snotlout by the park like he asked me to. Right now it is about three in the morning, and honestly I'm trying to get home and get some sleep.

"Shit," He mumbles from his spot on the swings. "Never thought I'd see the day when someone rejects Heather Fields, Hiccup has to be a fucking legend or something..."

I roll my eyes. "Hahaha, very funny...But seriously, what are we going to do?"

"We?" He scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes, we...You're the one who is trying to win Astrid back by sabotaging her love life so she would come crawling back, I could care less about her life though."

He glares at me. "If you don't care then why are you helping me?"

"Because, nobody has ever rejected me before and he isn't going to...And once I have him right where I want him," I smirk at him. "Then I'll just toss him away like the others."

He shakes his head. "You're one crazy bitch..."

It's not like I have a reason for doing what I do but, hey, men hurt women and mess with their feelings day after day! I'm just sick of it and giving them what they deserve.

"So, why weren't you at the party?"

"Cuz, that would have brought up to much suspicion."

True, if Hiccup would have seen us together then he would defiantly know that something was up.

"So what is your new plan?" I ask.

"Well," He sighs. "You get close to Hiccup and become his friend, get him to trust you and then when Astrid finally screws up...You 'comfort' him." He uses his fingers to emphasize his point.

"How are we going to get Astrid to screw up? She is like a saint,"

He smirks. "My cousin has been keeping her busy lately, and he has her just where he wants her."

I frown. "Who's your cousin?"

He smirks. "Austin..."

**Fishleg's POV.**

"I can't believe you knocked a guy out..." Amy smirks. "Such a bad ass,"

I roll my eyes. "Shut-up Amy,"

"What, you think you're cool just because you sucker punched some guy?" She smiles as she hands me an ice-pack for my fist. "Just kidding, here is your ice."

After I ran out of the log-cabin Amy and Stacey gave me a ride to their dorm room to let me stay there for a while with them. They go to a college a few miles down from the mountains in a place called Olive Field, the weather is completely different down here.

It is nice and warm but a little breezy at the same time. Stacey and Amy told me that they are studying in art, with cartoon animation; I think it is awesome. Hiccup and I want to attend a college just like them for the same course, we plan on going to the same college and have the same dorm. But since I'm a senior and he is a Junior, it means I'll have to wait until he graduates High school before we can plan anything.

But it doesn't matter, Hiccup has all honors classes and the school was thinking of skipping him a grade since he is super smart. And if he doesn't skip a grade then I can just take a break and travel the world for a year until I go to college.

"You can stay here as long as you need to Fishlegs," Stacey reassures me as she brings me a glass of water, she places it on the wooden table that is in front of the couch I'm sitting on. "Since that girl doesn't want you at her place and all, I don't want you getting into anymore trouble..."

I sigh. "Thanks but I'll only be here for two days, since Christmas is tomorrow,"

"Why do you have to leave after Christmas?" Amy asks before taking a seat next to me on the couch.

I smile lightly. "Oh well, I'm on Christmas break and once it is over then I'll have to get back home for class again." I sigh.

But how am I going to get back home? Ruffnut drove us in her car! She wouldn't let me any where near her let alone look at me after what I did.

"We can drive you back home," Stacey smiles. "Since you and your friends probably drove out together, I know how to get to Berk due to the fact that my parents live there."

Amy smiles. "Yeah, and you can celebrate Christmas with us! It'll be soooo much fun!" She jumps up from her seat. "We can all sit on the couch and watch Christmas movies like, Christmas story, or that Home Alone Christmas special..." Her eyes light up. "Or we can watch Elf!"

"That does sound really cool..." Stacey agrees. "We barely have company over at our place and you seem pretty laid back and cool to be around Fishleg's, it'll be fun."

Man, these two are too nice. They only met me a few hours ago and they are already offering to let me spend the Holiday with them, I've never seen anything like it in my whole life.

I smile. "Yeah, that sounds awesome..."

_**DING-DONG**_

Stacey sighs. "Why do we have doorbells in a dorm? And who is at the door?"

"It's the pizza I ordered! Extra cheese with pineapples on top," Amy smiles as she runs toward the door.

Just then my phone vibrates in my pocket, I pull it out to see a text message from Hiccup; I hold back a sigh.

**(Hiccup/**_**Fishlegs**_**)**

**H: You okay buddy? Astrid and I are really worried about you, and Ruffnut is locked up in her room; probably crying or something...I really wish you guys would tell us what happened between you two, Astrid and I are completely clueless! But text me back as soon as possible, like where are you staying? And for how long? Just please answer me back dude...**

_**F: Relax Hiccup, I'm staying at Amy and Stacey's dorm at their college. They study in cartoon animation just like we plan on doing, but anyway, I'm fine...And...I'm staying with them during the rest of our break, even Christmas. They said that they would even drive me back to our town, so don't worry about me.**_

**H: That's crazy talk! You can ride with us!**

_**F: Hiccup, you know Ruffnut wouldn't like that at all...I just think that we all can use some time away from each other...Even us, besides, you have Josh and your other friends...They can help you with whatever problems you are facing, but I would just hold you back.**_

**(End)**

I received another message from Hiccup but I chose to ignore it, I just need some space right now...

"Who were you texting?" Amy asks as she places the box of pizza on the table, she grabs a slice. "Seemed urgent."

I shrug as I grab a slice as well. "I was just talking to Hiccup,"

"About what?" Stacey asks, but I only shrug.

"Nothing important..."

**Austin's POV.**

"He didn't text back," Hiccup grumbled from his seat on the couch.

We are still at the house and Hiccup is trying to contact Fishleg's but he stopped answering his messages. Astrid is calm about it but Hiccup is freaking out, but I can't blame him, it's his bestfriend.

Me on the other hand could care less, I'm just hanging around these losers to do my cousin Snotlout a favor; I owe him my life. He saved my mom from being robbed and attacked a few years back and ever since then I've had his back for everything.

Plus, it isn't that bad of a favor that he needs me to do. All I have to do is try to win Astrid's heart and get her caught messing around with me and get Hiccup to break it off with her, simple plan. But still, I feel kind of bad messing with people's feelings, even though I just met them; they seem like nice people. But business is business.

Astrid sits next to Hiccup on the couch and pats him on the shoulder. "He just needs some time to relax, we all do."

"Not this time," He puts his head down. "He texted me saying that he is going to spend Christmas with those girls and that we shouldn't talk to each other in school anymore,"

_**Oh damn...**_

"What? Just because of a stupid fight?" Astrid complains.

I shake my head. "I think that there is more behind it, if it was a stupid fight then they would have made up by now."

"True, but what can we do? Fishleg's won't text me back and Ruffnut is still locked in her room," Hiccup muttered.

Astrid spoke up. "Do you know where he is staying?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, he didn't mention it..."

I shrugged. "Just, wait until further notice I guess..."

**Astro's POV.**

"At least you're feeling better," I smile at Rachael from my spot next to her. "It was really boring here without you,"

Rachael is finally better! It feels like she has been sick since forever but in reality it has only been a day or two. Right now we are sitting on my back porch just relaxing, the snow stopped a few hours ago and we are just enjoying each others company.

I am wearing a grey beanie, blue hoodie, grey skinny jeans, and my Timberland boots. My hair is spiked out a little. Rachael is wearing a pink hoodie, black skinny jeans, and pink Vans. Her face is flushed due to the cold weather and she looks absolutely adorable, I just can't take it!

"Was it really that bad without me, or are you just messing with me?" She jokes with a smile, I really did miss that smile.

I shake my head. "No, I was miserable...You know why?"

"Why?"

I smile. "I wasn't able to do this..."

I lean over and quickly place a chaste kiss on her cheek, she blushes and holds back a smile by biting her lip.

"I'll never get tired of doing that," I say truthfully.

But just as she started to answer Anthony and Ashley interrupted us, they came out from my kitchen and out to the back with us.

"See I told you they were out here!" Anthony argued with Ashley.

Anthony is my bestfriend and all but, man, does this kid have the worst type of anger issues! Anything will set this dude off, I feel bad for his future wife.

"Whatever," Ashley mumbled before sitting right in between Rachael and I; rude much? "Just stay away from me Anthony, I only came here with you to see if Rachael was feeling better!"

That was probably a lie, she and Anthony have the strongest feelings for each other! But they both have a bad temper and that kind of messes everything up, too bad, they'd make the cutest couple; besides Rachael and I of course.

Anthony didn't reply but walked over to me with his hands in his pockets, head down. "H-Hey, can I talk to you for a second man?"

"Sure," I stand up and walk over to the gate that leads to the front, I smile at Rachael. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She blushes and smiles. "M'kay..."

We make our way to the front and I lean on a tree, hands in my front pocket. I stand there waiting for him to speak, giving him enough time that he needs; he better not tell me that he has feelings for my girl or something.

He is looking around nervously and messes with his curly hair, he sighs out. "I-I like someone!" He whisper shouts.

"Really?" I roll my eyes. "I know you like Ashley dude,"

He sighs and looks away. "Is it that obvious?"

"Nah," I shake my head. "But if you like her then maybe you should try being nicer to her, right now you treat her like..."

He jumps in. "Like shit?"

I throw my hands up as if to surrender. "Wow! No need for that type of language, where'd you learn that from dude?"

"My brother uses it when he talks to his girlfriend," He shrugs.

**Wow, his whole family must abuse their girlfriends and boyfriends.**

I shake my head. "Well your brother is an idiot, you don't talk to your girlfriends like that; treat them with respect." I glare at him. "And stop cursing, your only ten dude..."

"Whatever," He rolls his eyes. "Just help me get her to go out with me! I'm actually feeling something for her,"

I hold my hands up in defense. "Alright, relax man; girls don't like guys who are desperate. But, you do need to tell her how you feel,"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want her laughing in my face, that's embarrassing."

"Trust me man," I smile. "I'm going to tell Ashley that you want to talk to her so you can tell her how you feel, alright?"

He nods his head. "Y-yeah, I-I think I'm ready,"

"Alright," I point to the backyard. "You stay here and I'll be right back..."

**Rachael's POV.**

I watch as Astro and Anthony leave to talk in the front, I turn back to Ashley and smile. She is my bestfriend and all but I hate how she just sat in between Astro and I, she totally ruin the mood! I wish she would just tell Anthony how she feels already, every time she calls me at night that is all she talks about. Plus, whenever me and Astro are alone those two always seem to ruin it, I'm starting to get mad.

"So..." I start but she cuts me off.

"God, doesn't Anthony just look so cute when he gets mad?" I roll my eyes, here we go again. "I mean his face gets all red and his nostrils flare up! It is so adorable, and I love how he treats me..."

My eyes widen, is she being serious right now? He treats her like a dog on the streets!

"Are you serious?" I mutter.

She shrugs. "I-I don't know what it is b-but he just challenges me, you know?"

**Yeah, challenges you to get a restraining order...**

"Yeah well..." I sigh. "What are you going to do about it?"

She smiles. "Make him jealous of course,"

I slap my face with the palm of my hand. "Why can't you just tell him?"

She rolls her eyes and stands up. "This is 2013 Rachael, not the 90's!"

"Right, what was I thinking?"

Just then Astro walked back over to us, Anthony was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," Astro takes a seat next to me and I move in closer to him, he smiles. "Ashley, Anthony wants to talk to you in the front, said it was important."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, he can talk to me about it later; I have to go."

"Oh please," I roll my eyes. "Where do you have to be?"

She frowns. "Anywhere that isn't here,"

She walks back into the house to avoid seeing Anthony, I sigh. "He was going to ask her out wasn't he?"

Astro nods. "Yeah, what did she say to you?"

"She wants him to get jealous over her, or fight for her or something I guess..." I shake my head and place my head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad that we are finally alone,"

I feel him smile as he places his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, me too..."

**Fishleg's POV.**

"Man that movie was awesome," I mumble as I stretch out my body, it had been a while and I've been on this couch for a few hours.

We watched a movie that I think everybody should know, The Breakfast Club, man that movie is the shit! I loved the part where they all got high and when the guy fell through the ceiling, it was too funny.

Amy and I were cracking jokes about how we probably act the same way when we get high while Stacey just laughed along.

Stacey stood up. "I hope it is okay with you Fishleg's but I invited a few other friends to join us," She handed Amy and I a can of Pepsi "We were planning on going to the park to get high,"

I open my soda and frown. "You get high too? I thought you were just there to watch and make sure Amy doesn't do anything stupid,"

"Yeah well," She takes a sip from her can. "I do it but not to that intent where I don't know where or what I'm doing, but again, I hope it is okay that I invited a few friends."

I shake my head and laugh. "Why are you upset? It's your dorm, you guys can do whatever you want,"

"Yeah well," Amy speaks up. "Who did you invite?"

Stacey stops to think. "Umm...Kuzon, Jacob, and Rosalie."

Amy throws her hands in the air. "Hell yeah! If Rosalie is going to be there then you know this is going to be a crazy party,"

"What does it matter if she is there or not?" I ask.

Stacey rolls her eyes. "She is just like Amy, they're sisters to be exact and they do know how to party..."

This girl seems pretty cool, Amy is cool, but this is her sister! Can't wait to see how this turns out...

_**Ding-Dong**_

"I'll get it!" Amy jumps off from the couch next to me and opens the door. "Guys!"

She walks back over to Stacey and I with three people following behind her, just like Stacey promised; she brought them over to me.

"Guys, this is our new friend we met; Fishleg's..." Amy points over to me, she then turns over to her friends. "Fishlegs this is Kuzon, Jacob, and my favorite little sister Rosalie. She is a senor just like you," Amy winks, I fight back a blush that I feel coming.

Kuzon is light skinned with short and spiky golden brown hair with light green eyes. He smells like cigarettes and is wearing a long sleeved grey shirt, black baggy jeans, and black boots.

He smiles at me. "Wazup Fishleg's," He shakes my hand, nice firm shake might I add. "You partying with us tonight?"

Before I could answer Jacob speaks up. "You just met the guy, give him a chance to breath..."

Jacob is also light skinned with short black hair with brown eyes. He is wearing a short sleeved red Hollister shirt which shows off his muscles, black cargo shorts, with black Jordan flip-flops; white socks on.

"Will you two just shut-up already," Rosalie grumbles, she smiles at me; cute. "Don't mind them, they don't know how to act around people..."

Rosalie, I like how that rolls off my tongue.

She has long flowing blonde hair with the deepest blue eyes that I've ever seen, it was breath taking...She...She...She was wearing a mint green blouse, black short and may I add _**tight**_ skirt that went up to her mid-thighs, and black flats on. She had the same tattoo on her left arm that Amy had on hers, and she smells so good...L-like cotton candy or something.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie." I smile.

She smirks and licks her lips, I'm about to faint. "Call me Rose, babe."

_**Soo sexy...**_

"Are you coming or not Fishleg's?" Amy asks.

I shake my head. "I-I don't think so..."

_**I wouldn't be able to control myself around Rose if I did...**_

Rose pouts at me jokingly. "Please? It won't be fun without you!"

My legs suddenly became like jelly and I smile goofly. "O-okay..."

**Rosalie's POV.**

"Man...It's cold as fuck..." Amy grumbled from her spot on the grass floor of the town park.

I nod my head. "That's why I didn't smoke tonight, it's too cold for that shit."

"I thought it was supposed to be warm down here," Fishlegs mumbled as he came and sat next to me on the back of our pick-up truck.

We were at the park right now just smoking and relaxing but it was freezing out, it never gets this cold! Fishlegs and I are sitting in the trunk while Amy and Kuzon are laying on the floor; completely baked might I add. Stacey and Jacob are a far distance from our group, they are on top of the monkey bars snuggling and making out from time to time.

They claim that they aren't dating but they don't act like it, but, maybe they are just a having some type of friends with benefits type of shit.

Jacob groans. "I'm so tired,"

I tuned Amy and Jacob out and looked over to Fishlegs, I smiled. He had gotten me a can of soda from the cooler in the trunk, such a gentlemen.

"So," I open my soda and take a sip. "You're a Senior too, huh, what do you plan to do once you graduate?"

He smiles. "I want to be a cartoon animator just like Amy and Stacey, me and my bestfriend."

"Who is your bestfriend?"

He smiles. "His name is Hiccup, he is the best and is always there for me..." He sighs. "But, he met some new people and doesn't have time to hang out with me so I just left,"

"But you met some new friends too," I argue. "You shouldn't make a big deal out of it."

He nods. "Yeah, but it just feels like he is leaving me behind you know? He is the star player on the basketball team, dating the most popular girl in the school, and hanging out with the wrong crowd...I-I just don't want to get mixed up in his crazy world anymore."

Damn, he has it bad...Maybe he should think about transferring schools or something.

I smile. "Go to school with me then!" I suggest.

"What?" He frowns before taking a sip of soda. "No way, I can't just change schools like that!"

I sigh. "Well, then how about you just make up with him?"

"It isn't that easy, you see there are four of us and we all hang out together but I got into a fight with this girl an-" I cut him off.

"Was that girl your girlfriend?" I don't know why I cut him off like that the way I did, I must have seemed like an asshole.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Haha, nah, but I thought we kind of had something but...She always played me in front of her friends so I said fuck it and left..."

Thank goodness, he is single!

I smiled. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

He shrugs. "I-it's kind of complicated at this point, you know?"

"Yeah," I smile. "I'm not seeing anyone right now, I haven't dated since last year with this guy who cheated on me, ever since then I haven't dated."

He frowns. "Why would anyone cheat on you? Your beautiful," I smile as he blushes and looks away. "D-did I say that out loud?" I giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." I place my hand on his shoulder and lean closer to him. "No one has ever called me beautiful before, only sexy or hot." I roll my eyes. "I hate guys like that,"

He smiles. "Well, people should tell you that more often; because you really are."

"Are you guys gonna kiss now?" Amy says, her words coming out slurred.

I roll my eyes and back away. "Sorry,"

"No," He shakes his head. "I can't anyway,"

"So you are dating someone?"

_**And he lied to me, just great.**_

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not dating her but, I do have some feelings for her and we really didn't make our relationship clear the last time...I-I just have to be sure before I can start anything else with somebody, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I smile. "Just let me know when you have everything settled with her, until then..." I kissed him on the cheek, he blushes. "We can just relax and see what happens,"

He nods. "Y-yeah,"

**Ruffnut's POV.**

Fuck Fishlegs, I can't believe he punched Kevin in the face like that! He doesn't even know him like that, why is he so pissed off?

I walk out of my room and out to the living room to find Astrid and Hiccup snuggling on the couch, when they see me they smile.

"How is Kevin?" Astrid asks from under Hiccup's arms, I don't see Austin so I'm guessing that he went home.

I sigh. "He left a few hours ago, I was just in my room thinking about stuff; but Kevin is fine now."

Hiccup nods. "How are you feeling? About the whole thing, are you ready to talk about it or you going to leave us in the dark again?"

"Didn't Fishleg's tell you what happened already?" I look around and frown. "Where is he anyway?"

I know he punched Kevin and he had no right to do that but we still need to talk about it, we are both eighteen and need to act like adults. But even though I'm still mad I have to admit that it was kind of hot how he knocked the shit out of Kevin like that, and he called me his girl!

Hiccup folded his arms. "He left with these two girls last night..." Two girls?

"What?" I growled out.

"Y-yeah," Hiccup stuttered. "He even said that he was going to spend Christmas break with them and that they were going to drive him back home after."

I frown. "Why? He can't ride with us or something?"

"Ruff, let's face it; you were pretty mad at him last night!"Astrid states. "He probably thought that you'd be upset if you drove with us,"

I shake my head. "Whatever, he can do whatever he wants,"

I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat.

So he is with two girls, huh? Well fuck him then, if he is over me then I'm over him too! Shit, two can play at this game...


	16. Unexpected Events (Part 1)

**Hey guys, I'm here with Chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed my last Chapter and I hope you like this one as well. In this Chapter all kinds of shit is going to go down, for one thing; it's Christmas (In the story of course) and not everyone is jolly. Also, a big shout out to Cyclone20 for being my 100th reviewer; means a lot. **

**I really wanted to get this Chapter in today because I have a track meet tomorrow and also on Wednesday; which is my birthday! So, I just wanted to get this posted since I'm going to be busy the rest of the week. Also, this Chapter is a lot longer than the others, about 5,000 words!**

**Now, without further a-do, here we go:**

**Love And Basketball**

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Events (Part 1)**

**Fishleg's POV.**

I open my eyes slowly as they try to adjust to the bright light that is seeping out from the blinds, I don't feel like getting up. I know that it's Christmas and all but I'm tired as hell! Last night I spent hours at the park just talking with Rose and laughing at how high Amy and Kuzon were, it was funny but tiring; I'm pretty sure that they're tired as well.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS DUDE! WAKE UP ALREADY," Amy shouts as she pushes the blinds to the side, allowing the suns rays to hit me right in the face.

Okay, maybe I was wrong about them being tired.

I groan out loud and pull the pillow over my head as I lean into the couch to get more comfortable.

I hear other foot steps making their way into the living room, it's probably just Stacey.

"He's still tired?" Stacey mumbles.

Finally gaining some type of strength I pull the pillow away from my face, I choose to lie on my back instead. "How are you two not tired? We got back here around like five and now it's only seven!"

_**That means we only got two hours of sleep!**_

Amy smirks. "This is nothing for us, dude. We do this shit day after day, and night after night...On the weekends of course, other days we have classes."

"Yeah," Stacey points to the kitchen. "Want some coffee to wake you up a little? We have a lot of plans for today,"

I scoffed. "Well you two can do those plans on your own because I'm going to stay in bed all day while watching Christmas movies..."

Amy shrugs. "Okay then, I'll just tell Rose and th-"

"Rose is going to be there?" I ask sitting straight up on the couch.

"Yeah," Stacey laughs. "She wanted us all to go to this cool Christmas party that our friend James is having,"

Amy agrees. "Yeah, she said it was going to be amazing! She even said you could go, she was a little excited about it too,"

I smile goofly. "She really wants me to go?" They both nod with smiles on thier faces. "Alright, I'll go; but only because this is my last day here and I want to make it last..."

I stand up and make my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready to see Rose...And Kuzon and Jacob of course.

"Merry Christmas by the way," Amy and Stacey shout out.

_**Oh it's going to be...**_

"By the way," I poke my head out from the bathroom to look at them. "I need you guys to drop me off somewhere,"

Amy shrugs. "Where?"

"The same place where I got into that fight at the party,"

"Why?" Stacey asks, I merely shrug in response.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of,"

**Astro's POV.**

"Everything has to be perfect!" I shout as I push the roses into Anthony's hands.

"Umm..." He mumbles as he inspects the flowers that I placed in his hand. "Don't you think you are over doing Rachael's Christmas present? Like, just a little?"

Today is Christmas and I am trying to make it the best one that Rachael had and ever will have. Right now Anthony and I are at my place setting everything up, I'm having a small party with a few friends; starts in a few hours. I can't have the party too late because then it will get dark and our parents will want us home as soon as possible, so my time is limited.

But hopefully Rachael might be able to stay a little bit longer than everyone else.

"I just want to make sure that Rachael has the best day today," I mumble as I release red and green balloons into the air.

He places the red roses into a glass vase that is on the table before sitting on the couch. "It will be, but, you just need to relax..."

I run a hand through my hair. "Y-yeah you're right, I just need to calm down and get the decorations in order..." I hand him fliers. "I need you to go and pass those out to our friends, tell them the party is in three hours and that they can leave whenever they want..."

"Dude," Anthony frowns. "I'm not some kind of delivery boy..."

_**Here we go...**_

"Please Anthony?" I beg. "I would do it if I could but I really need to take care of this party,"

He sighs. "Fine," He smiles. "Besides, I know how much you want that kiss to happen..."

_**...D-did he just say kiss...?**_

"W-what kiss?" I stutter.

"Seriously? You haven't been thinking about it?" He asks.

I shake my head. "What are you talking about, man?"

"You know? The kiss under the mistletoe? Also your first real kiss as a couple?" He smiles. "It's going to be totally awesome, dude!"

I gulp and nod my head uncertainly. "Y-yeah...C-can't wa-wait,"

"Haha, I knew you'd be excited about it!" He pats me on the back before walking out the door. "I'll hand these out and be back to help you get ready,"

He closes the door before I can respond.

_**A kiss? Aww man! I haven't even thought about that, what if I'm bad at it and then she will break up with me?**_

"I know..." I run over and grab the house phone and dial a number fast. "If anyone can help me it's her."

**Astrid's POV.**

"Where did Hiccup and Austin go?"

I pass her a can of Pepsi as I take a seat next to her on the couch. "Hiccup went to play basketball with Josh and Jeffery," I open my soda and take a quick sip. "I think Austin went home...But he did text me wishing me a Merry Christmas." I smile.

Ruffnut and I had been up for about an hour now and we were just relaxing and watching some old movies and shit, Hiccup went out to ball up. He is getting pretty good, I can't wait to see him play at their home game when we get back from break; it's going to be awesome!

Also, Ruffnut is finally becoming herself again! She is laughing, talking, and making fun of the silly stuff that I do; just like before. But I still want to know what has been going on with her and Fishlegs for the past vacation, but she'll tell me when she is ready to.

Ruffnut frowns. "Really? You're still texting that guy, Astrid?"

"Yeah? What's the big deal?" I shrug. "We're just friends, it isn't like I'm cheating on Hiccup behind his back or anything..."

She sighs. "Nothing good can come from this Astrid, first you say that you two are only friends but then you'll become more and more distant with Hiccup..."

"Ruffnut it's fine!"

She glares at me. "Don't do anything stupid Astrid,"

_**This bitch does not want to go there...**_

"Stupid? You're telling me not to do anything stupid, huh?" I scoff. "What about about the fact that you and Fishlegs are keeping secrets from Hiccup and I?" I raise my voice. "Ohh...Or how about the fact that you had Fishlegs come over here and punch Kevin in the face?"

She growls. "There wasn't anything I could do to stop it!"

"What a bad fucking lier you are," I stand from my seat. "Whatever you and Fishlegs are hiding, regardless, you knew that he wouldn't like you talking to Kevin like the way you were..."

Ruffnut doesn't reply, she just looks away from me and turns her attention to the TV. But I know she wasn't interested in what was on, she just needed to get out of my cold hard gaze.

_**Someone better start explaining something or there is going to be hell to pay...**_

"Ruff..." My voice softens. "What happened between Fishlegs and you?"

_**I might be too strung out on compliments**_

_**Overdosed on confidence**_

_**Started not to give a fuck and stop fearing the consequence**_

_**Drinking every night because we drink to my accomplishments**_

_**Faded way too long I'm floating in and out on consciousness**_

_**And they say that I'm back**_

_**I'd agree with that**_

_**I just take my time with all this shit I still believe in that**_

_**I had someone tell me I fell off**_

_**Ooh I needed that...**_

I take out my phone and click answer, I look at Ruffnut. "I have to take this...We'll talk about this later,"

She rolls her eyes before she walks up the stairs and into her room.

"Yeah?" I say into the phone as I take a seat on the couch.

"Hey sis, long time so speak; huh?" I hear Astro say from the other line, I smile.

"Astro, how is it going down there? Do you guys miss me?" I joke.

He speaks up. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we miss you half to death...But that isn't why I called you, I need some advice,"

I smile. "Would this have anything to do with Rachael?"

He sighs. "Y-yeah...It's Christmas and there are going to be mistletoe's and stuff..."

_**Oh, so he is worried that their first kiss is going to be bad, huh?**_

"Look, you need to relax Astro." I smile. "Don't push things and just let it happen naturally, alright? Just...Don't do anything that you aren't ready for,"

I can imagine him nodding his head through the phone. "Okay," He pauses. "Merry Christmas by the way...Do you guys have anything planned? Parties?"

I chuckle. "I haven't even thought about having a party, after the last one that we had...I don't think we need another one, honestly."

"Yeah well, I'm setting a party up at the house right now just for Rachael..."

_**Isn't my little brother just the charmer.**_

I smile. "That's too sweet of you,"

"You think she will like it?" He asks nervously.

"She'll love it,"

He sighs in relief. "Good. Well I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow; right?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, see you later and tell Mom and Dad I said Merry Christmas..."

"Okay,"

**Hiccup's POV.**

"I'm open!" I shout as I wave my hands in the air to alert Jeffery.

He catches me from the corner of his eye and gives me a quick bounce pass, I clasp the ball in my palms and go up for a lay-up.

"Lets go! That is the third time that we bet you guys," Josh smirks.

I had woken up pretty early today and I had decided to go out and practice with Josh and Jeffery at the courts. Yeah it is cold, but we got a few shovels and moved the snow out of the way; we had enough space to play and the floor wasn't too wet.

I told Astrid where I was going to be before leaving the house, she was fine about it. She and Ruffnut need some time to talk and catch up after all.

"Man whatever," A friend of Josh's says as he snatches his basketball from Jeffery's hand. "We are still going to whoop your asses when we play ya'll at your home court in a week!"

His teammates nod their heads. "Yeah! We're going to beat you at your home court,"

_**Ugh, not this shit again...They keep saying that they are going to beat us when we play them next week but we already beat them three times! And these guys are supposed to be the starters!**_

I take a seat on the bench next to Jeffery, we watch Josh argue on and on with the other team. I take my time to scan the basketball courts to see who is here.

Right now it is just me, Jeffery, Josh, three of the other players, and a few girls who were watching us play. They have been trying to get my attention all day but I just keep trying ignoring them.

"Have you talked to Justin or Cobi since the party?" Jeffery spoke up as he dribbled the basketball from his seat.

I scoff. "Hell naw, and I'm not going to either! They were being jerks and I don't want anything to do with that,"

"Still," Jeffery mumbles. "We have to deal with them next week seeing as we have a game, you are going to have to get along with them soon...We are a team and we all need to work together,"

"Psh," I chuckle. "Hell, I don't need a damn team..." I snatch the ball from his hands. "Watch this..." I move a little closer to the three point line and take a quick shot.

_**SWAP**_

I smirk when I hear the girls giggle and whisper random things, I turn back to Jeffery. "See? I could beat any team on my own, but, sadly we need five players."

"Seems to me like you are getting a little ahead of yourself," He mutters as he stands up to retrieve the ball that I had just shot.

I sit back in my seat and pull out my phone and go through my messages, I wonder what Fishlegs is up to. Seems to me like those two girls that he has been around have him in check now a days, but I'm proud of him.

For once in his life he doesn't need me and he is becoming independent. Maybe he was right...We both need some time away to do things on our own, can't use crutches forever y'know.

"Nice shot over there," I hear a feminine voice say.

I look up to find Heather smiling down at me with an blonde headed girl by her side. The blonde headed beauty has light blue eyes that kind of remind me of Astrid's, her blonde platinum hair is in a pony tail right now, and her cheeks are red due to the coldness.

"Heather," I mumble as Jeffery comes back over to us, he sits next to me.

Heather smiles as she points to the blonde. "This is my friend Ino, she wanted to meet you..."

"Hi!" Ino smiles brightly at me.

_**Isn't she perky...**_

I smile sheepishly at her and give her a slight wave. "Sup?"

"I was just on my way back to our town since school starts next week and all," Heather mumbles. "But then I saw you over here and decided that I could talk to you before I left,"

I shrug. "Oh, that sounds cool I guess."

After the party I had some time to think; about Heather and all...She isn't that bad I guess. I mean she didn't give me a reason not to trust her so I guess I should give her a break, unless she makes me think other wise.

"I heard that you are going to be starting at next weeks home game, that true?" Heather asks with a smile.

I nod my head. "Hehe, yeah it is..."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you guys play! I'm one of the cheerleaders and I'll make sure to tell the girls to cheer extra loud for you," Ino says with a bright smile, showing off her pearly whites.

_**Ohh, a cheerleader! That's why she was so perky...**_

"Haha, sounds good..." I smile.

"Well we have to get going," Heather takes my hand and writes something on my palm. "This is me and Ino's number, give us a call if you want to chill or if you just want to talk."

_**Will Astrid be mad?**_

Jeffery gives me a stern look. "Hiccup..."

"Relax freshmen," I joke causing Heather and Ino to laugh. "I'll defiantly give you two a call,"

Heather looks at me one more time. "If you need anything Hiccup, I'll be there..."

"He has someone for that and it's his girlfriend," Jeffery growls.

Heather smirks. "Yeah but, there are some things that she won't be able to take care of..."

I watch as they walk back over to their car.

"You're skating on thin ice Hiccup," Jeffery breaks me from my gaze, I frown at him.

"What? It's just some harmless flirting, that never hurt anybody..."

He shakes his head. "Listen to me Hiccup...That girl will take you straight to hell if you let her,"

_**Sometimes a change in scenery can be a good thing...**_

"You are over thinking this..." I feel my phone vibrate, it's a text from Astrid.

(**Hiccup/**_**Astrid**_)

_**A:Hiccup, get back over here. Ruffnut and I are packing our things up, we plan on leaving later tonight so we can get back early to see our families.**_

**H:Alright, I'm leaving the courts now.**

I put my phone away. "I need you guys to give me a ride back,"

"Okay, lets get our stuff ready and then we can take you back." Jeffery offers.

I smile. "Cool,"

**Rachael's POV.**

"This party is going great," I smile brightly. "Thanks for inviting me..."

"You're my girlfriend Rachael, of course I invited you!" Astro smiles.

_**Gosh, I love it when he calls me his girlfriend!**_

I look around to find my mom placing a bottle of soda on the snack table. Astro's mom had invited my mom to the party just so I could stay a little bit longer with Astro.

I smile at Astro. "I'm going to go help my mom out with the snacks, I'll be back..."

Astro nods his head before I walk over to help my mom out.

So far everything was going fine, Ashley has been making me worry about the fact that Astro might actually kiss me tonight under the mistletoe; I'm trying to be cool about it though.

When I reached my mom I grabbed the soda from her hands, I placed it gently on the table. My mom has been feeling a little sick lately and I don't think that she should be carrying heavy stuff right now, even if it is just soda.

"Hey sweetie," She kisses me on my cheek. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend? He threw this party just for you,"

I smile as I look around to see Astro making Anthony and some of his other friends laugh.

_**I sure am lucky...**_

"Yeah," I look back at my mom. "I just came over to see if you were okay,"

She nods her head. "I'm a little dizzy but I'm fine, it's just a small cold..."

"You sure? Want me to stay with you for a while?" I suggest.

"No," She reassures me. "I-I'll be fine,"

I nod my head. "Sure,"

**Fishleg's POV.**

"Thanks for dropping me off," I smile at Rose as I get out of the car.

She smiles. "Just hurry up so we can go to the party..."

After getting ready to hang out with Amy and her friends I had told them that I needed someone to drop me off back at the log cabin. Rose being the sweet heart that she is, agreed to drive me here while the other went to the party without us.

But I'm not mad about that, I'm just nervous about what I'm going to say when I get inside the house.

_**Knock Knock**_

"I'm coming!" I hear Astrid shout from inside.

From what I can hear from the door, she is running down the stairs trying to get here before I leave or something. The door knob twists and she pops her head out with a smile, followed by a surprised gasp.

"How can I-" She stops when she sees me, her eyes wide. "N-no fucking way..."

_**Wow, potty mouth over here...**_

I smile as I hold my hands up. "Wow, watch your mouth Astrid! Kids might be around here,"

"Y-yeah," She laughs along. "Come in," She opens the door wider and I walk past her.

When I get inside Astrid closes the door behind me, I see Hiccup sitting on the couch; face buried in his phone. He speaks up without looking up from his phone.

_**Who the hell is he texting? Astrid is right here...**_

"Who was it?" He mumbles.

I smirk. "Nice to see that much hasn't changed, huh?"

His head shoots up so fast that I'm sure he is going to get whiplash, he grins. Hiccup jumps up from the couch, his phone soon forgotten on the couch.

"Dude! Where the hell have you been?" He gives me a quick handshake before backing away. "It's like you've been ghosting out on me ever since the party, but I'm glad to have you back bro..."

I look towards the stairs. "I didn't say that I was coming back,"

Hiccup frowns. "Of course you aren't..."

"But, depending on how Ruffnut acts...Then I will decide if I'm staying or not,"

Hiccup gives me a small grin. "So you are manning up and being the bigger person?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs, first room to the right..." Astrid says with a small smile.

Before I could go upstairs Astrid spoke up again. "Who is that girl who gave you a ride?"

"Just a friend, her name is Rosalie but we all call her Rose for short..." I say quickly before running up the stairs.

When I am on the second floor I make a right and open the door without knocking, I want to get this over with soon so Rose won't have to wait that long. I look inside to find Ruffnut smoking while she is sitting on her bed, looking right at me.

_**Almost like she knew that I was coming...**_

When she sees me her face stays the same, cold and emotionless.

"Hey..." I mumble as I scan Ruffnut carefully, can't be too safe; she might still be upset with me.

She throws her cigarette onto the ashtray that was on the table next to her bed, her face still emotionless.

"I didn't know that you smoked," I mumble.

"Yeah," She scoffed. "And didn't know that you like to get high with random girls."

_**Ouch, that kind of hurt.**_

"W-who told you about that?" I stutter.

She rolls her eyes. "Your friend Hiccup isn't good at hiding secrets...Well not from me at least,"

_**Yeah I told him that I went to hang out with Amy and Stacey, but I didn't tell him I got high...How the hell did she find out about that?**_

I sigh. "Of course..." I look back over at her, my face turning serious once more. "We need to talk,"

"So, you've finally grown a pair of balls and have decided to confront me, hmm?"

I frown. "No...I came to talk things out," I pause. "I only waited so long to talk to you because I knew that you needed your space..."

_**I'm sick of making Hiccup and Astrid worry about me, Ruffnut and I have to handle this like adults. I'm sick of playing these stupid games with her...It needs to stop and it needs to stop now.**_

She scoffed. "Well I don't want to hear what you have to say..."

_**Is she fucking serious right now? I haven't seen her for two days and she is still acting like a stupid bitch! I thought she would have at least calmed down by now...**_

I growl. "Why are you so mad? Here I am trying to fix things, but you keep pushing me away!" I step closer to her but she takes two steps back.

_**Does she think I'm going to hit her too?**_

"Either we fix this now or what we have will be gone,"

_********FLASH BACK********_

It was the day that we would be traveling to Ruffnut's Uncles' log cabin. Since my house was the closest Ruffnut had decided to pick me up first. I had no problem with it at the time because I thought Ruffnut was kind of cool, you know?

We both seemed to get along fine so I was sure that nothing bad was going to happen during the time being.

"You got all your stuff, dude?" She asks from the drivers seat, I nod my head.

"Yeah, I even brought some food for us all to eat on the way there..." I mumble to her as I take a seat in the back behind her. "Astrid will probably want to sit up there,"

She nods her head as she starts the car. "Yeah, you're right."

The car was silent for a while before she decided to speak up.

"Do you think I'm mean Fishlegs?" She questions.

I smile. "I tend to only see the good in people,"

She shakes her head. "Well I'd just like to apologize in advance for whatever I may do,"

_**What is she talking about?**_

"What are you saying?"

She sighs. "Look Fishlegs, I-I know that sometimes I seem like a bitch and all but..." She smiles lightly. "I really just act like that to hide my feelings,"

I lick my lips. "What feelings are you hiding?"

"Well," She looks at me through the mirror. "I might sort of like you..."

_********END FLASH BACK********_

Ruffnut continues to glare at me, her fists balled up. "Get the fuck out of my Uncles beach house,"

"**Fine!**" I shout as I storm out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

_**I tried to fix things but nooo! She wants to act like a kid, well I'm sick of her childish games...I need to women who isn't going to play me like a fiddle, I want something that is actually meaningful; something that will last...**_

I walk downstairs to tell Astrid and Hiccup the bad news but they weren't here, I'll just text him later I guess. I went outside to see that Rose was still waiting for me, at least she has my back. I open the door and get inside quickly before shutting the door behind me.

"How'd it go?" She questions.

I shake my head. "She didn't want to hear it, she told me to get out..."

Rose giggles. "Bitches will be bitches, Fishlegs..."

"Yeah," I smile. "I guess they will..."

**Rachael's POV.**

I look at my watch to see that it is five thirty, I have been here since about two. The party was still going on and only two or three people had left, right now I was standing by the door with Astro, Ashley, and Anthony; we were just talking.

"I hate that we have school next week though," Ashley mumbles sadly.

Anthony agrees. "Yeah, I don't feel like getting kicked out of Mr. James class for talking again...Even when I'm behaving he still kicks me out! It's madness I tell you,"

"Yeah," She laughs at him. "I know what you mean,"

_**I guess it is true, love is in the air. If it wasn't in the air then Anthony and Ashley wouldn't be getting along so well.**_

Anthony grabs Ashley by the hand. "Hey, I saw this really cool picture of a snake with two heads on the computer the other day...Wanna check it out?" He points to my brothers laptop that was on the table.

_**She is probably just going to say no and then yell at him for no reason.**_

Ashley smiles. "I'd love to," She mumbles before following him.

_**What? Is she serious right now? What happened to all of that, make him work for it mess?**_

"Looks like they are getting along well," Astro tried to start a conversation.

I nod my head. "Yeah, I hate to admit it but they really do make a good couple..."

"Not better than us," He smirks. "We are the definition of cu-"

"MISTLETOE!" Ashley shouts, I look over to see that she is pointing at us.

_**Oh no...I am not ready for this!**_

I gulp as I look up to see that she is indeed telling the truth. My eyes flash to Astro's with light speed to see that he is blushing lightly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"We don't have to," He suggests kindly.

_**He is too cute.**_

Ashley speaks up. "Yes you do! Those are the rules,"

I roll my eyes at her before turning my attention back to Astro, I nod my head. His eyes seem to widen a little before he closes them and starts to lean in.

_**Here goes nothing...**_

******CRASH******

We break apart quickly to see what the noise was.

"Oh dear lord! Get some ice and some towels, quickly!" I hear Astro's mother shout from the kitchen.

_**What happened?**_

I push everyone out of the way and make it to the kitchen to see that my mom was laying passed out on the kitchen floor, she was breathing but she was also sweating. I ran over to Astro's mom, she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Rachael honey, listen, please call your brother and tell him that your mother passed out and that we are taking her to the hospital; I already alerted your father." She speaks quickly.

I nod my head quickly. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Let's just see what the doctors have to say,"

**Hiccup's POV.**

"I really hope that they make up soon," I sigh. "I miss us all hanging out as a group,"

Astrid nods her head. "Ye-"

**RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**

I grab my phone and click answer.

"Hello?" I say happily.

_**Fishlegs and Ruffnut are going to make up, nothing can ruin my mood!**_

"Hiccup! It's Rachael," She shouts through the line. "Wewereatapartywhenmompassedoutonthefloorandthensh estartedsweatingandnowtheyaretakinghertothehospita l!"

I hold my hand up. "Whoa, calm down sis...Say it again but slower,"

"MOM PASSED OUT AND NOW THEY ARE TAKING HER TO THE HOSPITAL! GET HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" She shouts before hanging up.

_**Shit...**_

I grab my jacket and Ruffnut's car keys before running out of the door, Astrid on my heals. I unlock the car before I start it up, Astrid gets into the passenger seat.

"Where are you going?" She questions.

I shake my head as I pull out of the driveway and onto the road. "My mom passed out and they are taking her to the Hospital, I have to get there before it is too late."

"What about Ruffnut?"

"Just text her and tell her what is going on, her Uncle can drive her back! I don't care right now, I just need to get back to town..." I speed up.

She nods her head as she pulls out her phone.

"I'll tell her now,"

_**To be continued...**_


	17. Unexpected Events (Part 2 of 2)

**In this Chapter nothing much goes down, just some more unexpected events. Astrid finds a new passion and Hiccup is having some mixed emotions about his life and his decisions. I know this Chapter is a little short but I don't have much in store for today and not to mention that it has been a very long day and I just need to get some sleep. Anyway, here we go with the story. Hope you like it:**

**Love And Basketball**

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Events (Part 2 of 2)**

**Hiccup's POV.**

"You should get some sleep, son." My father pats me on the shoulder. "You have been driving for a pretty long time,"

I shake my head. "I'm fine dad, I'm just going to stay up until I know that she is feeling better..."

"Hiccup," My dad scratches his beard. "We don't know what the situation is right now...How about you get Astrid to drive you and Rachael home? I'll stay and watch over your mother,"

After hearing that my mother had passed out at the party Astrid and I drove back down here as fast as we could, luckily we weren't too late. They aren't letting anyone see her right now because they are still trying to find out what's wrong with her, but I'm praying that it's nothing...I can't...I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to her.

I shake my head as I try to hold back my tears. "N-no...I want to stay with her,"

"Hiccup." His voice hardens. "You are a man...And being a man means taking care of your sister in hard times like this," He nods his head over to Rachael. "Look at her."

I turn my head to the side to see Rachael hugging Astrid tightly, her eyes are red.

_**She must have been crying before I got here...**_

My facial expression softens and I look back over at my dad, I nod my head. "O-okay, I'll take her home to make sure that she gets a good night sleep..."

"Good," He smiles sadly. "Watch over her while I watch your mother..."

Without further instruction I walked over to Rachael and Astrid. Since Astrid slept during the whole ride she should be fine with driving Rachael and I home.

"We're leaving guys," I tell them both, they lift their heads to stare up at me.

Rachael looks at me with bloodshot eyes. "Who's going to look after mom?"

"Dad is going to stay here while we go back home," I look over at Astrid. "Can you drive us there? I'm still tired from the long drive up here..."

She nods her head as she stands up, holding Rachael tightly in her arms. "Yeah, lets just go so Rachael can get some sleep."

I nod my head and hand her the keys.

* * *

"And you know what the moral of the story was?" Astrid questioned with a smile.

Rachael shook her head. "No. What was it?"

"Slow and steady...Wins the race." Astrid replied with a smile.

She had just finished reading Rachael the story about the rabbit and the turtle who got into a race, she literally begged Astrid to read her a story! But then again...She is only ten years old and ten year olds like bedtime stories too.

"Get some sleep now," She shut the book before placing it on her dresser.

Rachael nodded. "G'night..."

Astrid turned the lights off before walking over to me by the door. "Night," She mumbled as I closed the door behind her.

We walked back into the livingroom in silence, we both took a seat on the couch that was facing the TV. The TV wasn't on but we had no problem staring at it in silence, but then she spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned.

_**Oh brother, here we go...Any other time I would talk to her about any problems that I might have had but not today, right now I just need some space...Besides, she wouldn't understand the situation that I am in.**_

I shake my head. "No...I just need some time alone,"

"Okay," She stands up and walks to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow so you can tell me how your mom is doing," She closes the door without saying good-bye.

_**Whatever, it's been a long day and we both just need to relax and take a break...**_

Before I can get up my phone vibrates, it's a text message. I look down at my phone to see who texted me.

_**It's Heather...**_

**(Hiccup/Heather)**

**Heather: Hey, why'd you stop texting me earlier?**

I let out a soft sigh before picking up my phone and responding.

**Me: I had to come back home, my mom passed out and I had to see her in the hospital...**

When my message goes through I decide to head up to bed, it's been a long day. I make it up to my room and by now she has texted me back.

**Heather: Are you still over there?**

I text her back quickly.

**Me: No...I'm home right now, I had to get my little sister back home so she could get some sleep.**

She doesn't respond and I figure that she isn't going to text me back since it has been about three minutes as of now.

**RING**

I look down to see that Heather is calling me, I pick up and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I mumble.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sigh. "Yeah..."

**Astrid's POV.**

"How's Hiccup doing with the whole situation?" Austin questions.

I sigh. "I asked him if he wanted to talk about it but he said that he just needed some time alone, I'm so fucking pissed."

"Why? The man needs his space to think, that's the least you can do for him..."

_**Man my ass, to me he is acting like a little boy!**_

"I'm his girlfriend! He could have at least told me how he was feeling," I run a hand through my golden locks. "Instead of keeping his feelings bottled up like that."

After I left Hiccup's house I was still a little pissed off about the fact that he is being such a jerk and not talking about his feelings, I decided to give him some time to think though. So, I called Austin on the phone and we went over to his house; it's only a few minutes away from mine.

We weren't in his house though, just sitting outside on the porch drinking a few beers; nothing to serious. I'm not drunk and I don't plan to be either; I have to a lot of things to do tomorrow. I have to make sure Ruffnut gets back safely, then I need to get my school stuff ready, and then I have to see how Hiccup and his mom are doing.

"Well," He throws his finished beer can out onto his lawn. "You know what I like to do when I need to blow off steam?"

_**At this point anything sounds good...**_

I look over at him. "What?"

He jumps up with a smile on his face, he pulls out a long white surfboard from behind his chair.

_**He can't be serious.**_

"I like to go surfing!" He shouts loudly causing a few birds to fly away due to the loud noise.

I shake my head lightly before rolling my eyes. "Austin, it's December! Do you know how freezing cold it is? All the lakes are probably frozen and if they aren't then they are going to be ice cold."

"Who said anything about surfing out here?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you getting at now? Where else would we go surfing at? And why would I go? I don't even know how to surf!"

_**He has to be drunk because he isn't thinking straight right now...**_

"Whoa," He holds his hand up while the other one holds his board. "Take a deep breath and calm down Astrid, you are asking way to many questions right now."

I nod my head and calm down.

"Anyway...I have a few friends who live down in Olive Field," He starts.

_**Olive Field? Where have I heard that from before...?**_

"Who are your friends?"

He shrugs. "Amy and Stacey are down there now, I think they invited a few more people..." Yeah, I've heard those names before. "Amy told me that they picked up a cool new guy too, I don't know his name though...I forgot."

"Fishlegs?"

He smiles. "Yeah! That's his name, so do you want to go down there? Only takes a few hours to get there, and then after we are done surfing then we can pick Ruffnut up since she is still down there..."

_**Good, this way I can talk to Fishlegs and also pick up Ruffnut and get her back down here. And Hiccup...He wants space anyway so, everyone wins!**_

"Okay," I nod. "Lets do this..."

_**I always did want to learn how to surf...**_

**Fishlegs POV.**

"This beach is so beautiful at night," Rose mumbles from her spot on the beach chair next to me.

I smile. "Yeah but, it's probably like this in the morning too..."

Amy scoffs as she hands us each a beer. "I wish! In the morning it's always crowded and shit, I can never get any good surfs in with all those torists hogging up the beach..."

After I left the log cabin Rose and I decided to ditch the party and instead she took me to a cool beach that they have in Olive Field. But we didn't get much time alone because Amy and Stacey came over telling us how the party was a total waste of time, so here we are.

I drop my beer in the sand and face Amy quickly. "You can surf?"

"Yeah," Stacey chuckles. "We all can...We could teach you, if you want?"

I shake my head. "No thanks...Besides, isn't it a little dark to surf?"

"No," Amy points to a few tall poles that were on the beach. "Those poles over there are really lights that we use to surf at night, we just have to turn them on..."

_**Still doesn't sound safe to me, plus...I can't even swim that well.**_

"I'm fine..."

Amy shrugs. "Oh well doesn't matter anyway, Austin texted me saying that he was bringing some girl over here who wants to surf...Said that she has been having a bad day or something."

_**Austin? The Austin that was our waiter?**_

"Umm...Did he tell you the girls name?" I question.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rose looking at me funny, but I tried to shake it off.

"Yeah," Stacey takes a sip from her can. "He said her name is Astrid or something...? I'm not completely sure,"

Rose speaks up. "Why? Do you know this girl or something?"

"Yeah but..." I shake my head. "She is only a friend of mine, she was with us when we came up here for Christmas..."

"Oh," Rose said sounding relieved.

Amy frowns. "Was she causing you any trouble, Fishlegs? Cuz we could easily beat her up for you..."

"Yeah," Stacey continues. "If she is anything like that other girl then she must be causing you a lot of stress,"

_**Are they seriously thinking of hurting Astrid just because she might have got me upset? These girls are awesome!**_

"No," I chuckle. "She is the nice one guys,"

Before they could say anything else a bright light hit us all, we covered our eyes to block the bright light.

_**What the hell...**_

"Austin!" I hear Amy shout.

**Heather's POV.**

"Why didn't you want to talk to Astrid about this?" I question over the phone.

He sighs. "She wouldn't understand."

_**Really? Is he serious right now?**_

I roll my eyes. "And I can?"

"No but...I-I just like talking to you, I don't know!" He pauses. "I just can't explain this feeling,"

"You know that you can have me whenever you want, right?"

"Yeah," He whispers breathlessly. "I know but...I'm just confused right now."

I smirk. "Well, you let me know when you're ready..."

There is a long pause before he finally speaks up. "I'll talk to you later."

_**CLICK**_

The line goes dead but I smile. "He will come around,"

**Astrid's POV.**

I had called Ruffnut and told her that I would be picking her up in a few hours and to make sure that all her things were packed and ready to go. Austin and I on the other hand had just arrived at the beach in Olive Field. He parked right on the beach in front of four people who were just relaxing and having a few beers.

He turned off the car and unlocked it so we could both get out, when I got out I was happy to see who was there.

"Fishlegs?" I mutter.

He smiles lightly. "Hey Astrid, took you two long enough to get here!" He moves from his spot next to some blonde girl before walking over to me, he gives me a quick hug. "I heard that you are going to be surfing tonight, that true?"

Austin smirks. "Hell yeah she is!"

_**He is so hyper for no reason...**_

"Yeah but I have to tell you something about Hiccup,"

He holds his hand up. "No, I don't want to hear it..."

"It's about his mother." I say sternly, cutting him off before he can continue.

His facial expression quickly changes and he suddenly looks concerned. "What happened?"

I sigh. "She passed out at a Christmas party and now she is in the hospital, they don't know what is wrong with her right now though..."

"Hiccup..." He frowns at me. "Why aren't you with him? He obviously needs you right now,"

I scoff. "I asked if he wanted to talk about it but he kept refusing...So I left to clear my head."

"He can be like that at times but just give him time and he will come around,"

Austin hands me a blue surf board with two white strips coming down the middle, he smiles brightly. "You ready to learn surfing from the best of the best?"

A girl with dark red hair, which was in a pony-tail, came up to us. She smacked Austin on the head causing Fishlegs and the others to chuckle while I just stared at the scene in shock.

_**Why are they laughing? She just smacked him on the head!**_

"The best of the best my ass!" She looks over at me with a smile, she holds out her hand. "Nice to meet you Astrid, I am Amy. Also known as the best surfer in Olive Field!"

I shake her hand quickly before pulling mine back. "Nice to meet you, Amy."

Amy turns around to pull over the blonde girl and some other girl with short black hair.

"This is my little sister, Rosalie." Amy points to the blonde.

Rosalie walks over to Fishlegs and pulls him close to her. "Just call me Rose for short,"

_**Her and Fishlegs sure do look...Close.**_

"I'm Stacey," The girl with jet black hair says.

I smile. "Nice to meet you all,"

"Okay, okay, okay! We all know each other, now can we please start the surf lessons?" Austin shouts.

Amy giggles. "Hehehe, okay Austin..."

**Astro's POV.**

"Is their mother going to be okay?" I ask my mom as she pulls the covers up to my chest.

She sighs. "We have to wait to see what the doctors say, sweety."

After Rachael's mom passed out her dad came over and drove her to the hospital while the rest of our guests helped us clean up before leaving. After everything was clean my mom told me to go to bed and get some sleep, I'm exhausted.

"You're a good kid Astro..." She kisses me on the forehead before walking over to the door, she turns the lights off. "Good night, son...I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

**Austin's POV.**

Tonight was a great night to teach Astrid how to surf due to the fact that the waves were so calm, all she needs to learn right now is how to paddle and stand up straight and steady on the board. She can do it but she needs a little more help with it.

I know that I'm supposed to get her to be seen kissing me so Hiccup will break up with her but...She has been through a lot and I think the girl needs a break. Besides, I can carry on with the plan when school starts again, but until then I'm going to make sure that Astrid has the time of her life!

"She is pretty good," Amy mutters as she paddles over to me on her green board. "You sure she hasn't done this before?"

I shake my head as we watch Astrid ride a small wave, struggling slightly to stay up; only slightly.

_**Not the best that I've seen but defiantly good for a beginner.**_

"Nahh, never..." I mumble.

"Guys!" Fishlegs shouts from the beach. "Lets get going! I have to be home today and it's already three in the morning! My mom will get worried when she sees that I'm not home!"

I raise my hand in the air. "We're coming!"

Amy, Astrid and I paddle back to shore and pack up the boards in my trunk. Astrid and Fishlegs say their good-byes before she gets into my car, I start it up.

"They driving him back home?" I question.

"Yeah," She sighs. "Lets just get Ruffnut so I can finally get some sleep...And I'd like to try this surfing thing out again," She smiles at me. "It was really cool."

I smile. "I'll teach you some more moves once it gets a little warmer out, maybe next week or something?"

"I'd like that..."


	18. The Struggle

**Love And Basketball**

**Chapter 18: The Struggle **

* * *

___"Obstacles don't have to stop you. If you run into a wall, don't turn around and give up. Figure out how to climb it, go through it, or work around it."_

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

"We totally kicked their asses last week and they have the nerve to ask for a rematch, like, what the hell?" Cobi slammed his locker shut.

I quickly pull my shirt over my head. "Word! The score was ninety-five to thirty-one,"

"And I scored fifteen points!" Jeffery speaks up from his spot on the bench.

I roll my eyes. "But I scored the highest, twenty-four; know your place freshmen..."

The players on my team erupt with laughter after hearing my statement. I laugh along while I watch Jeffery storm out of the locker room.

_**Why the hell is he so upset for? It was a joke, a very funny one might I add.**_

"Hiccup, hurry up dude we have to hurry up and get to art before we get marked late..." Josh explains to me.

"Alright lets go," I say my good-byes to the rest of the team before following Josh out of the locker-room.

It has been two weeks since my mom has been in the hospital and she is still in there. We asked the doctor what was wrong with her and they said they are still doing research and they are keeping her there just to make sure her progress is going smoothly. If she keeps up the progress then they are going to let her go tonight.

I also have another home game later tonight so it should be a good day, and then they are going to be having a party at Cobis' house if we win; which we will since the team we are playing sucks.

"You ready for the big game tonight?"

I nod my head excitedly. "Hell yeah! This time I'm going to score thirty points, watch and see..."

When we reach our art class we see our teacher Mrs. Masterson sitting at her desk, flipping through random papers. I usually sit in the back of the class so I can focus on my drawings, Fishlegs and I...But he doesn't want us to talk anymore.

I scope the room to find Fishlegs sitting next to some girl that I've never seen before, I think her name is Tiffany or something...?

"Want to sit with me or you sitting in the back again?" Josh takes a seat in the front.

I point to my usual seat in the back. "I'm sit-"

"Hiccup, can I talk to you for a second before your class starts?" I hear a deep voice speak from behind me.

I turn around to see that it was my basketball coach. Coach Jefferson, he was standing by the door waiting for me to follow him. I shrug my shoulders lightly before I follow him to the hallway, he makes sure that nobody is listening.

_**Pretty sure that I'm not in trouble, I haven't done anything wrong lately; I have a clean slate...**_

"Are you aware that you received a perfect score on your final? For each subject...Geometry, Chemistry...Everything." He begins.

I smile lightly. "Yes, I am aware coach..."

_**It's not everyday that my teachers or coaches bring that up so when they do I get a little cocky about it.**_

"I was considering letting you graduate with the seniors,"

_**No fucking way...**_

My eyes widen. "A-are you sure coach? I-I don't think I'm ready for anything like that..."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a white envelope, he waves it in the air. "This letter was mailed to the school, it's for you actually. It's from the NCAA as in the National Collegiate Athletic Association in California, they wanted to know if you were willing to skip a grade in order to play basketball for them as well as keep your studies up..."

_**No fucking way...The NCAA in California? **_

"And they are offering a full...Scholarship." He smiles cheekily. "So what do you say Hiccup? You ready to play with the big leagues?"

I nod my head. "Hell yeah!" I snatch the envelope from my coaches' hand.

He chuckles lightly. "After you graduate then they will be mailing you a plane ticket to California, the college has dorms so you will have a room-mate living with you...They will most likely be one of your teammates."

"Thanks," I smile at my coach.

He shakes his head. "Why are you thanking me, Hiccup? You were the one who studied hard and at the same time worked hard during practice and became team captain..."

"But still...You were the one who taught me how to play and helped it me improve each day."

Yes all of that was true. Even before I played basketball my grades were no lower than an A- and I kept it that way even when I joined the team. My skills were pretty good in the beginning but the more I got the hang of it the better I became.

Now, I admit that at first basketball was not my passion, at first I wanted to become an artist with Fishlegs but now...I'm starting to re-think things. Yes I want to play basketball in California, it is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but at the same time I may still want to be an artist...I don't know what to do!

"When do they need me to respond?"

He frowns. "I thought we made it clear that you were going to..."

"I know but..." I sigh. "Basketball isn't my only passion and I want to make sure that I am making the right decision,"

His eyes narrow. "They need to know by next week..." He looks at me one more time before walking away. "Remember, you've worked really hard for this Hiccup; don't blow it just because you have some dumb pipe dream..."

Then he was gone...

_**This is a very important decision that I have to make, it determines my future. But I know one woman who can help me out at a time like this. My mom...**_

**Astrid's POV.**

"We surfing later tonight right?" Austin questions through the phone.

After the bell wrung for my next period class, lunch, Austin called me asking if I wanted to go surfing with him later today. Ever since the first time Austin took me surfing I have been practicing with him and Amy almost everyday! They say that I'm getting really good at it, Amy even gave me one of her old boards as a gift.

Olive Field is only an hour away so it isn't that far of a travel, I leave right after school and pack my board up and head out with Austin. They even entered me in a surfing competition that is happening next week, I can't wait!

I sigh. "Sorry, Hiccup has a basketball game today."

Austin stays quiet for a second. "Alright...How about after then? Amy said that the waves are awesome today and also that she bought a new board for you; you have to check it out!"

_**A new board? Shit, I really wish I could go but...Hiccup would be upset if I didn't go and see his game.**_

"Shit. I really wish I could go but after the game they are having a party," I open my locker. "Tomorrow I promise!"

He chuckles on the other line. "Alright, I'll tell her to hold onto the board until you get over here."

I smile lightly. "Good. Oh by the way, is Fishlegs going to go too?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Rose wanted him to come but I'm not sure..." I hear shuffling on the other line. "I'll talk to you tomorrow alright? My teacher is coming over here now,"

My eyes widen. "You're in class right now?"

I see Ruffnut walking over to me in the corner of my eye, I wave at her before going back to my conversation. She rolls her eyes, knowing that I'm talking to Austin.

"Yeah," He chuckles. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you at the beach..." I smile.

"Three o'clock?"

"What other time do we meet at?" I joke. "See you,"

"Bye,"

**CLICK**

"What was that about?" Ruffnut questions as she follows me to lunch.

I shrug. "We were just talking about how we were going to be surfing tomorrow with a few friends, no big deal..."

After the whole incident with Fishlegs and Ruffnut they still haven't spoke to each other and I refuse to bring his name up around Ruff. Whenever I try to talk to her about it she either ignores me, avoids my questions, or just straight up shouts at me; I got sick of it and soon gave up.

Hiccup and Ruffnut have completely kicked Fishlegs out of their life. They never speak about him, when they see him in the halls the quickly turn the other corner...It's like he has the black plague or something. But no matter how fucked up they treat him, I still talk to him from time to time in school or at the beach; just to see how he is doing...

"You must really love surfing," Ruffnut speaks, breaking me from my train of thought.

I shrug. "Yeah, it just gives me time to think about life..."

"And to hang out with Austin," She smirks as we sit at our lunch table.

The people that are sitting at our table are Heather, Priscilla Josh, Jeffery, Kevin, and Cobi. Priscilla is new to our group, she moved here yesterday and turned out to be really funny and just fun to be around. At her old school she was on the cheer-leading team so she automatically got to join the squad at our school.

Hiccup wasn't here right now but I saved a seat next to me just for him, he must be at his locker or just taking his time.

"We are just friends," I whisper to her, people at this table can't keep secrets for their life.

Ruffnut glares at me. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that he hasn't tried anything on you and that you two have never done **anything**..."

_**It's a shame that she doesn't trust me, Austin would never try anything like that on me!**_

I excepted her challenge and glared right back at her. "He hasn't tried anything and we haven't done anything..."

I can't tell you how long she was searching my eyes, I think it was about two minutes or so. It was almost like she was searching for something. Almost to see a slip-up that would explain to her what was going on with Austin and I, I guess she found what she was looking for because she looked away.

"Just be careful, Astrid." She mutters.

Before I have time to respond someone pulls me into a hug, the person places a kiss on my cheek; I smile.

"What took you so long, babe?"

Hiccup drops his bag and reveals an envelope in his hand. "I got a scholarship to play basketball in California...My coach showed it to me last period."

_**A scholarship? But he is only a Junior, are they really willing to wait another year before he can really play for their team?**_

He senses my confusion. "He said that since I passed all my finals with flying colors," He smiles lightly. "That he will let me graduate with the seniors, only if I except the offer..."

I smile. "That's great Hiccup! When are you going to except their offer?"

"I don't know if I will," Is he serious right now? "I always wanted to be an artist but now I have a chance to be on a college team! Plus," He looks at me. "If I move to California then I might not ever see you again...I don't think I can live with that."

_**...He would actually miss me if he really left? I knew that I had certain feelings for him that I've never had with anyone else but...I didn't know it went this deep.**_

"I can't make your choices for you Hiccup..."

_********FLASH BACK********_

_**"Astrid! Just leave Hiccup alone and let him do what he wants!" Ruffnut shouts.**_

_**"But Ruffnut," I try to say but she stops me.**_

_**She shakes her head. "No! Astrid just listen to me, you have to..."**_

_**"I need to talk some sense into him, Ruffnut! He is making a huge mistake and I can't let him follow through on it!"**_

_**Ruffnut growls angrily. "WE ALL KNOW HE IS MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE! I KNOW IT, YOU KNOW IT, AND EVEN FISHLEGS KNOWS IT!"**_

_**I jump back momentarily because of the rage in her voice, but I quickly gain my composer and shout back. "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ALL JUST STANDING HERE AND LETTING HIM CONTINUE TO MAKE MISTAKES?" I shout at the top of my lungs, my face now becoming red with anger and frustration.**_

_**"BECAUSE!" Ruffnut sighs before she lowers her voice. "Because he has to learn from his mistakes, Astrid. If we go over and tell him what to do then it will be like taking notes in class and then failing the final exam." She looks me in the eyes. "No matter how many times he messes up all we can do is watch and just hope that one day he will finally make the right decision, it's all we can do."**_

_********END FLASH BACK********_

"I know you can't," He smiles. "I'm going to skip the rest of my three classes to see my mom and see what her views on this are, then I'll be back in time for my game and as well as the party..." He kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you at my game?" He asks hopefully.

I smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world..."

**Fishleg's POV.**

"Thanks for letting me sit with you and your friends, Tiffany." I smile lightly.

She grins. "It's no big deal really, you seem pretty cool and I wouldn't want you sitting by yourself..."

Since I'm not speaking to Hiccup I had to make some new friends, instead of sitting next to him in art I sat next to Tiffany. I asked her if I could sit with her at lunch and she agreed, knowing about the fight at Ruffnuts' party, tons of people came up to me; patting me on the back and shit. People that I didn't even know! It's sad how fake people can be, isn't it?

But I'm staying away from the popular crowd at all cost, knowing that Hiccup is apart of it; and Ruffnut. The only person I talk to from that group is Astrid, I like how she doesn't try to force questions out from me and how she is hanging out with me and my new friends now.

When I say my new friends I mean Amy, Stacey, Austin, and Rose. We all meet up at the beach at three everyday just to relax and drink a little (Jacob and Kuzon have also came on a few occasions), Astrid comes all the time and I have no problem with it. The girls get along with her fine and her and Austin are always surfing, Astrid is getting really good at it too.

Since Amy and Stacey are busy with college they always find it relaxing to go to the beach after they are done with their classes, it helps me too. I feel a lot more calm when I'm there...

I know for a fact that Astrid isn't going to be at the beach since Hiccup has a home game, I might stay back and watch it myself; deep down inside he will always be my best-friend. Astrid still keeps me up to date with what is going on with Hiccup and his mom, I hope it all works out.

"Fishlegs?" I look up to see some guy looking down at me.

I clear my throat. "Yeah, what's up?"

"There is some blonde girl..." He points to the doors outside. "She is sitting outside in her car, she asked me to come get you so she could talk to you or something..."

_**Rose...?**_

"Thanks," I mutter as the guy shrugs before walking away, mumbling something like 'How does he get a girl like that?' under his breath.

Tiffany smiles sadly. "Are you coming back?"

_**Knowing Rose...And her being related to Amy...I'm guessing that I'm not coming back.**_

"I'm not sure," I say honestly.

She nods. "That's okay, I can just talk to my friends when they get back from the lunch-line...You sitting here tomorrow as well?"

"No doubt," I smirk.

She blushes lightly and waves at me when I walk towards the door which leads to the parking lot. When I get outside I find Rose sitting on top of her silver Mercedes, impressive right?

The first time I saw her car was when she picked me up from my house to bring me to the beach with her, she even let me drive it a few times! She told me that she has a total of five different cars that she barely even uses, her parents are both doctors, she said that her silver Mercedes is her favorite because she said she likes how my eyes light up every time I see it.

Finally, I make my way in front of her where she is sitting on the hood of her car. I wrap my arms around her waist while hers go around my neck.

"What are you doing here?"

She gasps in fake shock. "What? You're not happy to see me?" She pouts. "That hurts you know,"

"Whatever," I smile. "But why are you seriously here for?"

Rose and I have been hanging out a lot lately and honestly I can't really tell you what our relationship is right now. We don't kiss or anything but we do flirt a lot and are always touching or holding each other, I don't understand it. Sure I might want to date her but the last girl I liked...Well you guys know what happened with her.

"I'm kidnapping you," She pushes me into the passenger seat lightly before jogging to the other side, getting into the drivers seat.

_**I like the sound of this...**_

"Really now? Where are you kidnapping me to exactly?" I challenge.

_**Please say your place...Please say your place...Please say your place...**_

"My place to hang out," She reply's as she pulls out of her parking spot.

_**Hell yeah!**_

I smirk. "You want me..."

Other girls would have blushed and looked away or some would have even slapped me in the face, but Rose isn't like other girls...

She smirks back at me. "Hell yeah I do,"

**Rachael's POV.**

"I hope your mom is going to be okay," Astro whispers to me.

I nod my head. "She'll be fine..."

My dad was still at the hospital watching over my mom while Hiccup was still in school, our school got out early today for a teacher meeting or something. My dad got Astros' mom to babysit me tonight since Hiccup won't be home until late at night since he has a game and then a party after, so I'm staying the night with them.

Right now Astro and I are sitting outside on his porch just talking about my mom and what we think is going to happen. He seems to be taking it worse than I am. Sure, I cried my eyes out last week but I'm starting to learn how to deal with it better; it's apart of life that I need to surpass...

He looks over at me. "How are you so calm about all of this? Aren't you scared?"

_**Scared? No. Sad? Yes. **_

I shake my head and offer him a light smile. "I have nothing to be afraid of..."

"B-but your mom could get seriously injured,"

_**That hurt...**_

His voice lowers. "She could even die..."

_**That killed me...**_

"I know that she can possibly die...But I'm not alone. I have my father, Hiccup, Toothless..." I smile lightly. "And I also have you, so how can I possibly be scared when I have so much to fall back on? So much that can help build me back up if I fall down?"

He continues to stare at me for what seems like hours. After a few minutes he looks away and faces the ground, still not talking though.

_**Probably still trying to process the information.**_

A soft tap on the glass window breaks us from our comfortable silence. We both turn around to find his mother standing there with a plate of cookies in her hand, she motions for us to come inside.

"Come on inside you two," She looks up into the sky. "The weather channel says that we may have a thunder storm, you two can watch TV for a while before going to bed..."

We both stand up and walk into the living room to start playing some video games, Astro takes the plate of cookies from his mother and places them on the table. When she sees that we are fine she walks away.

"Rachael," Astro speaks up.

I glance over at him. "Hmm?"

"You are very wise for your age, you know that?"

_**My mother and father are pretty smart so it only makes sense that I should be as well, it is something that runs in our family...**_

"Thanks,"

He looks over at me. "I hope everything works out for you..."

"Yeah," I sigh. "So do I."

_**But sometimes...Having hope just isn't enough.**_

**Hiccup's POV.**

I skipped my last three classes of the day just to see my mom in the hospital, I asked Josh to drive me over there since he was planning on skipping class anyway. Plus, when I leave we can just drive back to school together and get ready for our game.

He waited outside in the car while I walked inside and went straight to my moms room. I found my dad sitting on a chair next to her, they were laughing when I walked in. That made me smile a little, but only a little.

"Hey mom," I alert them that I am in the room, my mom smiles brightly at me.

"Sweety," I walk over and pull her into a light hug. "How are you doing?"

I pull away. "Pretty good, I came to see how you were doing before my game in a few hours...And I have some good news for you guys," I pulled out the envelope Coach Jefferson gave to me and handed it to my mom.

"What is that Hiccup?" My dad questions as he observes the envelope in my moms hand.

I smile. "I got a scholarship from the NCAA in California to play basketball there, they say that since I got a perfect score on all my final exams that they will allow me to graduate with the seniors..."

"That's great news son!" My father exclaims, pulling me into a tight hug.

I gasp loudly. "D-dad...C-can't breath,"

He releases me quickly, a large grin on his face. "Hehehe, sorry son; got a little excited there."

I shrug it off and look over at my mom, she is smiling lightly. She hands me the envelope and pats me on my hand.

"You are doing a great job Hiccup, keep it up."

"Yeah well, I have until next week to decide wither to except it or decline..." I look at her. "That is why I came here now, I need your help. I still might want to be an artist but I have a chance to actually make something of this, what should I do?"

My mom shakes her head. "I can't make your choices for you, son."

_**This shit again? **_

"That's what Astrid told me," I mutter.

My mother smiles. "Well, then she is a very smart girl indeed. But honestly, when the time comes to decide then you will be ready..."

I look over at a clock that is on the wall next to her, it reads 3:15.

"I have to go mom, my game starts at four and Josh and I have to get dressed and we need to stretch and do our drills." I kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I'll tell you how the game goes."

My mom smiles. "Good luck on your game son...I know that you will make the right decision eventually, you just need to grow up a bit."

_**What does she mean? I'll make the right decision eventually? The hell...**_

I frown. "What are yo-"

She interrupts me. "I'll see you later Hiccup, _**I love you.**_"

I smile. "Love you too, mom."

Without another word I walk out of the room. I don't know what my mom was going on about but I knew that she was telling me that everything would be alright in the end.

**Fishlegs POV.**

When we finally reached Roses' house I was in complete shock, her house was amazing! It was huge and looked as if it had a billion rooms inside, painted completely white.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies that way..." She jokes as she opens the door to her house, she closes it once I am inside. "I'm guessing that you like it?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, but what do you want to do? I was thinking about watching the boys basketball game later tonight..."

"Hey sweety, who do we have here?" A very feminine voice speaks from behind us.

I turn around to see a very beautiful women who looks just like Rose, she is standing right next to the couch that they have in the living room. She smiles at me and I feel myself melt a little inside, I see where Rose gets her looks from.

Rose groans. "Mom! I thought you had work today, why are you here?"

_**Harsh...Asking your mother why is she here, in her own house. That isn't harsh that's just stupid.**_

"I'm just being nice to your new boyfriend, Rosalie." He mother says with a hint of a Spanish accent.

_**Wait...Boyfriend?**_

Rose blushes a deep red shade. "MOM! Fishlegs and I are just friends,"

"Hmm...?" She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Fishlegs I am Rosalies' mother, Veronica. But you can just call me Mrs. V."

I nod. "Nice you meet you Mrs. V,"

"So tell me, why aren't you dating my daughter? She talks about you all the time and even writes about you in her diary, she wrote that you haven't even kissed her yet! Is that true?"

_**Yep, it's official...I'm going to die here.**_

"Uhh..."

Roses' eyes widen and she shouts at her mom. "MOM! YOU ARE SO EMBARRASSING!"

I smile at her mom, ignoring Rose for a while as she continued to mutter curse words under her breath. "Actually, I really like her and I don't kiss people unless I'm dating them..."

_**Or if I'm drunk or high off my ass...**_

"Well," Her mom smiles at me. "If you two do finally go out then you have my permission, you're a good kid Fishlegs..."

Her mom walks out of the room and into what I'm guessing is the kitchen? Not sure since it's not even my house. I take a seat on their couch and Rose follows.

"You like me..." She says in a teasing voice.

I smirk back at her. "You wrote about me in your diary," I say in an equally teasing voice.

"Whatever," She rolls her eyes. "You still like me though."

I lean in closer to her. "Took you long enough to figure it out,"

"What about that other girl, Ruffnut?" She whispers, her minty breath ghosting over my lips lightly.

_**Ruffnut...That name used to make me feel weird inside. Like my stomach was filled with a million butterflies and in a way I loved that feeling. But not anymore, now whenever the name Rosalie came into my mind I got that same feeling I used to get with Ruffnut, and it was ten times better than before. I don't know much about this kind of stuff but with her I could at least try.**_

I smirk. "Ruffnut who?"

Happy with my response she closes the gap between us.

**Hiccup's POV.**

Three points Hiccup, all you need are three points and we are winning by one. I look at the score board which reads 89 to 87 and we only have five seconds to make something happen.

Our coach calls a quick time-out; Josh, Jeffery, Justin, Cobi, and I quickly make our way over to him. Coach pulls out his clipboard and a black marker.

"Listen up guys, we have exactly five seconds to make something happen." He quickly writes up a quick play. "We have the ball so that should knock off at least three extra seconds. Jeffery is going to take the ball out, he will pass it to Josh who will be standing by the foul line, Justin will make sure that you will be open for the pass Josh...Then Jeffery will sprint to the half court line to make sure that Cobi is open for the pass from Josh...Then Cobi will pass the ball to Hiccup, who will be standing at the three point line."

_**It all depends on me then...Shit, I hate being put under pressure like this.**_

Coach looks me dead in the eye. "No pressure Hiccup, take your time and don't worry about anything but making the shot...Again, we only have five seconds so make the passes quick and don't waste any time. Now, Vikings on three...One, two, three..."

"**VIKINGS!**" We all shout.

Jeffery goes to take the ball out while we all take our positions, I stand by the three point line; careful not to make it too obvious.

**(The whistle is blown)**

_**Five...**_

Jeffery passes the ball to Josh before sprinting to the half court line to make sure Cobi receives the pass.

_**Four...**_

Justin blocks anybody who tries to steal the pass away from us while Josh passes the ball to Cobi who is at the half court line.

_**Three...**_

Cobi pivots and gives me a chest pass.

_**Two...**_

I face the basket and takes the shot, my wrist flicking against the ball before releasing it into the air.

_**One...**_

The crowd is silent as we watch my shot go into the air, it collides with the rim and bounces back up...

_**Shit!**_

The ball then falls into the basket.

"YAYAYA!" My team erupts from the benches as the run towards me, picking me up into the air.

They carry Justin, Josh, Cobi, and Jeffery into the air with me. People from the bleachers come running down, people take pictures, and some try to get my attention but I don't care about them right now.

_**Where is Astrid...?**_

When my team finally lets me down I find Astrid standing by the locker rooms, I make my way over to her.

"Nice shot out there, babe." She smiles before kissing me on the cheek.

I smile back at her. "It was all luck honestly, I was so nervous and everyone was counting on me."

"Well at least you made the shot so congratulations," She smiles brightly.

I nod. "How about you and Ruffnut go to the party and I'll catch up with you? I need to change and get my cloths ready,"

She nods. "Alright, I'll see you then..."

She walks over to Ruffnut while I go into the locker-room and pull out my phone, I look down to see that my dad is calling me.

_**Why is he calling me?**_

"Hello?"

"Hiccup, I have some bad news..."

**Rachael's POV.**

"Rachael, are you okay?" I open my eyes to see Astro trying to shake me awake.

"What happened?" I gasp for air as I look around.

I am still at Astro's house in their guest house, I'm in bed right now with Astro looking at me with a concerned expression.

He hands me a glass of water. "You were groaning in your sleep and sweating a lot,"

I shake my head. "I have a bad feeling that something bad is happening..."

Astro smiles. "It's probably nothing,"

**Austin's POV.**

"Dude, you can leave Astrid alone now! Heather has everything under control," Snotlout reassures me.

I shake my head. "I don't care man, I still want to hang out with her..."

After I got out of school I went over to Snotlouts' house to tell him that I'm finished messing up Astrid and Hiccups' relationship. At first I was all over it but...Now I feel really fucked up about what I'm doing. I mean messing up a good relationship for someone else's joy? That just isn't right.

"I can't believe it," He chuckles. "You actually like her don't you?"

_**Me like Astrid...? Do I...?**_

I shake my head. "No, I just don't want you and Heather fucking with their relationship anymore; it's messed up!"

"What's done is done,"

I shake my head. "Well I for one refuse to help you out anymore!"

"Hmf," He chuckles. "It's too late now,"

**_No..._**

**Astrid's POV.**

"That was a sexy ass shot though," Ruffnut said with a smile, I nodded along with her.

Jeffery smirked. "But our passes were sexy as hell! Not to mention our defense,"

I had been at the party for about an hour now and I still haven't seen Hiccup. I'm starting to get worried about him, I hope he is okay...He seemed super happy since his team won but I'm not sure.

I felt arms wrap around my waist as the person behind me kissed lazy patterns up and down my neck.

"Hiccup?" I gasped out as he bit the spot behind my ear.

He took a deep breath. "Lets get out of here..."

He turned me around, his arms still not moving from their spot. I look at his face to see that his expression is lightly dazed and his breath wreaks of beer and cigarettes, I scrunch my face up in disgust.

_**I drink from time to time but it's almost like he brushed his teeth with Vodka...**_

"Are you drunk...?" I question.

He rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about it...Lets go and get a hotel room somewhere, this party sucks."

"Are you okay?" I look into his eyes, I see pain. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't fucking worry about me! I-I just need something to get my mind off of things, lets just get out of here and find a place..."

_**Is he serious right now?**_

"I know your are upset about whatever it is right now Hiccup but...You're going about the wrong way of calming yourself down, I'm not doing anything like that just because you got drunk and need someone to help you blow off steam." My eyes narrow at him. "I'm your girlfriend not a hooker,"

He releases my grip when his eyes focus on someone else behind me. **Heather.** She walks up to Hiccup and places her arms around his waist, his wrap around her shoulders. My heart is slowly breaking at the sight...

"Well," He looks over at me with clouded eyes. "Either you take care of me or I get someone who will,"

_**Fuck Hiccup, fuck Heather, and just...Fuck!**_

I rip off the necklace that he gave me when we first started dating and threw it at his feet, he didn't even look fazed by my actions. If he wants this then who am I to stop him, huh? Besides, I can't make his choices for him now can I?

I glare at him. "We're over Hiccup, I don't ever want to see you ever again...When you finally come back to your senses, don't even come looking for my help because I'm done...I'm done,"

He ignores me completely and pulls Heather out of the house with him.

_**I will not cry...I will not cry...I will not cry...Dammit...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

___._

___"Pain is your friend; it is your alie. Pain reminds you to finish the job and get the hell home. Pain tells you when you have been seriously wounded. And you know what the best thing about pain is? It tells you you're not dead yet! It makes you stronger,"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	19. Forgiveness

**Love And Basketball**

**Chapter 19: Forgiveness**

**Astrid's POV.**

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

"How...?"

I ran my fingers through my blonde locks. "Heart attack,"

Fishlegs sat there quietly as he tried to process what I just told him. His face showed no emotion what-so-ever, so it was a little hard to see how he was taking the situation.

Finally after what seemed like years, he looked at me. "How do you know? I-I mean...I thought you two broke up,"

I sigh. "Yeah but Astro still goes out with Rachael. Astro told me what happened,"

"When did it happen?" He questioned.

When did it happen? Hmf, why the same night that everything went wrong of course! Two months ago at that stupid fucking party, I should have known. Nothing good ever lasts. Even before everything happened Hiccup and I had a very confusing relationship...

Sometimes I felt as if I really liked him, other times I couldn't stand the little twig, but now...Now I know exactly how I feel. I feel hatred towards him and it's flowing through my veins at this very moment. That fucker made me cry and I have no sympathy for any man...For any _**boy **_that makes a woman cry over stupid decisions and harsh realities.

I stand up from my spot on the beach, leaving Fishlegs still sitting there. I grab my surf-board that Amy bought for me two days ago before walking to the ocean.

I give Fishlegs one final glance. "It happened two months ago, during the party..."

Not giving him a chance to respond, I jump into the water and paddle my way over to Austin and Amy. They were just lying back on their boards and enjoying the nice weather. I should do the same, besides; I should really try and get a tan.

When I finally made it to them I sat up on my board. "Hey guys,"

"Astrid!" Amy smiles brightly. "I thought you'd be out on the beach forever! You and Fishlegs were talking for ages,"

Austin agreed. "Yeah, what were you two talking about?"

I clench my fist under the water and force out a smile. "Nothing important,"

They both shrug before Amy speaks up again. "Yeah well, we were just saying how the surfing tournament is going to be awesome! But, we need to train as much as we can since it is on Saturday."

Saturday? That is in two days!

"You guys are serious? B-but I don't think I'm ready for that, we barely have tim-"

Austin interrupts me. "Calm your nipples and just relax, Astrid."

"Yeah," Amy smiles. "When surfing you should be completely relaxed! When you have a crappy day at school, the waves are supposed to clear everything out of your mind so you can just...Get away from it all."

Austin sits up on his board. "You can do it Astrid, we've watched you improve a lot throughout the past three months; you're ready."

I smile. "Thanks guys,"

"No worries Astrid!" Amy sits up on her board as well. "Now, I say we all go to this cool ice-cream spot close by my house, my treat!"

I shake my head. "No thanks, I need to get back home and watch my brother while my parents are gone...It's already like four anyway, he must be freaking out,"

"Shit," Amy grumbles. "Next time then, but the rest of us can still go."

Austin shakes his head. "Can I help you watch your brother? My grandmother lives in your town and after I'm done hanging out with you then I can just go to her place, I'm skipping school tomorrow anyway...Wanna skip with me?"

Skipping school? I don't know if I should...Grades are the only thing that I have right now. Other people have other activities to help them get into good colleges but I don't have anything, and if my grades drop then I will defiantly have nothing…

But then again...Taking a day off with Austin really does sound fun.

I smile. "You're on,"

**Fishlegs POV. **

That's so crazy...Hiccup looked a little down for the past month and all but, I never thought it would be this bad. No one in school talked to me about it, and every time I saw him he seemed fine. But then again I have seen him sitting at lunch by himself and not to mention that he barely speaks to anyone when we are in class.

Most of the time he is in the back of the class being loud with him and his other friends from the basketball team, but lately he has been sitting in the front. He comes to class with no emotion on his face. He does all his work and answers questions from time to time but besides that, he is distant from everyone.

What the hell happened in the past three months after I left his group? Astrid is a surfer, Hiccup is becoming an antisocial freak, and Ruffnut...Well I could care less about that bitch.

"You coming with us to get something to eat," Rose sits next to me. "We are planning on getting some ice-cream or something, Amy is paying."

No matter how bad I feel about what is going on with Hiccup...I have to move on. Josh and Jeffery are probably helping him with whatever he is going through anyway, he doesn't need me anymore.

But then again...He is my bestfriend, whether he knows it or not.

I hold Rose's hand in mine. "Yeah but...I have a few things that I have to take care of, we can go to the movies or something later. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay," She smiles lightly as I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go back home, my friend needs me..."

**Hiccup's POV.**

The funeral was nice and peaceful...Almost all our family members showed up. Gobber came as well and is now staying with us for about two weeks until he has to go back to his home, since he has work and all.

I cried...Everyone cried except for Rachael, which was a huge surprise.

I'm still a little shaken about my mother dying but I'm healing slowly. I think the main reason why Rachael didn't cry was because she knew something bad was going to happen but at the same time she was wishing it wouldn't. Now…Now I just think that she is just holding all her feelings inside, but that isn't a good thing to do. It may numb the pain but it doesn't make it go away completely.

A lot of crazy shit has been happening, especially with Astrid and I. It's all Heather and Snotlout's fucking fault, but I really don't like thinking or talking about them or what happened with Heather and I after we left the party.

But I will talk about how I should have listened to what everyone had said about her, but most of all…I shouldn't have treated Astrid the way I did and now I am paying for it.

She won't return any of my calls or texts.

I never see her in school and one time when I tried sitting at my regular lunch table, they kicked me out! Now I basically sit by myself, even Fishlegs has a place to sit...It seems like everyone is doing fine except for me.

My team won't speak with me either after they heard what I did to Astrid, even Cobi and Justin thought what I did was sick; and they suggested it!

But I don't care anymore. I accepted the NCAA's scholarship and I will be flying out of here as soon as I graduate, which is in a week. Once I'm out of this stupid town then I can make a new life for myself, I can finally start over.

"Hey,"

I look up from my spot on my bed to see Rachael standing in my doorway. She has a smile full of sorrow on her face.

_I hate when people pity me, it makes me feel weak; like I can't support myself…But I can._

"What?" I mutter under my breath, loud enough for her to hear.

She fumbles with the zipper on her jacket. "Astro is about to leave now, do you want to see him before he leaves?"

Any other time I would see Astro out and make small talk with him about his relationship with my sister, but not anymore. If I look at him I won't see Astro...I'll see Astrid, and when I see Astrid; the pain comes back.

I put my head back into my pillow. "No,"

"Why not?" I can hear the disappointment in her voice. "You two always speak when he leaves the house, he is going to think that you don't like him!"

I glare at her. "Well maybe I don't like him, alright? Just get the fuck out of my room!"

I turn my face back to my pillow and collide my head into its soft environment; she is still there; probably scared out of her mind. I never yell at Rachael, not even if I'm really upset at her.

"Astro, I'll see you later; I have to take care of something!" Rachael shouts from her spot by my door.

Astro speaks up after a few seconds. "Alright...I'll just see you later I guess."

_Gosh...Even their voices sound alike._

After making sure that Astro was gone I heard Rachael's footsteps as she moved towards me, I felt the bed lower due to her weight. She is quiet for a few minutes, her soft breathing calming me down slowly; but not completely.

"I know that right know you are still hurting," She starts. "You are hurting because of what happened to mom...And what happened to your relationship with Astrid," I grind my teeth slowly upon hearing her name. "But it gets better..."

I shake my head, holding back the tears that threaten to fall. "No it doesn't,"

"Yes it does, Hiccup."

"For fucks sake she won't even answer my calls, Rachael!" I get up from my bed to stand over my little sister; she doesn't seem to be scared; just curious to what I have to say. "I texted her every day of every hour after I was in my right mind again,"

"You're going about this all the wrong way. This isn't something that you can talk to her over the phone with; you have to do it in person..."

I clench my fists tightly. "How am I supposed to do that, huh? I never see her in school because she avoids me and her friends keep me away from her!" I run my fingers through my brown locks. "I tried everything..."

"No," She shakes her head. "You didn't try hard enough to get her back..."

_Is she fucking serious? How is she going to tell me what I did or didn't do to get Astrid to talk to me?_

"If you really wanted her as badly as you claimed to then you would have waited outside her porch every day until she finally acknowledged you, stood at her locker after each bell just to get her to look at you, sent her flowers until she finally decided to speak with you..." She shakes her head. "It's sad that after all what has happened between you two; you still don't know how to treat her right."

I glare at her. "I treated her just fine when we were dating,"

"No," She shakes her head. "You waited all your life to be with this girl and when you finally had her, you screwed it all up; just because you became popular." She walks over to the door. "You _**fucked**_ everything up and you'll be lucky if she even allows you to breathe the same air as her..."

Rachael walks out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I stand there shocked as I try and process everything that had just occurred.

_My own sister cursed at me...My own __**ten year old**__ sister._

"She is right; if I really knew how to treat her then I wouldn't even be in this mess." I hold the necklace I gave to her on Thanksgiving close to my chest (I picked it up after I was back in my right mind). "I need to make things right,"

Someone speaks up from behind me. "Don't you think that you'll need some help?"

_No fucking way..._

My eyes widen in shock. "Fishlegs? W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you win Astrid back..." He smiles sadly. "I heard about what happened with you and her and I think you can win her back...But it won't be easy,"

I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion. "Why are you helping me? I thought you never wanted to speak to me again."

"I just thought it was best for you, dude. You were meeting new friends and...I didn't want to get in the way of your new life. But, we are still bestfriends, right?"

I smile. "Forever dude,"

"Great, follow me." He smiles. "I have a plan,"

I place the silver necklace into my pocket before following him out of my room, closing the door behind me.

**Astrid's POV.**

"Took you long enough to get here..." Astro grumbles as Austin and I walk into the house, taking a seat on the couch next to my aggravated little brother.

I roll my eyes and whisper lightly. "Shut the fuck up,"

"Whoa," He holds his hands up. "No need to bite my head off...Who is he?" He narrows his eyes at Austin, looking him up and down.

_Here we go..._

"That is my friend Austin," I reply.

He rolls his eyes before looking back at the TV. "That's what you said about the other one..."

Ever since Astro heard about what happened to Hiccup and I he hasn't been taking it well, whenever I so much as look at another guy he freaks out! He makes it seem like he will fight someone if they mess with me, but he is only ten so what can he do?

Austin snatches the remote-control from Astro's hand. "Oh you have 'When Vampires Attack 2', I thought it was coming out next week?" He questions.

Astro smirks. "Well in Canada it came out two days ago,"

"Wow," Austin smiles. "How did you get this?"

"I know a guy..."

_Yeah, that guy is our Uncle..._

I stand up from the couch and walk over to the stairs. "While you two play videogames, I'm going to get started on my math homework."

"Nerd," Austin jokes before turning to my little brother. "Can I play? We can do a double team or something."

Astro smirks. "You're on, but I'm warning you...My skills are very-"

"And begin!" Austin shouts as he starts the game, not waiting for Astro to get ready.

Astro sulks in the couch as he plays the game. "Cheater,"

Not seeing any other reason why I should be standing there I went up to my room, closing the door behind me. I walked over to my book-bag and pulled out my math text book as well as my notebook.

I walk over to my work desk and place my supplies on it lightly before taking a seat in my swirling chair. I turn to the page in which my homework is on before flipping to a fresh new sheet of paper in my notebook.

My phone started to vibrate. I looked down to see that it was a text message.

I growl lightly. "I swear, if it's Hiccup then I am going to blow a fuse..."

The boy hasn't stopped texting me ever since what happened at the party! I tried my best to avoid him in school and my friends helped me out a little as well. When he tried sitting at our table in lunch they kicked him out, serves him right; putting me through all that pain.

To my surprise it was just Ruffnut.

_**R: Hey, I'm coming over to your house to hang out; I'm almost there.**_

I roll my eyes. "Gee, I love how she talked to me about it before just deciding that I'd agree..."

I texted her back quickly.

_**A: Alright but Austin is here too, but he is downstairs playing videogames with my brother. They'll open the door for you.**_

After sending my reply I turned on my radio that was next to me, I smiled at the song they were playing; Started From the Bottom. I turn my music up as loud as it could go, bobbing my head to the beat lightly.

**Fishleg's POV.**

"How am I going to get her back?" Hiccup questions as we walked out of his house and into his front yard.

"Well," I start. "It won't be easy considering what you did to her but...If you are willing,"

He interrupted me. "I'll do anything."

After I got Hiccup out of the house I was finally able to come up with a plan to get them back together, but, my plan could take a while. Hopefully Astrid and Hiccup will be able to get back to normal before graduation, which is in a week; and prom is in four days.

"The first step to my plan is getting her to forgive you,"

Hiccup look at me with a very perplexed expression. "How am I supposed to do that? She won't even talk to me," He looks toward the ground after muttering the last part.

_I really hate seeing him like this, but, he placed it on himself._

While Hiccup continued to sulk I moved my gaze to Astrid's house where Austin was.

_Hmm…Getting her to talk to him will be pretty hard with Austin in the house, wait a minute._

Suddenly a black car pulled up into Astrid's driveway. The door opens to reveal a very content looking Ruffnut, she slams her car door behind her; then makes her way to the porch.

_Okay, now the plan seems impossible to get Hiccup in there. No doubt when Ruffnut opens the door and sees us that she will slam it back in our face…_

After a few more seconds the door opens to reveal Austin, he smiles at her lightly as he widens the door to let her in.

I smile. "Of course,"

_Austin must be playing videogames with Astro while Astrid and Ruffnut are in upstairs in Astrids' room just hanging out. We just need to find a way to get Hiccup inside and distract Ruffnut, that way they can talk._

My eyes drifted to Astrid's backyard where a ladder was laying in the dirt, I smile.

"Hiccup, get your lazy ass up; I have a plan!"

He sighs. "What's the plan…?"

**Astrid's POV.**

_**I done kept it real from the jump**_

_**Living at my mama's house we'd argue every month**_

_**Nigga, I was trying to get it on my own**_

_**Working all night, traffic on the way home**_

I bob my head to the beat, rapping along lightly.

_**And my uncle calling me like "Where ya at?**_

_**I gave you the keys told ya bring it right back"**_

_**Nigga, I just think its funny how it goes**_

_**Now I'm on the road, half a million for a show and we...**_

"Turn that shit the fuck off," Ruffnut mumbles as she clicks my radio off. "You and I very well know that Drake sucks."

I roll my eyes. "Drake is sexy as hell, fuck out of here."

Ruffnut smiles in return as she makes her way across the room to sit on my bed, I turn back to my math homework.

"You going to school tomorrow?" She asks while messing around with a few stuffed animals that were on my bed. "It's senior skip day and a few friends of ours were going to the beach and then maybe a party after," She wiggled her eyebrows. "You can come with me and meet some cute guys…What do you say?"

I shake my head as I turn to face her. "Sorry but I can't, I'm skipping school anyway to hang out with Austin; thanks anyway."

"You and Austin are sure spending a lot of time together lately, you sure there is nothing more between you two? Not even a little?"

_Austin and I, I can't even picture that in my head; he is like the older and immature brother that I've always wanted. _

I shake my head, a smile grazing my lips. "No, just good friends; I'm not even ready to start dating again."

_When Hiccup left me he took my heart with him, and I hate him for it…I don't care what anyone says, I _**hate**_ him and nothing is going to change that._

"Astrid!" Ruffnut exaggerates. "It's been two bloody months already, when are you going to move on?"

I glare at her. "I _**have **_moved on Ruffnut, I just don't want to get involved in something like that again; can't you respect that?"

She stares at me in silence, her eyes roaming my facial features; searching. Searching for any regret, any unsolved issues, anything that will help her understand what I am feeling; but it's impossible. No one knows what I feel.

"You still care, don't you?" She whispered under her breath, but I still heard her.

I growl at her. "How dare you say that I still have feelings for _**him**_,"

_What was she trying to pull here?_

"Look, you may not like him in a boyfriend way but you…"

"I don't care," I frown.

She continues. "You still care about him, Astrid."

"I _**hate **_him," I try to convince her.

She shakes her head. "No, you hate what he did…But everyone deserves a second chance."

I choke out a laugh. "Whose side are you on? First you I should move on but now you are saying I should try again?"

A knock is heard on the door but we both ignore it.

"I'm not saying try again, I'm just saying that you need to look at it in his eyes. His mother died and he had no one else to turn to,"

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

I shake my head. "He had me…But, he chose that _**slut**_."

Having enough of this conversation I open the door to reveal Austin.

"Finally you open the door, Ruffnut." He looks past me and over to her. "Someone is here to see you."

She walks over to the door with Austin in curiosity. "Who is it?"

Austin grabs her hand, pulling her towards the stairs. "Just follow me,"

I watch as Austin drags Ruffnut down the stairs to whoever is waiting for her, I close the door behind. My thoughts are scrambled right now, I really need a break.

I walk back over to my desk and begin to close up my math book, I think that's enough work for one day.

**Hiccup's POV.**

_This is so stupid, I hope this works…_

Fishlegs had me climb a latter to get to Astrids' room and told me that he would get Ruffnut out so I could talk to Astrid, but so far it seemed that they were still arguing and no one was leaving anytime soon.

I watch as Astrid walks to open the door, Austin.

_She still hangs out with that guy? Are they dating now or something?_

I watched as Ruffnut walked over to him to see what was going on, she was pulled out of the room. Astrid closed the door behind them and went over to her work desk, I watched as she started to put her books away; I gulped.

_This is my chance; I just hope she doesn't freak out. _

When her back was turned I opened the window, trying not to make any noise so I wouldn't startle her. Once it was open I got inside as quietly as possible, with her back still turned to me I sat down on her bed; it squeaked lightly due to the impact.

"Ruffnut, I didn't even hear the door open…" She mutters with her back still facing me, she gathered her belongings from the desk before turning towards me. "What did Austin have to…"

A loud thud is heard when she drops her books to the floor. Her expression is clearly one of surprise; she just stands there looking to see if it is really me.

_I must seem like a fucking stalker right now, I literally just broke into her bedroom. _

As I move to make a stand she finally speaks.

"D-don't move," She holds her hand up and I remain glued to the bed. "How did you get in? I know for a fact that Ruffnut and Austin wouldn't let you so much as step a foot into my house…"

_Okay, so I'm guessing she is mad right now; and she deserves to be._

I shake my head and point to the open window in which I just climbed into. "No, I used your ladder to climb up to your window…I just came here to talk to you,"

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't ever want to see you again." She glares at me.

I shrug. "Well I wanted to talk to you and make things better…"

"Two months later, Hiccup?" She spat out. "You really don't know the shit you put me through."

She bends down to pick up her fallen text books but I motion for her to stop, I get on my knees to gather her things for her. I place them back onto her desk where they once were and she doesn't even give me a simple 'thank you', just more scowling.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened but it was a really hard time for me! My mother died Astrid, I loved her with all my heart and I still do till this day," I spill out. "You don't even know the whole story…"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, I think I know plenty."

Astrid makes a move to her door but I grab her wrist tightly and yank her back over to me, but not too hard; I may be upset but I'm not a women abuser. Cough, cough Snotlout…

"Then why don't you tell me what you remember then, huh? Since I'm such a bad guy for hurting you…"

She glares at me, her cold blue eyes perching through my soft green ones. "I know that you left the party with that _**slut**_, you made a fool of me in front of everyone." She pauses for a second. "And I also know that you probably had sex with her that night too, didn't you?"

"See. That's where you're wrong…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Baby, where are we going? I just want to get a room and hang out with you!" My words came out slurred as I held Heather close to me as she dragged me to some party._

_She turned around to face me, her fingers moving to my lips; keeping me from speaking. "Hush now, I said I'd take care of you and I am! I just have something that I have to finish first,"_

_I didn't answer her and she took that as a sign to keep walking. She dragged me through the wild party and pushed random people out of our way as we made it to the upstairs. _

"_You got us a bedroom? Hell yeah," I smirked as she pushed me inside the dark room. _

_I hear the door close with a loud bang before the lights get turned back on. I look around to see Heather standing there with a wide grin and Snotlout right by her side, he walks over to me._

"_Nice job Heather," He remarks._

_She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, where is the money you owe me?"_

_Snotlout turned to her. "What happened to you just wanting to trick him?"_

"_Intentions change sweet-heart; it's all about getting paid."_

_Snotlout rolls his eyes before digging into his jeans pocket and pulled out a few bills. He handed it to her and then turned to me, a sinister look on his face._

"_W-what is going on here?" I question, suddenly becoming aware of what was going on._

_Heather speaks to me while she counts her money. "Well since the plan already worked, I guess we can tell him everything; plus he probably won't remember anything in the morning."_

_Snotlout nodded as he turned to look at me. "You see, I hired Heather and Austin to distract you and Astrid from each other so you would break up. I made you two argue all the time, re-think your relationship, and I even got you to get so drunk that you'd actually leave with Heather!" _

_He smirks. "And now she will be all mine; I'll go swoop in like a hero and she will be back with me in no time."_

_I can't believe they did this…I was so caught up in my mother's death that I wasn't thinking straight, and now Astrid is probably pissed at me for it!_

"_Even if your plan did work, there is no way she will go for a fat dumbass like you!" I say, suddenly forgetting that they are out numbering me, two to one._

_He glared at me. "I almost forgot the last piece to my plan, beating the shit out of you…"_

_I scoff, getting a little too cocky. "Please, I can beat you no matter what state I'm in."_

_He didn't even seem fazed by my comment and simply snapped his fingers; suddenly three guys came out from the shadowy corners of the room. He took a step back and walked over to where Heather was still counting her money, how much did he pay her? _

"_Tuffnut, Zack, and Alex; you guys give my friend Hiccup here a good time." Snotlout opened the door but said one more thing to me before he left. "Oh, and thanks for taking good care of Astrid; but I think I'll just take her back now." _

_The door slammed shut and I looked up to see the three men start to surround me. _

_Tuffnut grinned. "This is going to be fun,"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"They got in a few good punches to my stomach and my face, I was coughing up blood for hours; I tried to scream for help but nobody could hear me due to the music." I sighed. "But after a while I guess somebody called the police and the guys ran out of the room so they wouldn't get caught,"

"I gathered enough strength to walk back home where my family were nowhere to be found since they were at the hospital, so I just ended up passing out in my bed and when I woke up I was at the hospital."

I decided to leave out the part where I went back to the party to pick up her necklace, now isn't the time for that…

Astrid looked at me with uncertainty. "How do I know that you're not just making this stuff up? Austin hasn't mentioned any of this to me, and he has been nothing but friendly."

_Does she really think that I would make something like this up?_

I roll up my grey shirt to reveal to her a big purple bruise on my stomach, and a few scratches that also were in that area.

"This is from when Tuffnut kicked me in the stomach before the police got there," I looked at her with honesty filling my eyes. "And if you don't believe me just ask Rachael and my father…"

She shook her head and pulled my shirt back down, shielding the bruise from her vision. "Snotlout didn't tell me anything about the plan-"

_As to be expected…_

"But, he did try and get back together with me and when I said no he told me that I'd better watch my back…" She paused. "But I haven't seen him since then,"

I nodded. "My dad called the police and told them about what he did, he got house arrest and community service for a few months; you should be fine." I smile sadly. "He and Heather shouldn't be back until sometime, but as for Austin…"

She interrupted me. "He probably was going along with the plan but he could have changed his mind and decided to let us be,"

"I don't trust him completely but if you say he has changed then I'm fine with whatever you choose." I reassure.

We stand there for a few minutes as I watch her try to process everything that I have just told her.

_I hope we can just put all of this mess behind us, we are graduating soon and I don't want us to end things badly; we are adults and we need to start acting like it._

"So now what," I question, hope filling my eyes but not my actions.

Astrid shakes her head. "Well, I don't know but I do know that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these last few months…I should have been more understanding about the way you acted when your mother died, I should have tried harder…"

"No," I shake my head. "I shouldn't have gotten drunk, I was just upset and I was being so stupid…But that's all behind us now,"

She smiles. "Right,"

_This is the perfect time to bring up our relationship!_

"One more thing before we leave," I start to reach into my pocket to get the necklace that I've saved for her.

But before I could do anything the door opened to reveal Austin, he frowned when he saw me.

"How the hell did he get in here?" He questioned, looking me up and down in the process.

Astrid spoke up. "Relax Austin, we were just talking…"

"Still, are you alright?" He questioned as he wrapped an arm around her, my heart broke.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine…" She turned back to look at me. "What did you have to tell me again, Hiccup?"

_I'm too late; if I pull out the necklace then I'll look like a complete idiot! I mean, they are dating now!_

I smile sadly. "I was just saying how I would like us to be friends again, if you'd like that?"

"Of course," She held her hand out to me. "Friends,"

Austin stared at the scene in front of him, I can't tell if he was happy about us being friends again; his face was completely blank. But none the less I gave Astrid a firm nod and shook her hand quickly.

"Friends…"


	20. Preparation

**Love and Basketball**

**Chapter 20: Preparation **

* * *

_Sometimes, no matter how much you want for things to happen, all you can do is wait. And usually, waiting is the hardest part._

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

"I didn't see you in school two days ago," I frowned at her. "Were you sick or something?"

Astrid took a sip from her soda. "Nah, it was senior skip day and I hung out with Austin; we just hung out at the mall and stuff."

I nod my head. "Oh,"

"Why didn't you skip? You could have come with us, Austin wouldn't have minded..."

_Yeah, skipping school with you and your boyfriend and being a third wheel sounds fun..._

Shaking my head I reply quickly. "I can't skip school like that, Astrid. I have to worry about keeping my scholarship,"

When I finished my French-fries I stood up and tossed them into the trash-can across from us, then I return back to my seat; across from Astrid.

After Astrid and I became…_**Friends**_, we started hanging out like we used to before all of this crazy stuff started happening. Right now we are at the beach sitting at one of the wooden tables that they have here, Astrid invited me; since she entered a surf contest here after all.

She will be competing against a few other girls, including that girl Amy; I think that's her name. Fishlegs is here to with his girlfriend Rosalie, she is really nice and pretty; way better than that other girl.

"So you accepted their offer," She smiles lightly. "That's good for you; I know how badly you want it."

I nod. "Yeah, I just…" I move my eyes to the water where a few people were warming up and getting ready for the competition to start. "I just need to get away from here, you know? Make a fresh start,"

"I feel you; I'm sick of all this drama and shit." She pauses. "But I am going to miss you when you go and I'm sure that Fishlegs will as well."

_There is no point in me staying in this town, nothing is here for me. The only thing I have is my family, my bestfriend Fishlegs, and my ex-girlfriend who probably doesn't feel the same way that I do._

_I just want a fresh start…_

"What about you? What college are you going to," I question.

Astrid shrugs. "I've gotten a few offers…Not sure which one I'm going to pick yet,"

"I'm sure that you'll make the right decision,"

_That's what my mother said to me before she died, hopefully she was right and I did make the right decision on leaving._

"Attention all surfers who are in the competition, please meet over by the life-guard tower! We have to discuss the rules and regulations," The loud speakers announced.

Random surfers started to head to where they were told to, Amy and Austin came running up to us.

"Come on Astrid, they are about to start handing out card numbers and junk!" Amy announced as she grabbed her board and started jogging towards the large crowd.

Astrid threw her now empty soda into the garbage, turning to me. "When are you leaving out to California?"

Austin grabbed Astrid's board and handed it to her. "You better get going,"

"Thanks," She took the board from him and gave me a small smile. "Wish me luck."

I offer a weak smile. "Good luck Astrid,"

"We can finish talking about this when I get back, okay?"

A small grin graced my lips. "Yeah of course,"

She then turned to follow in the direction of the other suffers, I watched as she stood closely next to Amy.

_I can tell that she is nervous...I just hope that she does her best._

"So you two are friends again, huh?" Austin questioned, taking a seat in the chair that Astrid was in before she left.

I nodded my head. '"I guess so,"

"Yeah well...I don't care how many times you apologize, I don't trust you." He narrowed his eyes at me, leaning in close. "And if you hurt her again then you'll have to deal with me, got it?"

_Is he serious?_

I returned the hard glare. "Don't try to act like an angle; we both did something that we aren't proud of,"

"What are you-"

I interrupted him. "You're the one who helped Snotlout with his plan, remember? None of this would have happened if you would have told us about his plan sooner, so you're just as guilty as I am..."

He put his head down in shame, but I didn't laugh or mock him because I'm just as responsible for hurting Astrid as he is...

"But look, if you're willing to forgive me then I'm willing to forgive you," He looks up at me flabbergasted as I hold my hand out, waiting for him to shake it. "No hard feelings…?"

_Might as well be men about it and admit that we were both wrong, hey, you gotta grow up sometime._

He smiled lightly and shook my hand, giving me a sharp nod. "No hard feelings, let's just promise not to hurt Astrid again, deal?"

"Deal," I smile. "You're lucky to have her as a girlfriend…" I smile sadly. "Just don't screw up like I did, okay?"

Austin let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Oh man, we aren't dating you idiot! Why would you think…? Aw man this is too good,"

_Wait, so they aren't dating after all? This is great, this means I still have a pretty good chance at getting her back!_

I shake my head bashfully. "O-oh, I just assumed since you guys spend so much time together and all,"

"Hiccup," Austin stops his laughter and smiles at me. "Astrid and I are just good friends, nothing more," He finishes as he tosses some fries into his mouth.

Nodding my head silently, I turn back to where Astrid was and notice that the girls have started walking over. I see Astrid and Amy walking back over to our table, Amy pushed Austin out of his seat and sat down. Astrid sat down next to Amy while Austin brushed himself off and sat next to me, now they were each sitting across from Austin and I.

Austin glared at Amy. "You don't have to push, I can take a hint..."

"Sometimes I wonder," She muttered.

_Wow, Austin is getting bullied by Amy? She does look like those kind of girls who would bully boys for their lunch money when she was younger..._

"Anyway, what was the meeting about?" Austin questions.

"Same as always," Amy snatches Austins' fries and begins eating them while Austin sulks at his lost. "Just mentioning the rules and what they expect from us,"

Austin nodded before pointing to Astrid. "When will you be surfing?"

"I'm going up first actually, since I'm new and I have no ranking; I have to make one." She responds.

Amy agreed. "Yeah and I have plenty of time to relax since I have the highest ranking,"

I frown. "What does that mean?"

Amy smiled. "That means, everyone will be battling against each other until the last person is standing-"

"And since Amy is the best surfer here, whoever wins will go against her in the final round for the prize," Austin finished, glancing at his now half-eaten fries in the process.

_How long is this thing going to take...?_

"What is the prize anyway?" I question, taking a sip of my drink after.

"If you get first place then you get a trophy and a thousand dollars," Amy smirks. "And there will be some colleges out here looking for someone to sign them to their contract and let them go to their schools,"

_They have schools for surfing?_

"Schools for surfing...?" I mutter.

Amy smiles. "It's just like how you are going to college for basketball. If I get signed then I will be in a college dorm and still working on my studies as well as practicing with my coach and the team,"

_Ah, makes more sense now._

"We will now be starting the Surf contest, will the following surfers please come down to the shore with your boards; Ashley Hanes, Stephanie Black, Sharlet Butterfield, Jessica Rock, and Astrid Hofferson." The loud speaker announced as the following girls made their way to the shore.

Astrid stood from the table and grabbed her blue and white board and started jogging to the beach. "Wish me luck guys!"

We all waved at her and wished her luck before turning back to our food. I looked around the beach to see Fishlegs and Rose sitting in the trunk of Austin's pick-up truck, just talking and eating from time to time; I smiled.

_I'm glad that Fishlegs has finally found a girl that actually treats him right and really cares for him..._

I looked back at Amy who by now had finished Austins' fries. "How long will the contest take?"

"Well, there are a total of twenty five girls here...So there will be a total of five rounds," Amy shrugged. "I can't say actually, some contests go all the way into the next day,"

Before I could ask another question Austin pointed to the shore. "Look it's starting!"

Amy and I turned our heads so we could watch Astrid, this is going to be a long day...

**Snotlout's POV.**

What am I supposed to do now that Hiccup called the fucking police on me and got me under house arrest? Just when my plan had finally been completed, he pulls some shit like this...And that slut Heather won't even help me out now that she has her money, says she doesn't want to get locked up for helping me with my evil skims.

_Shit, she is lucky that I didn't call the police on her bitch ass self..._

I sighed as I tossed my now empty can of beer into the trash-can that was in my living room while Tuffnut went into the mini-cooler to get me another one. He threw the can over to me and I opened it before taking a quick sip.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tuffnut asked from his seat on my couch across from me.

I shrugged. "Not much I can do since I'm on fucking house arrest because of Hiccup," I sigh. "But I will get Astrid and I know just how I can do it, but I can't get out of this house anytime soon..."

"I know a guy who can help you out," Tuffnut smirked. "He can take out the tracking device and place it somewhere else so the cops think you're still home,"

I smirked. "And when they think I'm home I'll really be-"

"At the school prom on Monday," He concluded.

_Maybe if Tuffnut thought like this all the time then he would still be in school with decent grades, there is no way in hell that he is graduating this year; same goes for me to._

"My Uncle Alvin can be here by tomorrow with his tools to get you out," Tuffnut pulled out his phone and started to dial a number. "I'll just call him up and tell him what's up,"

_You've got to love Tuffnut, always there for you when you need him most._

I smirked. "Watch, Monday at prom; Hiccup and Astrid aren't going to know what to expect."

**Astro's POV.**

"Are you still upset at your brother?" I asked as I petaled faster when we reached a hill.

I felt her shake her head from behind. "Not really, if he made things right with Astrid then I'm happy."

Not saying another word I continued to ride my bike, with her on my back pegs, towards the movie theater that we were going to. A new move is out based on our favorite video-game; 'When Vampires Attack'. So call it our first date as a couple, it might not be a romantic dinner but it'll do for now; I'm not ready for that anyway.

When we neared the theater I parked my bike in the front and chained it to a light pole near-by and grabbed Rachaels' hand, leading her inside. The doors opened automatically and we noticed that the place wasn't as crowded as it usually is, which is good, no long lines.

"How may I help you two?" The nice lady at the register asked, a smile smeared on her face.

I grinned. "Two tickets to 'When Vampires Attack' please," I asked kindly.

"Okay," The women totaled the money out on her register. "That would be twenty-four dollars please,"

I nodded and handed her the money out of my black wallet. "Of course, here you go ma'm."

She gladly took the money and placed it into the register before handing me the tickets. "Enjoy the movie," Rachael and I said our 'thanks' before going to the snack-lines.

I saved up all my allowance money just to take Rachael to this movie, I knew how much she wanted to see this and she wasn't having the best week; I just wanted to cheer her up today. And in addition to paying for each of our tickets I will also be buying the snacks, just to make this day even better; she is going to love it!

At the snack-line I bought two small bags of popcorn, two small orange sodas, some sour gummy worms for me and sweetish-fish for her.

_Opposites attract huh?_

We handed the guy our tickets and sat in the back of the theater, not that many people were in there since today was the last day that they were playing the movie; everyone has already seen it.

_Better late than never..._

"Thanks for paying for all the stuff," She smiled. "But you know I could have bought my own stuff, you don't have to spend your money on me..."

I shake my head. "Nonsense, you're my girlfriend and I should be spoiling you like this everyday of every hour,"

"Whatever," She blushed. "How about since you payed for everything then...I'll pay for the arcade games after the movie, deal?"

The lights turned off as the movie began to play, I nodded my head silently before looking at the screen.

"Deal,"

**Fishlegs POV.**

"Check it out," I pointed to the score board. "Astrid made it to the third round,"

Rose smirked. "She was trained by the best, why else would she be winning when she didn't even have much time to practice?"

I nodded. "True,"

The surf meet had been going on for a few hours now and it was about one o'clock. Astrid made it to the third round and only had two more to go before she went up against Amy, can't wait to see that...

I looked away from Astrid and over to Hiccup who was sitting next to Austin and Amy, I still need to talk to him about how he is going to get back with Astrid; but not in front of those two. My eyes began to wander again and I saw Stacey sitting on a blue towel on the beach snuggling with Jacob while Kuzon sat with them being a third wheel.

_I need to talk to Hiccup alone..._

"Rose," She turned to me with curious eyes. "I need to talk to Hiccup alone but I don't want everyone to be listening or to get curious, can you help me out babe?" I asked hopefully.

She smirked and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the truck. "Follow my lead,"

We walked over to Hiccups' table that was across from us, Rose let go of my hand when we got to the table.

She smiled at them. "Hey guys, since the surfers are having a quick break do you guys want to go and check up on Astrid? You know, give her a little bit of encouragement?"

"I don't know," Amy sighed. "I don't want to make her nervous or jinx anything,"

Austin jumped up from the table eagerly. "I say we just drop by and ask her how she is feeling, couldn't hurt right?"

"Alright," Amy stood up and started walking while I motioned for Hiccup to stay.

Austin noticed us just sitting there and frowned. "You guys don't want to see Astrid?"

"We'll be there in a few," I smiled. "We're going to get something to drink first."

They all shrugged before making their way towards Astrid while I sat across from Hiccup.

"What was that about?"

I shook my head and waved them off. "I just needed to talk to you about Astrid without those guys being nosy and shit..." I smiled. "I know how and when you can get her back!"

"How?" He jumped excitedly.

I smiled. "At prom of course, that night is meant to be romantic and shit..."

I can see it now, Hiccup and Astrid dancing in the spot-light with everyone smiling and taking pictures; them getting back together on the last day of High School. Then there is also the graduation where...They will most likely be going to different colleges and will be far away from each other...This is starting to sound really depressing.

"Hiccup..." I asked attentively. "What do you plan to do if you and Astrid do get together? I-I don't mean to be hash b-but...You have already decided on the college that you're going to, but what if Astrid plans on going somewhere farther from you; will you make the relationship work?"

Not many High School relationships last once they graduate, especially if it is a long distant one; I just want them to be happy again. After all that they've been through, they deserve to be with each other! That means without people trying to sabotage their relationship or pressuring them to do things that they aren't ready for...

But I guess that's just a regular High School relationship for you; too much drama, people trying to break you apart, friendships breaking, and stupid decisions. We get lost in it all and we forget who we can trust and who was there for us from the first day, but then again you never know who you can trust.

"Honestly I don't have anything planed," He glanced over at Astrid. "But right now all I'm worried about is making things right, even if we are only together for one day...I just need to be with her,"

I examined Hiccups' face whereas he watched Astrid mingle with our friends down by the shore. A love-sick smile formed onto his face, I sighed in contentment.

_Completely smitten...I can't seem to blame him though._

I looked over at Rose with the same love-struck smile as Hiccup.

"Anyway," Hiccup spoke causing me to emerge from my thoughts. "I can't ask her to be my date though, she only forgave me two days ago; I don't want to push my luck..."

I nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't try to win her over at the prom."

"You're right," He smirked at me and nodded over at Rose. "You bringing Rose to prom?"

_Damn, I haven't even thought about inviting her..._

"I haven't thought about it yet, if I ask her now then it will probably be too late..." I sighed. "Prom is on Monday-"

"You'll have Sunday to prepare," Hiccup reassured.

"We will have to pick out my suit and her dress..." I argued.

He smirked. "Like you two don't have at least _one_ classy thing to wear for one night,"

"We are going to have to match."

"Not always," He frowned.

I sighed. "We won't even have a limo to take us there,"

"She has a Mercedes, that should be good enough." He smiled.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to take her..._

"Fine I'll ask her,"

Hiccup grinned. "All the guys are going to be so jealous when you bring Rose dude, and the girls are going to be all over you!"

"Whatever," I stood up from the table. "What are you going to wear to prom?"

He followed me and got up from the table, following me to the shore where they were still talking to Astrid.

"Don't know yet," He shrugged. "But nothing too flashy..."

**Astrid's POV.**

"How does it feel to make it to the third round Astrid?" Austin smirked.

I sighed. "Nerve wrecking actually, I'm so nervous right now..."

"Don't sweat it, you're doing great Astrid...In a while you will be going up against me." Amy grinned. "Hope you're ready for it!"

_I'm not even planning on making it to the final round..._

None the less I give Amy a smile in return. "Can't wait..."

Amy walks over to Rose to talk to her while Austin and I take a seat on my beach towel that I had spawn out on the sand. They were giving us a thirty minute break since we have been surfing for over three hours now, but it's been fun and I'm loving it. The feeling of the cool salt-water in my golden locks and the bright sun bathing my skin feels amazing.

"Hey Astrid," Austin mumbled from his spot next to me, I looked at him. "Want to hang out Monday? I know that you have graduation on Tuesday so I want to make your last day of High School the best,"

_Oh shit, I forgot about prom! I don't even have a date either, but I can't miss my Senior prom..._

I groaned. "Ugh, I have prom on Monday."

"Prom is supposed to make you happy," He frowned. "What are you not going or something?"

I shook my head. "No it's just that I've been so busy that I forgot to get a fucking date, I'm screwed!"

"How about you take me?" He smiled. "We're friends so it won't be that big of a deal, better than going alone."

Me, take Austin to the prom? I always thought about taking Hiccup but that is out of the question, of course I've forgiven him but I'm not ready for that yet; besides...He hasn't even asked me so why should I bring it up?

_But the question is, if he asked me would I say yes...?_

"Sounds good," I smile. "Better than going alone I guess."

**Astro's POV.**

"How'd you like the movie?" I asked Rachael as we walked over to my bike.

She smiled. "It was awesome, now when I play the video-game it will be even more cooler."

After the movie had finished Rachael and I played games in the arcade and she kept her word and paid for all my games, she is too cool! We got the high score for almost every game and after a while we got a little bored and decided to head home, it is about five so we should start leaving.

When we reached my bike she turned on her heal and gave me a tight hug and whispered into my ear. "I had a great time Astro,"

"My pleasure," I shivered at the feeling of her cold breath ghosting over the shell of my ear.

She giggled lightly before continuing, still hugging me close. "Oh, and Anthony told me something interesting the other day..."

I frowned. "What did he tell you?"

_I didn't even know they were friends, they never speak to each other in front of me..._

"He told me how you were hopping to have our first kiss under the mistletoe-toe..." I froze.

_She knows about that? Man, she is probably going to call me a pig or something..._

"Rachael..." I pulled her back so I could look into her light green eyes. "I wa-"

She gripped the front of my shirt. "If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask for one,"

I gasped as she pushed her soft glossy lips into my slightly chapped ones, her strawberry lip gloss moistening my lips by the second. My eyes remained wide as she began to move her velvet-like lips against my stiff ones while I tried to put two and two together.

_Rachael Horrendous...Is kissing me? Am I dreaming?_

**_No, but you're no_ responding!**

A voice in the back of my head alerted me when she pulled away to catch her breath, her face was flushed and her eyes had darkened slightly. I touched my bottom lip with my index and middle finger, her lip gloss that was smudged on my lip appeared on my finger-tips.

On this Saturday afternoon at exactly five fifth-teen PM, I promised myself to devise a plan on how to get Rachael to kiss me like that everyday...

She smirked. "Consider that a late Christmas present,"

**Astrid's POV.**

"AND IN THE LAST AND FINAL ROUND OF THIS YEARS SURF COMPETITION WE HAVE OUR NEW COMER ASTRID HOFFERSON VS. AMY GRIFFIN! NOW SUFFERS PLEASE TAKE YOUR POSITIONS WHILE THE JUDGES GET READY TO SCORE!" The announcer said over the loud speaker as Amy and I paddled out to the water.

"Good luck Amy," I called out to her with a smile on my face.

Amy waved lazily at me. "May the best surfer win,"

When the judges were ready they rang the bell and alerted us to begin, we both quickly paddled out to the big wave that was towering over us. When I was close enough I steadied myself like Austin and Amy taught me on the first day, I slowly rose to my feet and drew my arms out to balance myself.

I let out a deep sigh as the water washed over my face in light strokes, the tip of my left hand ran through the curved water next to me. A loud noise from the beach brought me back to the contest, Amy had just did a front side carving 360 and the crowd was clapping. I looked over at the judges to see that they had all given her a nine.

_Enough goofing off Astrid, time to act..._

I took a deep breath before getting into a down low position, causing me to pick up speed. When I neared the edge of the wave I used all the muscles in my calves to jump into the air and then make a quick turn, causing me to spin in the air. I then landed back down on the calmer part of the waters, the crowed cheered.

_Beat that Amy..._

The first judge gave me a nine, the other an eight, and the last one a nine. Not worrying too much about it I looked back at Amy to see that she had countered my Frontside Air with a Frontside Air Reverse and had the judges giving her all tens.

_She is good!_

I only have one more move left since she basically already won, but if I can land this then that should help my score a little. With that in mind I glided back into the eye of the storm and went high onto the wave. I decided to go with a Backside Bottom Turn to finish it all off.

Getting low again I jumped into the air and turned when the time felt right and landed back into the water with ease, but I was unable to notice the dark rock poking out of the water; I collided into it and fell head first into the water and off my board. I could hear muffled sounds coming from above me, but I couldn't make them out since the water had consumed me.

I then felt a hand reach out and pull me out of the water and onto the shore, my back hit the dry sand causing it to dampen due to my wet body. I coughed up water and a few sea-weed strings as I tried to catch my breath.

"Give her some fucking room!" I heard Amy shout as she dropped to her knees on the side of me, shaking me viciously. "Astrid! Are you okay? Speak to me,"

I tried to shove her away but I was too weak and settled with dropping my arms to my side. "Stop shouting already, I'm fine Amy..." I smirked at her while everyone smiled when they saw that I was alright.

Sure my lungs are burning like hell now but I can still crack a sarcastic joke, I'm not dead yet.

"Astrid..." Amy whispered before she glared at me, punching me hard in the shoulder. "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again, you hear me?"

I nodded as she helped me up to my feet, a women about the age of twenty walked over to us. She has dark blonde hair that was in a pony-tail, dark grey eyes, and light freckles ghosting over her face. She shook Amys' hand, a bright smile on her face.

"Another amazing performance Amy,"

Amy smirked. "What can I say? I'm just too good,"

"As cocky as ever," The women grinned. "Are you sure you don't want to get a contract signed with me? I can make you a lot of money, you can be famous one day; you know what I did for Amanda."

Amy shook her head, her red hair whipping me in the face during the process. "Nah, drawing is my passion and you know it; surfing is just a hobby."

"To bad kid, you're really talented and have potential." She then looked at me with a grin. "And Astrid Hofferson, you just came out of no where didn't you?"

I shrugged and nodded towards Amy. "She taught me everything I know,"

"Well I think you have a good chance at being a well known suffer, with the right training of course." She handed me a card. "Take my card, I want to get you signed to my team of suffers; you'll make a good addition to the team."

Amy held her hand up. "Wow, slow your role Sabrina...Astrid hasn't even graduated High School yet!"

"Really?" Sabrina's eyes twinkled. "Well if you do decided to sign with me then you can attend our college, you'll live in your own dorm room with a room-mate."

I frowned. "I'll continue with my regular studies that I have now?"

"Of course," She smiled. "You'll just be practicing and playing for our team after school, and we will continue to pay for everything as long as you keep up the good work...And if you feel like you don't want to be on our team any more then we can send you back home anytime you want,"

I looked over at Amy. "I don't know..."

"Look, Sabrina here knows what she is doing," She smiled. "Play your cards right and you can really go far,"

I smiled at Sabrina. "Well I graduate on Tuesday..."

"Plenty of time for you to pack your bags and get ready to leave,"

I frowned. "Wait, where is the college at?"

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Hey Astrid," I smiled at her. "You okay, that was a pretty nasty fall..."

Astrid excused herself from the conversation with Amy and some other lady. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders as we began to walk back to the parking-lot.

"It wasn't that bad," She sighed. "But I can't wait until prom on Monday and then we are going to be graduating!"

I nodded. "Yeah, who are you going to prom with?"

"Austin," My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "But only as a friend since I totally forgot about it since I was practicing so hard for this contest..."

_Only as a friend..._

"I would have went with you," I joked causing her to let out an uneasy laugh.

_To soon...?_

"Nah, but do you have a date?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

I shook my head. "No, but I'll just hang out with Fishlegs and Rose or something; no big deal."

"Okay," She whispered sounding somewhat relieved.

_Does she not want me to have a date or something?_

"Well I need to get washed up and get home," She fumbled with her feet, looking at the ground. "Plus I have to get ready for prom and all..."

I nodded. "Yeah me too, super rainbow-money good-bye hug?" I joked as I quoted number three from our favorite show when we were little, Codename Kids Next Door.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me into a tight hug, I twirled her around lightly as her feet floated off the ground before plopping her back down. She smacked me on the arm lightly when I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, the salty taste from the ocean still fresh on her face.

"You're such a loser," She grumbled as I released her from my grip.

I watched her hips sway as she walked away from me, wishing to get a chance to grip that tight ass in that dark black surf suit. "But I'm your loser baby,"

"Keep dreaming," She waved me off, not giving me a final glance.

_Oh, I will..._


End file.
